Operation: Smash Rescue
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: When the world of Nintendo has changed, it's up to four girls to help fix everything. Experience as these unlikely heroes team up with the smashers to restore Nintendo to normal and save everyone. Based off of Burning Light and Crystal's commentary story. R&R Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with a new story! Now, if you read the preview to this story, you already know what this is about. But if you didn't, then I'll explain.**

**This fic is based off of Burning Light and Crystal's commentary, "Light Reads: Super Smash Bros Mission From God". If you haven't read it, I would suggest reading it because a.) the fic may be horrible, but the commentaries are freaking hilarious, so it's worth it. And b.) you won't understand this fic if you didn't read it. **

**Now for those who knew ahead of time that I was making this, I said that I'll wait until I finished my Thanksgiving holiday fic then write this. Yeah, that's a lie now... I just couldn't wait any longer to get this started that I decided to go ahead and write it anyway. But hey, you don't have to wait anymore now. ;)**

**Now that important stuff has been said, let's get started. Enjoy! **

Prologue 

It was a normal day in Smashville. People walked along the sidewalks, minding their own business. All was going well, until something strange happened. Towards the front of the town, a blue light began to shine. It glowed brighter and brighter until it began to fade. Once it did, a girl stood there. She was about the age of thirteen. She looked around until she realized her current area and smiled. _Now for my plan to take action. _She said to herself.

She began to walk along the streets of Smashville. As she did so, her powers emited from her and began to spread through the air. Knowing this, she smiled to herself once more. _It's working. _The girl kept walking until she finally arrived to where she wanted to go. The Smash Mansion. _Now time to spread your powers, God. My way. _With that, she walked toward the mansion.

**(Page Break) **

A couple months have passed. The girl, by the name of Sara, had opened her imagination and released her powers to change the world of Nintendo. But these changes weren't really good. She was really religious and wanted to spread Gospil through Nintendo, but she did so in her own way, which is nothing but straight up stupid and makes no sense and doesn't even follow through how the real logic of it all actually works.

Sara had used her powerful powers and took over the minds of the smashers into believing in what she believes and act how she want's them to act. Nintendo had gone down hill since she took over the mansion and changed everything.

Now, in a hidden shed at the edge of the of the mansion's backyard, the remaining, non-brainwashed smashers stayed hidden along with Master Hand. At the current moment, the floating hand was locked in a conversation with Fox, Falco, and Pikachu. He floated back and forth, sort of like he was pacing, as the other three stood quietly.

"This is just no good!" Master Hand finally said loudly, causing the three to jump. "With every passing minute that Sara stays here, the worse this place becomes! We can't go on living like this! This needs to stop!"

"We know Master Hand." Pikachu replied. "But Sara has, dare I say, "powers from God". Plus, other smashers are under her control. We don't stand a chance."

"There has to be something!" Master Hand said. "Every problem has a solution! Everything has turned to madness. This girl has done nothing but bring stupidity and trouble into our land and smashers. She needs to be stopped!"

"But how?" Falco countered. "Sara has nearly everyone brainwashed into her demented imagination. Her powers are too strong to. There's nothing we can do. Might as well just kiss our lives good bye!"

Fox sighed. "If only there were someone out there that'll significantly come and be willing to get rid of Sara and free us from her messed up religious nonsense." He said.

"Okay, now you're soundin' like a hopeless lady in one of those cliche romance movies." Falco said. As him and Fox began to quarrel, Pikachu thought about what the pilot said. _I wonder... _He trotted over to a near by computer in the back of the room. He booted it up and started searching. After a couple minutes, his ears perked and he smiled with a hopeful shine in his eyes.

"Guys, I think I found that "significant" someone, actually, some people." The other three looked at each other and gathered around to look at the computer the pokemon was looking at. After reading what was on the screen, they turned and looked at Fox, shocked that what he said was actuall correct.

"I...I think I might have psychic powers from God too." Fox said with a whispful shine in his eyes. The looks of shock turned into strange looks as the other three stared back at him, unsure of how to respond. Falco walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face.

"Okay, I'm back." Fox said, the whispful shine gone.

"We really need to stop this girl." Falco mumbled. "Her religious stuff is getting to everyone's heads."

Master Hand turned back to Pikachu. "Are you sure these four will be enough to stop Sara?"

Pikachu nodded. "I'm sure. The best way to stop someone from the real world is with someone else from the same world."

Master Hand nodded in understanding, but became doughtful again. "But Sara has turned into something more powerful than just a person from the real world." He countered. "A normal person still won't stand a chance. Hell, even our own smashers don't stand a chance!"

"Yes, but think of this." Pikachu responded. "What species are a majority of the smashers here?" Master Hand stayed silent and stared at him in confusion.

"Um..."

"An example is sitting right in front of you."

"...Pokemon?"

"Yes! Pokemon are powerful. If you combine pokemon and real world people, it's a perfect combination of power. Then multiply it by four, we have just what we need to defeat Sara."

Master Hand was silent for a moment and thought over what Pikachu said. "So, you're saying that I bring those four here and turn them into pokemon?"

Pikachu nodded. "Plus, if they're each reinforced with a weapon, it would be more effective." Master Hand processed everything then a hopeful aura emited from him.

"Your idea might just work, Pikachu." He said, causing the electric pokemon to beam with proudness. "I'll locate these four people and transport them here."

"Sounds like a plan." Fox said, finally joining the conversation. Falco nodded in agreement. Master Hand then faced all three smashers.

"Gentlemen," He said. "We may have just found our solution to save everything."

**Prologue, come to a close! So, there's somewhat of the general idea of what's going on. Now I can't wait to get the next chapter up!... Which will be as soon as I possibly can get it up. Hopefully it'll be tomorrow.**

**But for ones who are reading my Thanksgiving fic, I would love to complete it, but I don't think I would. Every since last Friday, all my motivation has been on this story since it's a pretty big thing I'm making, I haven't been able to find the motivation for any of my other stories. So if I don't continue to update "Unthankful Givings", I'm sorry. **

**But on another note, thank you all for reading. I hope you're interested in it so far. The next chapter will be up soon. Please leave a review, they motivate me even more! **

**Thank you and see ya!**


	2. The Heroes Arrive

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had to get some things done family wise and between Mighty, Frost, and Light. So, without further ado, the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: The Heroes Arrive 

"Go for the shell! The koopa shell!"

"I'm trying!"

"Go faster!"

"Don't rush me!"

In an ordinary house, two people sat in a room, playing on their WiiU. One of them was a girl, by the nickname of Warrior Kitty. Sitting next to her was her little brother, whose name will remain anonymous. The two we're playing Super Smash Bros Brawl, and were getting competitive...well...Warrior Kitty was. Her brother wasn't really that drawn in.

Warrior Kitty mashed at the controller buttons but after a while, her and her brother were defeated in their team battle.

"Damn it! I told you to get the koopa shell!" She yelled. "Now we lost!"

"Sorry..." Her brother mumbled.

Warrior Kitty sighed. "It's alright." She said much more calmly. "You know how much I get competitive."

"Well, I gotta go to the bathroom." Her brother got up and headed out of the room. Warrior Kitty sat silently, waiting for him to return. But after a moment, the tv screen began to go really staticy. She turned and looked at it strangely.

"What the-" What happened next was so sudden, if you blinked you'd miss it. A very bright light flashed from the screen and engulfed the entire room. Once it went away, the room was empty and the tv screen restored to it's normal state. A moment passed and Warrior Kitty's brother finally re-entered the room.

"I'm ba-" He stopped his sentence and looked around in confusion when he saw that his sister was nowhere in sight.

**(Page Break) **

In another place...In another time...

Okay, it's actually way up north in Canada during the current year. A young author girl sat on her bed with a laptop in her lap, singing quietly to herself.

"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach-Wow, singing really does help!" Said Light, sporting a goofy smile. She had on her creeper toque for no reason whatsoever while she played Slender, one of her favorite PC games. Since she was (once again) slacking off from making new chapters for her commentary story, well, she had some free time, so why not scare the Sacred Realm out of herself by playing with Mr. Tall, Thin and faceless himself?

Just then, Slender Man warped in front of her and gave her the scare she had been expecting. "AAAAAAHAHA!" She let out a garbled scream/laugh and turned her character around, running for her life. After successfully escaping him, she started singing again.

"And so I'll carry on, my time to shine has come-Y'know, this really isn't helping anymore." She grumbled, clearly still half freaking out by Slendy's jumpscare. Then, ONCE AGAIN, Slender Man warped in front of her. "AAAA STOP IT STOP IT!" She screamed.

She ripped off her headphones and ran out of her room. "SCREW THIS! I'M PLAYING THE WII U!" She yelled as she ran. Luckily, her parents didn't happen to be home at the time, so she could curse her heart out as much as she wanted. Before deciding on what game to play, she slowly opened the living room curtains, making sure she was safe. You see, since Light lived close by to the entrance of a forest, she was pretty paranoid that Slender Man was real.

She just couldn't help but worry if she would be the next target... After making sure nothing was out there (except for her dog and all the kittens), she closed the curtains and turned back to her games.

"Hm... What to play..." She muttered, looking at all of her games. Game guides stacked nearby her weren't really helping by reminding her how many games she hadn't completed yet as she imagined each one of them calling to her.

"Pick me Light, pick me! You love playing me, remember?" Called out her copy of Sonic Unleashed.

"No Light, pick me! I have Blaze!" Said her copy of Sonic and the Black Knight.

"Lightttttt! You can watch Kirby Right Back At Ya on meeeee!" Yelled her copy of Kirby Dream Collection.

"C'mon Light! You haven't even played me for three months!" Said her copy of Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH! When did this get so hard?!" Yelled Light. She eventually picked up her copy of Super Smash Bros Brawl and put the disk in. Heading to the character select, Light quickly checked her party in Pokemon X. After playing this, she would attempt to catch Mewtwo again (since he was obviously a cheating Son of a Mareep) with her absol, Pandora, leading the party again.

After healing all of her pokemon and making sure Pandora had her absolite (since she would be screwed of she couldn't use Mega Absol), she put her 3DS on standby and chose to play as Sonic.

Almost immediately after selecting Green Hill Zone as her stage, the screen glitched up. "AAAAAAAAAAAA OH NO OH NO OH NO! HE IS REAL! DON'T KILL ME SLENDY!" She screamed, running back and forth in a comical manner. Light fainted and was sucked into the screen, ending up in a crumbled in front of the remaining smashers who weren't under Sara's control.

"So...This is the author of that story? She looks kind of...young..." Said Fox, staring down at Light.

"Well, she mentions in her bio about being twelve..." Pikachu said, sitting at a computer.

"Are you guys sure we should bring a twelve year old into this?" Asked Falco, attempting to scratch his forehead with his wing.

"If she's the author of the story, that means she was one of the first people to stand up to Sara. We need her." Argued Pikachu. "Master Hand, just hurry up and turn her into a pokemon." Master Hand seemed to nod, and before they knew it, Light's humanoid body was replaced with that of an absol, still wearing her creeper toque.

"...Uh guys, one problem. She looks more like a guy now." Pointed out Fox.

"I can see that Fox. Hm...I think I know what to do. It'll take a little more power, but I can make her look like a Mega Absol." Said Master Hand.

"That'll do." Said Falco.

"Alright then, that's another down then." Said Master Hand, making Light now look like a Mega Absol. All the while, Light was dreaming up another story she won't ever upload.

As the four walked away from the absolite, Falco looked back at her and noticed a pair of sylveon legs and tail sticking out from under Light. Knowing that was the author they got before, he shrugged.

"That ain't gonna be a pretty scene when they wake up." He mumbled.

**(Page Break) **

"Man, I love Ao Oni!"

Mighty was on her computer, playing her first horror game of her whole life. She gasped when the "Oni" opened the closet she was hiding in. She smirked evilly as a random idea came into her mind.

"Yeah...'It' would open the closet 'he' was hiding in and 'the other guy' would smash a chair on 'it's' head. 'He' would escape but 'the other guy' would be caught and 'it' would...Umm...rip his head off?"

She shook her head.

"No...Not sadistic enough. Plus, 'the other guy' wouldn't appear long enough for the readers to like him."

That's when her older brother came in the room.

"I need the computer. Sorry, it's homework."

She sighed in annoyance but she turned off the game and went in her room. She turned on her Smash Bros game. She was more than determined to play video games tonight. She selected Falco as her character and took Fox and Pikachu as rival computers. She selected Hyrule castle as a map and waited for the battle to start. The loading screen was longer than usual, way longer. Thinking it bugged, she was about to reset the console when the fight finally started.

"By the Onis, that was long!" She shouted out loud.

Mighty stared in awe at the screen. The stage was all black and there wasn't any music. Plus, Master Hand joined the three smashers that were actually looking at _her. _She smirked.

"Man, that's creepy!"

Master Hand put a finger where the screen was "stopping". The girl giggled and put her own finger on the white hand's one.

"It feels kind of weird..."

Since it started to give her goose bumps, she tried to remove her finger but it didn't get off the screen. She pulled herself backward but nothing happened. She began to panic when her skin started to disappear. She called her brother, but her voice sounded laggy and very low. She closed her eyes as she felt herself getting sucked in her screen.

**(Page Break)**

Now, let's cut into not-so-sunny California, shall we?

Imagine this: a girl, in her middling teenage years, sitting in a room clustered with various video game memorabilia, stuffed animals from her long-ago childhood, art books on everything from dragons to elves, is staring, mesmerized, at the screen before her, a nunchuck in her left hand and Wii controller in her right. A replica Master Sword sits next to her bed, along with a Japanese katana. She often got paranoid, so perhaps that's why she kept swords in her bedroom.

The game that flashes on her television screen is one she is very familiar with: Okami. It was a long-treasured possession of her's, a callback to the times when her life seemed much more enjoyable. This is her fifth run-through. She glances away from the cutscene playing out before her and gazes out her window, a picture of calm serenity on her face. She's seen that part of the game many, many times, and she's seen it enough to recite it from memory.

Tiny droplets of rain patter down on the rooftops, easing between the shingles of her neighbor's roof. A rhythmic sound beats into her ears, mixing pleasantly with the bouncing, hopeful soundtrack emanating from the speaker of her tv. She sighs, as it's been a long time since her life has been this mellow.

Her console beeps and thrums, vibrating the ink-black plastic and rattling the clay statues on her dresser. The loading screen fades, and her character, the sun goddess, Amaterasu in the guise of a wolf, is now in a no-longer-cursed Ryoshima Coast, watching the digital waves lapping the sides of the cliffs, the pixelated pine trees reaching towards the sunny sky.

Outside of the game, Frost (let's call her Frost for now) checks her phone. The display is blinking, and the number of the caller on screen in flashing white numerals. The number is someone she doesn't recognize, so she slides her finger and cancels the call, snorting through her nose. She's had bad experiences with unknown numbers and solicitors.

She looks back at the game. She is about to move the Control Stick forward, to get Ammy back on her feet again, when her phone rings again. Frost looks down, an audible sigh squeezing past her mouth, lips locked in a disappointed frown. This time, a good friend of her' sis calling, no doubt trying to arrange plans so they can hang out. She cancels that call, too. There's too much on her mind, preventing her from setting a foot past her doorway.

She's not comfortable around people most of the time, save for a few individuals. Frost would rather play the games lined neatly on her shelves than the games with her friends. Frost leaves the living room with the intent of charging her phone when she stumbled across a gray bandana. She'a never seen it before, so she picks it up out of curiosity and turns it this way and that, trying to get a view on it from every angle.

She stares at it for a moment longer and ties it to her right arm. It feels natural there, like it was meant to be here since the beginning.

Frost leaves her phone plugged in the wall socket and returns to her room. This time, Okami is no longer playing on the screen. The pause screen is gone; instead, the main title for another great game, Super Smash Bros Brawl, is now pulsing gently before her , accompanied by the same silence that plays after the main theme is sung in Latin.

She gives it a moment's thought and is just about to take the disk out of her Wii U to see what was up when she begins to float out of her body, but not in a bad, deathly way. She's had a few very lucid dreams before, and she's heard those dreams referred to as "out of body experiences", or something like that. Indeed, it feels like a dream, as she smoothly untethers herself from her body And floats toward the ceiling like a balloon without an anchor.

The longish band of gray cloth is still wrapped around her arm, but she feels a new weight at her hip. She automatically assumes it's her katana, as her replica Master Sword weighs much more, and is just as tall as she is. Her heart is beating fast, but she has no way of controlling her own soul as it drifts upwards. Just before she hits the ceiling, Frost expects to stop then and there and fall back into her body.

She feels a tingle in her, like something inside is changing. Instead of falling back down, she blacks out.

**(Page Break)**

Master Hand, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu waited patiently as a blueish-purple portal appeared above their heads and Mighty fell right through, unconscious from the transport there.

"Alright, here goes." Master Hand snapped his fingers and her body changed into not her normal human body, but now of a vulpix, except she wore a necklace with a Triforce charm on it.

"So here's Mighty." Pikachu confirmed. "Now all we need is Frost."

"She's on her way." Master Hand said, already summoning his powers and transporting the next author. After a few moments, another girl appeared from a portal and fell on top of the other three. Master Hand snapped his fingers once more and The girl, Frost, transformed into a gabite with a gray bandana wrapped around her right arm.

"Well, they're all here now." Fox said.

"All we have to do is wait for them to wake up and then we'll get to business." Master Hand said as well. The other three nodded and left the room with the four girls lying on top of each other on the floor.

**So here's chapter one. Once again, sorry it came late. Light, Frost, and Mighty wrote their intros themselves and had to send it to me. **

**But on another note, I have something that I wanna tell you guys! I was bored so I decided to draw and design what me Light, Mighty, and Frost look like as pokemon. I posted it on Deviant Art, the link to my deviant page is on profile, you can go there to check out the designs.**

**Light was the hardest to draw...but I didn't mind! I hope you, especially Light, Mighty, and Frost, liked the designs and this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I possibly can get it up. Thanks for reading! See ya! **


	3. Introductions

**Imma back! Sorry for the late upsate. As soon as I finished typing this, my phone jacked up and the entire document didn't save and I raged quit because It took me so long to type. **

**Well, I'm here now so here's this super long chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Introductions

Week sunlight shone through the window of the shed room. It glistened down on the eyes of a vulpix. She shifted and groaned, blinking open her eyes. She looked around to see that she was no longer in her room, but the room of a shed. Her eyes opened wide. _Where am I? _She asked herself.

The vulpix tried to get up, but something was lying on top of her. She craned her neck up to see a gabite with a gray bandana on her right arm lying on top of her. She went still for a moment then screamed, causing the gabite to snap open her eyes and roll off.

The vulpix scrambled to her paws and stared at the gabite as she stood up. "What happened last night?" The gabite said. The vulpix's heart began to beat fast.

"Oh my God, a talking gabite!" She shouted and pointed at her with her paw. The gabite turned around and stared back at her, equally as freaked out.

"Oh my God, a talking vulpix!" She shouted as well.

"How are you talking?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"How are you even in front of me?! Pokemon don't exist!"

"I know!"

"I'm so confused!"

"I am too!"

"Now we're just having a shouting conversation!"

"Yes we are!"

"We should be freaking out!"

"Yes we should!"

"Let's do that then!"

"Okay!"

The two screamed and scrambled away from each other. However, the vulpix felt something furry against her back. She slowly turned around to see a mega absol wearing a creeper toque sit up and turn toward them.

"Wha happened?" She asked in a groggy tone. The vulpix and gabite screamed in terror, causing the mega absol to scream as well and back away from them. As she did so, she stepped on the stomach of a sylveon wearing a gray hoodie, causing the pokemon to wake up with a start and sit up. The sylveon looked up at the mega absol and screamed, causing the other three to scream.

Now, all four were sitting there, screaming and freaking out.

The sylveon hopped to her paws and faced the other three, fur puffed out in fear. "W-Who are all of you?" She asked cautiously. "And how are you pokemon? Pokemon don't exist!"

"We have no idea!" The vulpix asked. "I don't know where I am, or how I go there!"

"This is just so frustrating!" The mega absol said and put her paws on her head. Her eyes widen in realization and she looked at her paws, blood turning to ice. She got up and looked all around her. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" She continued. "How did I become a pokemon?!"

The others looked down at themselves as well and realized they were pokemon as well. "How did this happen?!" The gabite shouted.

"I don't know but now I'll never get home and finish my commentary!" The mega absol sobbed. "I'm sorry Mighty! I'm sorry Warrior Kitty! I'm sorry Frost! I'm sorry everybody! I FAILED YOU!" The other three stared at the sobbing mega absol in shock, surprised that she knew their names.

The sylveon took a hesitant step toward her, ears down. "Light?" She asked. The mega absol lifted her head and turned to face her.

"How do you know me?" She asked cautiously.

The sylveon's ears perked and a small smile came on her face. "It's me, Warrior Kitty."

"Warrior Kitty?" The mega absol, Light, repeated. The sylveon, Warrior Kitty, nodded. A smile crept on Lights faced and she hugged her. "Warrior Kitty! At least someone I know is here!"

"Wait!" The vulpix said, taking a step forward. "You're Light and you're Warrior Kitty?"

"And who might you be?" Warrior Kitty asked cautiously.

"I'm Mighty!" The vulpix, Mighty, smiled.

"Mighty!" The other two said in relief.

"And I'm Frost!" The gabite, Frost, added.

"Frost!" All four girls gathered around each other, excited to be meeting one another.

"I can't believe we're all here." Warrior Kitty said. "I can actually meet you guys in person...well...pokemon."

"Ya know, how did we all turn into pokemon?" Mighty wondered aloud.

"And where are we?" Frost asked, looking around. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know, I'm so confused!" Light said. "All I remember is playing Slender and then getting on Brawl and then the tv started acting up now I'm here." She then gasped. "Maybe Slender Man did this. Why have you forsaken me Slender Man?! WHY?!" Frost and Mighty both gave her strange looks.

"All though, the same thing sort of happened to me." Mighty said. "When I went to play Smash Bros, it started to act weird and when I touched the screen, I was sucked in."

"I was some how separated from my body and poof! Now I'm here." Frost explained.

"And while I was playing, the screen became staticy and then it flashed now, here I am." Warrior Kitty added.

"I have a feeling that our games have something to do with us being here." Frost said. "I just don't know what."

"I'm just as confused as the rest of you." Warrior Kitty said. "I don't know how we got here and why we're pokemon, but I think a better question is," She turned to face the other three. "Why are we here?"

**Sorry for the short, uninteresting chapter! This was actually the beginning to the real chapter 2, but the chapter is super long, it took me from about 9 in the morning to 1 in the after noon to type. Plus, I think with it being too long is what caused my phone to jack up. So, I'm splitting it up. **

**Thank you guys for reading, though. The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	4. Destiny Discovered

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Destiny Discovered 

"I think the real question is, why are we here?"

The other three girls took in what Warrior Kitty said and thought about it for a moment. "That's a good question." Mighty said quietly.

"Maybe it means-" Frost stopped her sentence when the sound of a door creaking open behind them sounded.

"Hey, they're awake." A voice spoke. The girls turned around to see a Pikachu scamper up to them with a smile on his face. "Hello girls, I'll introduce myself-" He was cut off when Light suddenly roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall with a bone jarring thud.

Two figures stood in the doorway, which were revealed to be Fox and Falco, stared at her in surprise. "Damn..." They said in unison.

"That'll teach you to kidnap me and my friends!" Light said defiantly. "I don't go down easily because I'm strong and keep to my dignity. So don't mess with me because I'm the S.S. Ass Kicker, ready to set sail!" Before anything else could be said, a shadow looked over the four and they looked up to see Master Hand looking down at them.

"Ladies, there's no need to-" The four girls screamed in terror at him and began running around the room, freaking out again. Master Hand tried to speak to them, but they wouldn't sit still nor shut up. He sighed in frustration and if he had a face, he would've face-palmed. Falco and Fox watched the four pokemon run like headless chickens.

"This is annoying." Falco grumbled. After a moment, the girls then ran right into each other and fell to the ground.

"Now that you've settl-"

"Don't hurt us!" Mighty shouted, covering her face with her paws.

"We're just lost girls in an unknown world!" Frost said was well.

"Don't forsaken us Slender Man!" Light sobbed. "DON'T FORSAKEN US!"

"I've had enough of this." Master Hand muttered. He snapped his fingers and all the girls' mouths disappeared from their faces, leaving them mute. They all looked up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Now, I'm not going to hurt you." Master Hand continued calmly. "I'll explain everything; why you're here, where you are, and why you're pokemon. I'm going to give yo your mouths back, promise not to scream?" The four girls nodded. "Okay."

Master Hand snapped his fingers again and their mouths reappeared.

"Now." He continued. "Here's everything." The floating hand began explaining everything to them. How Sara came and changed their world, why they were brought there, and why their pokemon. The four girls listened intently, nodding in understanding as he spoke.

"Sara has brainwashed everyone and brought chaos in this world." Master Hand said solemnly to the four. "We found the four of you online and admired your spirits. You all are just what we need to face this problem." The four pokemon looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes as he said his last sentence. "You are our only hope."

The four stayed silent for a moment, taking in the information. Frost then got up, walked a distance away, and lay down on her side. "Wake me up when this crazy dream is over." She called back and flopped her head down on the floor. Mighty then got up, walked over to her, and pinched her hard, causing Frost to yelp in pain.

"There, you're not dreaming." Mighty said with a smile.

"So, you're saying that the fate of Nintendo World rests on us?" Warrior Kitty asked Master Hand, who replied with a nod.

"Wow, I've never heard anything cooler in my life!" Light said. She then looked up at the sky. "Maybe Slendy hasn't forsaken us after all."

"Um...right." Master Hand said awkwardly.

"But wait." Mighty interjected, walking back with Frost following after. "If we're here, saving Nintendo, wouldn't our families be worried about us back home?" The other three girls put on looks of realization at the vulpix's statement.

"Well, look on the bright side." Warrior Kitty said cheerfully. "We don't have to go to school."

Light's eyes widen and shined, anime style. "Oh my nova, YES!"

"Plus, look at it this way." Fox said, finally joining the conversation. "Which would you rather do? Go back home where they constantly get on your nerves, or take this once in a life time opportunity to save Nintendo World."

"Pffft! Save Nintendo by a long shot." Warrior Kitty simply replied. All of a sudden, Mighty gasped in realization and pointed at the pilot.

"Oh my God, you're Fox!" She then turned to the bird beside him. "And he's Falco! Fox and Falco are standing in front of me and talking to me. That is awesome!"

"Looks like you two got a fan." Master Hand chuckled to the two.

"Great..." Falco muttered. Then, Mighty jumped into his wings and looked him straight in the eye.

"I have so many questions to ask!" She said. "How is it like being a Star Fox member? Do you enjoy being in Smash Bros? What are your personal opinions on your adventures? How do you fly an arwing?" Falco picked her up by her tails.

"Here, you take her." He said and plopped the vulpix right into Fox's arms. "You're both foxes, you'll get along." Pikachu then staggered up and joined the group, rubbing his head.

"That mega absol can kick really hard." He said.

"It's Pikachu!" Warrior Kitty said and bounded up to him. "You're like one of my favorite characters ever! You're one of my mains in Brawl!" Pikachu chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, that's an honor to know." He said. Then, Light pounced on Master Hand and stared down at him with wild eyes.

"Where's Sonic and Linky?!" She demanded. "I must meet them in person! _Tell. Me_!"

"Uh..." Was all the hand replied with.

"She goes kinda nuts when it comes to her favorite characters." Frost explained. Pikachu, Fox, and Falco looked at each other nervously. Warrior Kitty noticed this and approached them questioningly.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Light interrogated. Master Hand sighed and lifted from under the mega absol.

"Follow me." He said and floated out of the room. The four pokemon looked at each other worriedly and followed the hand (though, Fox was still holding Mighty) with the other three tailing behind.

The group exited the small room and into the rest of the shed. What they saw made the four gasp. A small percentage of the smashers sat there. They were all dirty, they looked hungry, and pretty miserable. The smashers here were Lucario, Meta Knight, Ness, Lucas, Roy, Mewtwo, Yoshi, DK, Diddy, Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, Mega Man, Sheik, and Pichu. The girls looked at them all with sympathy.

"Wha...What happened to you all?" Frost asked quietly.

"Since Sara took over the mansion, the few smashers that weren't brainwashed had to stay and hide here." Pikachu explained. "We have no food and we can barely keep ourselves clean."

"Why can't you just go to the store to get food?" Mighty asked, still in Fox's arms.

"Sara's powers has everyone under control, not just the smashers." Fox answered. "Everyone is like her servalance cameras. If we so much as reveal ourselves in the open, someone will alert Sara and she'll brainwash us as well." Light couldn't believe what she was hearing. She frantically searched the crowd of smashers, but she couldn't find the two people she wanted to see.

"Where's Sonic and Linky?!" She asked frantically.

"Well..." Master Hand started nervously. "Not all of us were non-brainwashed. We were able to save DK, Diddy, Meta Knight, Sheik, Pikachu, and Sonic. When we snapped them out of their brainwash, they became normal with no side effects, but Sonic...not so much..."

They all turned around to see the blue hedgehog huddled in a lone corner, shivering with a haunted look in his eyes.

"The religion..." He whispered. "It's around us. Powers from God, homosexuals, rape, Satan, liberals, OBAMA! It's everywhere! Get them outta my head! The memories..." Sonic began to rock back and forth. "...the horrible memories. None of them make sense, it's painful...The memories..." He then began to sob.

The four girls watched him, shocked. "Wow..." Was all Frost said.

"My poor Sonic." Light whispered with sadness.

"Yeah, he's pretty traumatized." Falco said. Light whipped around and faced Master Hand.

"Please tell me at least Link is okay!" She asked.

Master Hand stayed quiet, unsure whether to answer or not. "Well..."

"Is he?!"

"...Light, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no." The mega absol gasped and he continued. "Link is still one of the ones that are still brainwashed." Light lowered her gaze to the ground in despair.

"And he's still dating Sara." Falco added.

"Oh dear Arceus..." Warrior Kitty muttered and face-palmed...well, face-pawed. The three girls looked at their mega absol friend with pity.

"Don't worry Light, we'll-" Frost came to a stop when Light's white fur began to bristle and a furious growl erupted from her throat. Warrior Kitty and Frost slowly backed away from her and Mighty hugged on to Fox tightly. Master Hand, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu, however, just looked at her, a little unsettled. Lucario sensed her aura from the other side of the shed and his eyes widen with a frighten gleam.

"Uh, I'd step as far away as possible if I were you." The pokemon informed.

"Why?" Pikachu asked cautiously. Light then whipped around and faced them, causing them to shrink away under her burning stare.

"I need to rip something apart." She growled. "Give me something to rip apart or I'll end up ripping some_one _apart!"

"H-Here." Pikachu said hesitantly, handing the mega absol an old, raggedy teddy bear. "I found this when we first came into the shed. You ca-" Light snatched the teddy bear and began ripping it to shreds with her teeth and claws. Now Master Hand, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu backed away from her. The other smashers only stared in fright. Hell, even DK and Mewtwo looked terrified.

As Light continued to murder the teddy bear, Mighty looked back at the traumatized Sonic and thought for a moment. A smile spread on her face as an idea dawned on her.

"I got it!" She said and hopped out of Fox's arms.

"Got what?" Frost asked.

"You'll see." Mighty approached Sonic and turned to the other smashers. "Pikachu, Pichu, come over here!" The two electric types bounded over to her curiously. The vulpix whispered her idea into their ears and they nodded. The two began to build up their electricity in their cheeks and Mighty waited for a moment.

"Clear!" She shouted and the two let out their electricity onto the hedgehog, electrocuting him. Sonic let out a loud shriek of pain as the volts coursed through his body. Everyone stared wide eyed as this happened, even Light stopped and stared with half of the teddy bear's head dangling in her mouth.

After a while, Mighty signaled for Pikachu and Pichu stopped and Sonic flopped limply on the ground, twitching in pain. Everyone watched in an anticipated silence until the hedgehog shifted and groaned. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened between now and a couple months ago?" He asked. Everyone sighed in relief.

"He forgot everything." Pikachu said.

"Good thinking, Mighty!" Warrior Kitty congratulated. Before Sonic could get to his feet, a white blur shot passed and tackled him to the ground, football style. Light was bear hugging the hedgehog with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Sonic! You're back! You'rebackyou'rebackyou'rebackyou'rebackyou'reback! And now I'm hugging you! It's like I died and gone to heaven!" She cried. Sonic just sat there and looked at the mega absol in confusion.

"Um...who's this?" He asked awkwardly.

"I'll explain everything to you later." Pikachu replied.

"Alright Light, let go before you choke him." Frost said and grabbed ahold of the mega absol and began to tug. But when Light wouldn't let go, Warrior Kitty and Mighty helped the gabite and held onto their friend while Pikachu pulled back on Sonic.

As they struggled to free the hedgehog, Master Hand, Fox, and Falco watched.

"You think they'd be cut out for the mission?" Fox asked.

"Yes, I have faith in them." Master Hand replied.

"Ya sure?" Falco questioned. "Honestly, I was expecting badass babes that were my age. They're no older than Ness."

"Because their young girls and they look harmless doesn't mean they can't do it!" Master Hand turned to face the two. "Dark times are here and they are the only hope we have. Never judge a book by it's cover! I believe they will succeed! I know they will." He turned back to see that the girls finally pried Light off of Sonic.

"Their mission begins now."

**Well that took quite a while to finish. This ends chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed reading, the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Encounter in the Mansion

**Hey guys! ****Here's the next chapter of the fic. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Encounter in the Mansion

The door to the shed creaked open and Fox peeked out at the outside. The Smash Mansion's backyard was completely empty. "The coast is clear!" He said to the others and stepped outside, followed by Pikachu, Falco, Light, Mighty, Warrior Kitty, Frost, and Master Hand. They walked a little in the yard and stopped.

"So what's the plan?" Light asked, ready to go.

"As of now, Sara and the brainwashed smashers are in the mansion." Master Hand said. "So if you go in, you hav-"

"Alright, let's do this!" Frost shouted and took off running across the yard. "LEROOOOOOOOY JEEEENKIIIINNNSS!" She then barged straight through the back door and entered the mansion. The rest stared after the gabite.

"Wow, she just went in." Mighty said. The other three glanced at each other and ran after their friend in panic.

"Oh nova!" Light said.

"We gotta save her!" Warrior Kitty shouted.

Master Hand and the three smashers watched them enter the mansion. "Be careful! I think they-" Master Hand was interrupted when the sound of the three of them squeal and crashing into something, causing them to flinch. "...mopped the floors..."

"They're supposed to help save us?" Fox asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Master Hand replied.

"We're fucked." Falco mumbled bluntly.

**(Page Break) **

Inside the mansion, a yellow wet floor sign lay on it's side and a streak went through a big patch of water on the floor. On the wall, Light stuck against it face first. Slowly, she peeled off and landed on her back, revealing Warrior Kitty who peeled off as well, landing on the former, revealing Mighty who fell and landed on the latter.

The three stayed there on top of each other for a moment until the vulpix and the sylveon rolled off each other and got shakily to their paws.

"Note to self, be careful." Warrior Kitty muttered. The two then perked up in rememberance.

"Frost!" They shouted in unison and took off running down the hall. Light stayed on her back for a while then realized that the other two left and scrambled to her paws.

"Hold on guys!" She shouted, but slipped in the water again and crashed into a small table, causing a vase to fall and cover her head. "Guys?" Light asked, looking around. "It's dark! I can't see! Warrior Kitty? Mighty? Where are you?!" She then ran blindly down the hall.

Frost continued to run in the hall and soon entered the living room. She stopped and looked around in awe. "So this is what the inside of the mansion looks like." She said as she began to walk farther in the room. She stopped when she felt something under her foot. Frost lifted her foot and looked down to see a magezine photo of a girl in a bikini.

Frost tilted her head and looked at it in confusion. "What the-" She stopped her sentence with a yelp when a rope wrapped around her foot and lifted her up and she dangled upside down from the ceiling.

"Wha? Help!" Frost called. At the doorway to the living room, Warrior Kitty and Mighty poked their heads in and saw the gabite hanging in the trap.

"There she is!" Warrior Kitty said.

"But how'd she end up in a trap?" Mighty questioned.

"Hey Sara! I think your trap caught something!" The two ducked behind the edge of the doorway at the sound of the voice. They peeked in and saw two girls enter the room followed by Ike and Link (which they gasped at the sight of). The four arrivers looked up at Frost, who looked back at them.

"Well, it's a good thing it's not one of the lesbians." One of the girls said.

"But how did a gabite get in the mansion?" Ike asked.

"Don't know. Maybe it just wandered in." The other girl said.

"You could be right, Lauren." One of the girls, now confirmed to be Sara, said. She then walked up to Frost and began to stroke her nose. "Are you lost, little fella?" She asked in a tone you would talk to a cat with.

"Fella?!" Frost shouted, offended. "Imma girl! Ya know, because a pokemon doesn't look feminine, doesn't mean it's a boy! I hate it when people do that!" Sara screamed in surprise and shock and backed away.

"Huh, so she can talk." Link confirmed. "Interesting."

"That's so cool!" Lauren smiled with shining eyes.

"But wait." Sara said. "If this gabite's a girl and she got caught in my trap, that means she was attracted to the picture, meaning she's a lesbian!" They all gasped and looked at the gabite in fear.

"Wow...just...wow..." Mighty face-pawed.

Frost stared back at them bluntly. "How stupid can you guys get?" She asked. Ike and Link drew their swords and stood protectively in front of Sara and Lauren.

"We're not letting you rape our girlfriends." Link said with narrowed eyes. Frost gulped nervously and her heart beat fast. She couldn't reach her katana and in her current state, she knew she was vulnerable. And with Link and Ike pointing their swords at her... _Yeah, I'm screwed. _

"Let's kill her right here, right now, before she causes trouble." Ike suggested.

"Good thinking, sweetie." Lauren cooed. Warrior Kitty and Mighty looked in on in panic.

"We have to help her!" Warrior Kitty said. Then, Light came running around a corner and down the hall, the vase still on her head. "Light!" Warrior Kitty whispered loudly. Light skidded to a hault and turned in their direction.

"Warrior Kitty? I'm coming!" She then ran right past the two and into the living room. "For Narnia!" She shouted and tripped on the rug on the ground. Light tumbled on the ground, past Ike, Link, Sara, and Lauren, and crashed right into the wall. The mega absol stumbled overand flopped on the ground right in front of the four and Frost. She lay still and slowly, the vase cracked and broke, revealing her face and the little anime swirls in her eyes.

They all looked down at her in confusion. Light blinked open her eyes and looked up at them. They then widen when Link and Ike came to her eye sight, mostly Link.

"Oh my nova, Link!" She shouted and got on her paws and faced the hylian happily, wagging her tail. "You're right here in front of me! That's so-" She stopped when she saw Sara and Lauren behind them. Her happy aura evaporated and hatred burned in her eyes. Letting out a furious growl, she pushed Link out of the way and pounced at Sara.

But the hylian retaliated and slashed at her with his sword. Light yelped and fell to the ground.

"Light!" Frost shouted in panic.

"So you know this mega absol?" Sara asked. Frost only replied with a growl. "They're friends, so the mega absol must be a lesbian as well. Kill her Link."

Light tried to scramble away, but her injured leg made her stumble. She looked up at Link as he held his sword up and prepared to stab her. Light closed her eyes tight, waiting for the blow to take her life. As the hylian was about to bring the sword down, some sort of force made it bounce back and fly out of his hands. Sara, Lauren, Ike, and especially Link looked in surprise to see Warrior Kitty standing in front of Light using the move, Mirror Coat.

"You're not hurting my friends." She growled. Mighty ran up next to the sylveon and got in a battle position and glared at them.

"Crap, there's more." Ike muttered.

"Sara, we need to go!" Lauren said nervously.

"Not yet. I have questions to ask." Sara pushed past Ike and Link and glared at the pokemon. "What is Satan and Obama planning this time?" She demanded.

"...Obama?" Frost asked in straight confusion.

"We're not on their side." Mighty said.

"Then why are you attacking us?" Lauren asked.

"We're on our own side." Warrior Kitty answered. "We're here to free this world of your incorrect nonsense."

"And we're not lesbians." Frost added.

"So you're just liberals." Sara said with narrowed eyes.

"No, dumbass, we just want you to stop!" Warrior Kitty snapped. "You're logic on this religion is all wrong and mixing it with Nintendo is just horrible, so we're here to stop you."

"Well, you're not going to!" Sara declared. "Activate emergency escape plan!" Lauren then pulled out a random radio and turned it on.

"_AND I WAS LIKE, BABY, BABY, BABY, OH! LIKE, BABY, BABY, BABY, NO! LIKE, BABY, BABY, BABY, OH! THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE!" _

Warrior Kitty, Mighty, Light, and Frost covered their ears and screamed.

"IT BURRRNS!" Warrior Kitty shrieked.

"M-Make it stop!" Light cried. "Make it stop!"

"Quick, we have to go!" Sara said. Lauren, Ike, and Link gathered the rest of the brainwashed smashers and fled from the mansion. The four girls still withered on the ground (except Frost, who still hung in the trap) and suffered as Justin Beiber music continued to play. However, a couple of brainwashed smashers were watching from behind a hallway corner. They were Samus, Zelda, Peach, Marth, Snake, Captain Falcon, King Dedede, Bowser, and Ganondorf.

"So they're against Sara as well." Snake said with interest. "They'd be good help on our side."

"Plus, they're pretty cute." Samus said as she eyed the four still suffering.

"But wait." Marth said. "They said they weren't liberals and were on their own side. They could be a threat to us as well."

"Let's just rape them and turn them into lesbian liberals then." Samus countered. "Problem solved and we have more help."

"It's not as simple as that." Marth said.

"Let's just report this back to Lord Satan and see what he says." Ganondorf suggested. They all nodded in agreement and left the mansion as well.

**Hmmmm. Bit of a mystery ending here. What will happen when Satan finds out about these four pokemon? Stay tuned! **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	6. The Enemy Teams Up

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: The Enemy Teams Up 

"They used the radio as a torture distraction and fled." Mighty explained. After the mansion was left deserted, Master Hand, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu entered the mansion and found the four suffering on the ground with the radio playing "As Long As You Love Me". Now, with the radio turned off and destroyed with a shadow ball (by Light), they all sat at the couches in the living room.

"They're probably long far from the mansion no." Mighty continued.

"I didn't think this'll be that difficult." Warrior Kitty admitted.

"Now I want to kill them even more!" Light snapped. She lay on the ground as Pikachu wrapped bandages around her leg where Link slashed her. "She's pretty much using Link as a slave! That makes me so pissed that I want to-" Light then stopped and growled furiously. "I need to rip something apart again!"

"There's a sandbag down the hall." Fox said. Wasting no time, Light took off down the hall and pounced on said sandbag, quickly ripping it to shreds. The rest watched her in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hold still." Falco said to Frost. He took out a pocket knife and cut the rope that held her. The gabite then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." She muttered.

"Well, one good thing is the other smashers can return to the mansion." Pikachu said.

Master Hand nodded. "Yes, that is true. But the real problem still remains. As long as Sara is still out there, Nintendo World will remain a wreck." As he finished his sentence, Light walked back into the living room and joined her friends, a piece of the sandbag in her mouth.

She spit it out and spoke. "Glad I got that out of my system. What I miss?"

"Nothing really." Frost replied.

Master Hand turned to face the four girls. "Listen closely now. With Sara on the loose out there, you four need to do the following: you need to restore all the smashers she has brainwashed, collect three groups of legendary items needed to fight Sara, then find Sara herself and defeat her. It may seem like lot, but I have faith in you four."

The pokemon looked up at him and then they smiled. "Don't worry Master Hand, you can count on us!" Frost said.

"Yes." Warrior Kitty added. "We'll try our best to save everyone. We won't let you down."

**(Page Break) **

"So these four are against Sara, and against us as well?" Satan asked. In the midst of Subspace, all of the "evil" brainwashed smashers stood in front of Obama, Mr. Johnson, and Satan.

"Yes Lord Satan." Marth said. "We believe that they will be a major threat to us all."

"_You _think they'll be a threat." Samus pointed out. "I still think we could get them on our side."

"Also" Zelda added. "from how I saw it, they looked as if they only wanted to take down Sara. So if we just let them do that and leave them alone, they'll do that then leave. It's a win-win situation. They take down the person they hate, then we come along and take over all of Nintendo."

Snake shook his head. "No, I see why Marth sees them as a threat to us."

"And that is?" Bowser asked.

"I recall the sylveon saying that they wanted to restore Nintendo back to normal, hence, they want Sara gone. If we take over, they'll turn against us as well to, as said, restore Nintendo to normal. So there fore, they're a threat to both Sara and us."

Everyone took in what he said and nodded. "That does make sense." Obama agreed.

"Plus, the only reason we're here is because Sara's here." Mr. Johnson pointed out. "So if Sara goes, we'll automatically go as well. Those pokemon won't even have to look in our direction to get rid of us."

"So they are indeed a threat to us." Satan confirmed.

"Well, if those pokemon pose a problem to all of us, what do we do then?" King Dedede asked.

Satan stayed quiet for a moment. He thought it over and then a thought came to him. "There is but what option." He said. "We'll need to pay Sara a visit to discuss this."

**(Page Break) **

Sara, Lauren, her brother, Josh, and all of the other brainwashed smashers sat in a restaurant a little ways away from Smashville. They sat in silence, eating away at their food.

"So if we're not in Smash Mansion anymore, where will we live?" Toony finally asked.

Sara sighed. "I don't know. We can only pray that we'll be able to find somewhere else to stay."

"This sucks." Ike muttered. "All of us having to leave our home because of four dumb pokemon. It's so degrading!"

"I don't see why you couldn't have me come and kill them." Josh complained, biting into a burger.

"What will we do about those pokemon?" Mario asked. "By how you described them, they'll definitely be a problem and they might find us again to beat us."

"What will we do about them, Sara?" Lauren asked. Before Sara could respond, the door to the restaurant opened and a large group of people entered. When Sara and the rest turned to see, they all gasped to see it was Satan and his team. Satan soon spotted them and his group approached their table.

"What do you want?!" Sara snapped.

"Yeah! Of all times to pick a fight, you had to choose dinner time?" Link asked as well. Satan only cleared his throat and faced them calmly.

"We are not here to start a problem." He replied. Sara and everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Then what are you here for?" Lauren asked cautiously.

"We have recently found out about the four pokemon that gave you trouble back at Smash Mansion." Obama answered. "But we have thought it over and figured out that these four pose as a threat to us as well."

"So we have decided to team up with you so we can defeat these pokemon together." Satan finished. Sara and everyone gaped at them in surprise.

"Us team up with you?" Sara asked. "Are you joking?"

"No we're not." Satan replied. "If these pokemon will be a problem to both of us, it'll only be smart if we team up to defeat them. Other than that, what other options are there?"

Sara thought it over for a moment.

"It does sound like it'll be the only thing we can do." Mario said. Sara thought it over more then sighed. She looked up at Satan.

"Okay. We'll team up with you." She said. Satan nodded and the two shook hands to show their truce.

So, Sara, Satan, and all the brainwashed smashers team up to plan on his to defeat our four heroes. This can't be good...

**And no it most defiantly won't. Wow, you don't know how loud I had to listen to my iPhone music in order to write those parts of this chapter. *shutters and curls up in a ball* It. Was. _Horrible_! *Sighs with a little bit of a sob* Well, this ends this chapter. The next one will be up soon. Thank you all for reading! See ya! **

***Sighs again* I need a coke...**


	7. Jet Lag

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Jet Lag 

The Smash Mansion was silent. It was the following day that Warrior Kitty, Light, Frost, and Mighty first arrived in Nintendo World and were informed about Sara and her delusional madness. Well, since she and the brainwashed smashers had fled from the mansion, the non-brainwashed smashers could return and sleep in their own rooms. It was about 9 in the morning and most of the smashers were still asleep.

All was quiet and pretty peaceful, until a loud explosion was heard. At the sound of it and the fire alarm going off, Master Hand woke up with a start and groaned.

"More than half of the smashers are gone and there's still explosions going off?" He muttered and got up. "It's too early for this." He floated out of his room/office and followed the trail of smoke to the kitchen. He pushed open the door and entered.

"What in the name of-" Master Hand stopped mid sentence and stared when he saw Warrior Kitty standing on a stack of books on a chair in front of the stove. She was using her ribbons to flip half charred pancakes. The sylveon looked up and smiled at him.

"Morning Master Hand." She said. "If you're hungry, just wait a couple minutes. The pancakes are almost done."

"Uh..." Was all he replies with. He then saw Mighty cracking eggs onto a frying pan (with bits of the shell falling in) and trying to fry bacon. Trash and bits of food were splattered on the walls and floor. To put it clearly, the kitchen was a mess.

Master Hand turned to see Fox, Pikachu, and Falco sitting at the table. The bird was sipping at coffee, the pokemon nibbling at a bagel, and the fox still looking half asleep.

"What was that explosion earlier?" He finally dared to ask.

"Oh, Frost used a fork to get her poptarts out of the toaster and it ended up exploding." Pikachu replied. Said gabite was standing near the oven as well, eating a poptart and looking burned as she stirred at a pot of grits.

"Why are they making breakfast?" Master Hand asked again, slightly annoyed. "You know how I feel about children handling food."

"Well, we were gonna ask Wii Fit Trainer to make breakfast," Falco responded. "But she's out on her early morning jog. We tried asking Sheik, but she threatened to shank us with her dagger if we woke her up and Pikachu said if Pichu makes our food, we'll be signing our death warrant. So we had these four to rely on."

Master Hand heaved a sigh. "You don't know how sexist you sound. You don't have to rely on girls to make your meals."

"Well, we're lazy like that." Fox mumbled. Master Hand turned to see the three girls still preparing breakfast but then realized something...off...

"Hold on, only three of them are here." He said nervously and looked around. "Where's Light?"

"Oh, I have her some coffee and now she's running around somewhere." Falco answered. As if on cue, the mega absol came running by with a window curtain wrapped around her neck and underwear on her head.

"I'm queen of the Sacred Realm!" She shouted.

**(Page Break) **

After eating scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, and burned pancakes, all having pokemon fur, or in Frost's case, scales in them, everyone got dressed and freshened up for the day. But this day, however, is the first day of Light, Mighty, Warrior Kitty, and Frost's mission. The four sat in a straight line as Master Hand paced in front of them.

"Everything begins today." He said. "Your first task is to gather the brainwashed smashers and restore them." The four girls nodded in inderstanding.

"But wait." Pikachu said. "We don't know where Sara and the others fled to. How will they find them?"

"Oh yeah..." Frost mumbled.

"Damn it." Warrior Kitty grumbled. "Why's everything so difficult?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Fox said. All of a sudden, a brick crashed through a window and flew toward them. Warrior Kitty ducked and it hit Falco in...a place, causing him to groan in pain and sink to the ground. The sylveon snickered, until another brick flew in and smacked her on the head, causing little stars to fly around her head and then fall.

"Where the hell did those come from?" Light asked.

"Hey! There's notes on them!" Mighty said. She took the note from the brick that hit Falco and began to read it. "Dear liberals, you think you're so powerful? Well you're not! I came here to spread the powers of God in video games, and that's what I'm going to do! You can't stop me! Me and Satan teamed up to rebel you and we're hiding in Subspace. You'll never find us and beat us! Love, Sara."

Light blinked. "The dumbass just told us where she was." She said.

"What's the other note?" Frost asked. Mighty took the note from the brick that hit Warrior Kitty and read it as well.

"P.S. You all aren't invited to my birthday party tonight. Ha! Ha!"

"Like we even wanted to go." Fox said. Warrior Kitty and Falco got up shakily.

"What I miss?" Warrior Kitty asked.

"We found out where Sara's hiding." Mighty said. "They're in Subspace."

"Good, so all we have to do is head there!" Warrior Kitty smiled.

"Yes! I can't wait to tear 'em apart!" Light growled with an evil grin.

"But hold on, now." Master Hand said. "The journey will be difficult, it's dangerous to go alone. Take these." He then held out a metal baseball bat, a shovel, and a crossbow. "These weapons will help with battling."

Light took the shovel, Mighty took the crossbow, and Warrior Kitty took the metal bat. The four examined their weapons with excited smiles. "Sweet." Mighty commented.

"Hey, I didn't get a weapon!" Frost complained.

"You already have one." Master hand pointed out. Frost then looked to her side and at her katana.

She chuckled. "Oh yeah."

"Also," Master Hand continued. "Take them." He pointed to Fox, Falco, and Pikachu, who put on looks of surprise.

"Us?" Fox asked.

"Yes." Master Hand nodded. "You three are the only ones who know most about this whole ordeal. I want you to go with them and aid them."

"With pleasure, Master Hand." Pikachu said.

"We'll do it." Fox agreed.

"Sure." Falco replied flately, but he was secretly happy that he gets to help.

"Well, if we're heading to Subspace, I know just what to use to get there." Fox said with a smile. "Follow me." The pilot then began to walk down one of the halls with the four following behind along with Falco and Pikachu. Master Hand watched them as they exited the living room.

"Good luck." He whispered.

**(Page Break) **

The group walked down the hallway for a moment until they finally reached a door. Fox grabbed the knob and twisted it, opening the door. They all entered a large room with a lot of tools, mechanical, and gardening items. They stepped farther in and the four pokemon looked at everything in awe.

"This is the mansion's garage." Pikachu introduced. "While we're in here, you can look with your eyes, not with your paws." As he finished that sentence, Light was about to press a red button on a dangerous looking power saw. She pouted and stepped away from it.

"We have to get to Subspace as soon as possible." Fox said and stood in front of two arwings.

"The arwings." Mighty said with shining eyes. She looked to see if anyone was paying attention to her, which no one was, and snuck away.

"In order to get to the land the Subspace Emissary took place on fast enough," Fox continued. "We need to go by airships. So Falco and I will-" The pilot was interrupted by a loud explosion.

They all turned around in surprise to see Mighty sitting in the spot where Falco's arwing used to be, holding the steering wheel and her fur was blown back and soot black from the explosion. Falco's jaw dropped in horror.

"My arwing!" He shouted.

Mighty smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously. "Whoops." She said.

The others stayed silent for a moment. Fox then sighed. "I guess we're taking just my arwing then." He mumbled.

"Oh brother." Pikachu sighed as well.

**(Page Break) **

Fox's arwing flew in the air and soared over the land as they left Smashville. Inside, Fox sat in the front, flying, with Mighty on his right and an annoyed Falco at his left. In the back, Pikachu, Warrior Kitty, Frost, and Light sat, squashed together. It was really crammed in there. They all sat in silence, but Mighty was looking at all the controls and buttons curiously. She reached her paw out to press something, only to have Fox lightly slap her paw away. She tried again, but Fox slapped her away. Then again, but the same thing kept happening.

Mighty scowled up at Fox. "You're no fun." She mumbled. Another awkward silence passed.

"This is uncomfortable." Frost randomly said.

"You don't say?" Falco replied sarcastically. Frost lowered her gaze to the ground when he said that.

"It's okay, Frost." Warrior Kitty said. "He's just pissed that his plane blew up."

"It's an arwing." Falco growled.

"Same difference." Warrior Kitty retorted.

More awkward silence.

"I gotta pee." Light said. Fox, Falco, and Pikachu groaned.

"You're gonna have to hold it." Fox said. Light began to lightly bounce up and down.

"I can't!" She replied. "I really gotta go!"

"You have to. Calming down Falco after he chased Mighty around the garage for blowing up his arwing already put us behind schedual. We're not making pit stops!"

They all went silent once more. After a couple minutes, however, Light's tense body began to relax and a relieved expression came on her face.

"Aaaaaaahhhh." She said. Pikachu and Warrior Kitty, who were the closest to her, looked at her in shock and tried to scoot away. Everyone else just stayed in a stunned silence.

**(Page Break) **

At a gas station, everyone stood outside while Fox was cleaning the pee out of the arwing's carpet. They all waited patiently, though, Light looked ashamed. Frost had a soda that she bought from the gas station store and slurped away at it noisely. After about a minute, Falco finally had enough and grabbed her soda, set it on the ground, then shot it with his blaster. Frost, however, responded by kicking him in the shin.

As Fox continued to clean the carpet, Mighty poked her head in the arwing. Seeing that the pilot was distracted, she hopped in and looked at all the many buttons. Eyes shining excitedly, she pushed down on a red one with her paw. The result was the seat ejecting our of the arwing, taking the pilot and the vulpix with it.

As it flew higher up in the air, Fox's and Mighty's screams, mostly Fox's, could be heard getting quieter and quieter. The others stared up in the air in silence.

"Fox isn't gonna be happy when he gets back, is he?" Warrior Kitty asked.

"No. No he's not." Pikachu replied. The two's screams could be heard again and Fox landed face first on the pavement with a loud splat. He groaned and tried to pick himself up, only to have Mighty land him.

"Well hey," Frost said. "At least the arwing didn't-" The said airship then randomly blew up. "...Nevermind..."

**I just realized that three things blew up in this chapter. The toaster and two arwings. Well, I sure do love explosions. Anyways, be excited about the next chapter, some action will happen and an epic car chase! It'll be up soon! **

**Thank you all for reading! See ya!**


	8. Chasing of the Cars

**I just got $50 worth of birthday money and possibly more coming and I'm so happy! Oh, I'm starting the chapter.*clears throat* **

**Hey guys! I'm here with probably my favorite chapter in the story so far! Excitement will happen! And more explosions! Read away, enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Chasing of Cars 

Warrior Kitty, Light, and Frost sat and watched as Pikachu and Falco tried to calm down Fox, who was chasing Mighty around the gas station parking lot. Bits of his arwing still fell from the sky and a small fire was in the spot where it used to be.

"This is actually pretty funny." Frost said.

"Yep." Light nodded.

"If I had my phone, I'd be recording this." Warrior Kitty added.

"But if Fox's arwing is gone, aren't we basically stranded here?" Frost thought aloud. The three fell into a silence.

"Damn it." Warrior Kitty muttered. Light sighed and began to look around the parking lot. Then, her eyes landed on something that caught her interest. Six motorcycles were parked in the front of the gas station's store. A mischievous smile crept on her face as an idea came to her.

"Guys, I think I found another option for transportation." The mega absol said, pointing. Frost and Warrior Kitty turned and saw what their friend was referring to.

"I like the way you think, Light." Warrior Kitty smiled.

"Fox! Just calm down!" Pikachu shouted as he held onto the pilot's tail.

"No, I will not calm down!" Fox shouted in rage. "Don't you know how much my arwing cost?!"

"I said I was sorry." Mighty squeaked, hiding behind Falco's legs.

"You should be!" Fox continued. "That arwing was a birthday present from my dad and now, it's ruined! And it was very special to me too." He then began to sob softly and Falco awkwardly patted him on the back in comfort.

Pikachu sighed. "What unfortunate thing can happen next?" As soon as his sentence was said, a blue blur shot right into the parking lot and skidded to a stop next to him, causing him to jump in surprise. The blue blur, known as Sonic, turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, Pika." He said. Before Pikachu could question, an exhausted Yoshi walked into the lot as well with Pichu on his back.

"Please, Sonic." Yoshi panted. "I'd appreciate it if you go slower."

"Well, maybe you need to go faster." Pichu said.

"Plus, the only time I'm slow is when the world's ending." Sonic replied.

"Why are you three here?" Pikachu finally asked, confused.

"We wanted to help." Pichu replied. "I'd never ignore a chance to help save the world."

"Plus she wanted Kirby back and forced me to come." Yoshi said.

"I just went with them to supervise." Sonic added.

"But-" Pikachu was about to argue and then just sighed. "Even though more people will be a hassle, it will also mean more help. I guess you guys can come with us."

"Yes!" Pichu shouted in victory.

"Now, how are we getting to Subspace?" Sonic asked.

"We can't." Falco muttered. "Because of Ms. I-can't-keep-my-paws-to-myself, we have no way to get to Subspace." As if on cue, motorcycle motors sounded behind them and Light, Frost, and Warrior Kitty rode up on motorcycles and stopped in front of the surprised seven.

"Now that is where you're wrong, my friend." Light said.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Pikachu said. "What's going on?"

"We found an alternate transportation option." Frost replied.

"Awesome!" Pichu and Yoshi said in unison, eyes shining.

"Oh we most certainly will not!" Pikachu shouted. "You're too young to drive and these aren't even our motorcycles. I don't even know where you found them!"

"They were parked over there." Warrior Kitty said casually.

"We are not using these motorcycles!" Pikachu said firmly.

"C'mon Pikachu!" Light argued back. "How else are we getting to Subspace? We have nothing else to get there with."

"She's right." Falco pointed out. "We don't have any other sort of transportation."

"We would if we still had my arwing." Fox grumbled and glared at Mighty.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Mighty said.

"C'mon Pikachu. We have to use the motorcycles." Warrior Kitty said. "Please?"

Pikachu thought it over and then let out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

"Alright! There's more motorcycles over there for you guys." Frost said and pointed to the other bikes. The others nodded and went to get them. As they did, Light, Warrior Kitty, and Frost smiled and randomly put on sunglasses.

"Let's rock and roll." Warrior Kitty said.

**(Page Break) **

The sun was now almost gone beyond the horizon. The lone road was filled with the sound of loud motors as six motorcycles sped by. The four girls and six smashers rode on the bikes, on their merry way to Subspace to free the smashers. On one motorcycle, Warrior Kitty drove with Yoshi sitting behind her, his togue flapping in the wind. Frost rode another with Pichu lounging on her head. Light rode with Sonic sitting behind her. Falco and Mighty rode on their own motorcycles and finally, Fox rode one with Pikachu on his shoulder, looking very annoyed.

As the group rode in style, a conversation started. "This is really awesome." Warrior Kitty said. "I'm a pokemon, saving the world of Nintendo, and I'm riding a motorcycle."

"At this rate, we'll make it to the Subspace Emissary land in no time." Mighty added.

"Damn straight." Frost agreed.

"This rate's too slow!" Sonic complained. "I would already be there, taking a nap if I ran myself."

"Sonic. Do I need to call Blaze and tell her you're being difficult?" Light asked with a hint of a warning. The hedgehog gulped and shrank away.

"N-No." He squeaked.

"This is like, a one in a lifetime opportunity for me to be on a motorcycle." Pichu said from Frost's head. "I'm enjoying this while it lasts."

"I still can't believe we actually stole motorcycles." Pikachu grumbled.

"I can't believe they haven't crashed one yet." Falco added.

The group continued to ride until they passed a build board. But, behind that build board was a rather large car that had Lauren, Josh, and all the brainwashed smashers that were on Satan's side. Lauren watched the group of motorcycles go by until she recognized who was riding them.

"It's them! It's the liberals!" She said to the others.

"Good. Let's go tear 'em apart." Josh growled, starting the car engine.

"Then we can get the smashers with them to join Lord Satan's side." Samus smirked.

"Ah ha, no." Josh replied. "They're joining Sara's side."

"Who said?!" Bowser snapped.

"Guys, we can't fight! We're on a truce, remember?" Lauren said. "Now let's hurry or their gonna get away!"

Josh nodded and pressed down on the gas pedal, making the car advance forward and speed of after the motorcycles. Meanwhile, Yoshi picked up the sound of a car getting close. He looked over Warrior Kitty's shoulder and into the rearview mirror to see the approaching car with Lauren, Josh, and the smashers. Yoshi rubbed his eyes and turned to look behind them. But what he saw was no lie. The car with their enemies was coming fast.

Yoshi felt his blood run cold and he gulped. "Guys, we got trouble." He uttered out.

"Huh?" Fox said and they all turned to see the pursuing veichle with the people inside it. Everyone felt their hearts drop to their stomachs.

"Fuck! It's Lauren and the psychotic brother!" Falco shouted.

"Speed up!" Mighty yelled. Everyone heeded the vulpix's command and accelerated their motorcycles.

"They know we're here." Snake said with a smirk.

"Now let's give them a friendly greeting." Josh said and rolled down the window. He took out one of his guns and stuck it out and opened fire at the group. Bullets flew past their heads and they began to freak out.

"Shit, their shooting!" Warrior Kitty shouted.

"I'm too young to die!" Yoshi cried and hugged the sylveon. But not very long, even more bullets shot toward them and blasts from Samus's arm cannon. They turned to see Snake and Samus leaning out the windows of the car and shooting them along with Josh.

"We have to out run them!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Right behind ya!" Fox shouted and the group made their motorcycles drive faster.

"We can't let them get away!" Lauren shouted. Snake nodded and shot his gun once more. This time, the bullet struck the tire of Falco's motorcycle, causing it to pop and slow down.

"Bird down! Bird down!" He shouted as he fell behind.

"Don't worry Falco. We'll come back for you!" Fox shouted back. The car drove past Falco and Lauren, Josh, and the others watched as he fell behind.

"One down, more to go." Josh said and took out his missile launcher. He aimed it toward the group and fired. The missile shot past and hit the ground beside the road, causing the group to panic and swerve on their bikes as it exploded.

"They're crazy! They're freaking crazy!" Frost exclaimed. However, Light's eyes narrowed.

"So that's how they wanna play, huh?" She growled. "Sonic! Take the wheel!"

"Wait! What?!" Sonic shouted as Light shoved him to the front of the motorcycle and hopped to the back.

"Light! What're you doing?!" Mighty yelled at her friend.

"They're asking for a fight, so I'm gonna give them one!" Light then charged a powerful Shadow Ball and fired it toward the car. The ball made contact with the veichle and exploded, causing them to swerve.

"We need to get closer to make more damage." Marth said. Josh flored the car forward until they were next to the group, who turned and looked at them in horror.

Captain Falcon stuck out a window and faced Frost and Pichu. "Falcon Punch! Falcon Punch!" He tried to Falcon Punch the two multiple times. However, Frost kept ducking and Pichu kept hopping up and down on her head to dodge. After a moment of this, Frost narrowed her eyes and as Captain Falcon brought his fist toward them once more, she snapped her jaws on his arm and bite down hard.

Captain Falcon squealed like a girl. "G-Get her off! Get her off!" He cried. As he for his arm free, a Shadow Ball met his face and sent him back in the car.

"Ha! Take that, Captain Mattress!" Light shouted. Marth then leaned out of the window as well and drew his sword.

"You vermin are going down!" He shouted and tried to slice at Warrior Kitty and Yoshi. The sylveon steered her motorcycle away and the dinosaur threw an egg at the prince's face. Marth sputtered and whipped the yolk and shell from his eyes. But when he looked back, his eyes widen as Warrior Kitty shot a Hyper Beam at him. The prince blew back into the car and landed on Ganondorf's lap.

"We can't let them win!" Lauren shouted. But bullets, Lightning Bolts, and some sort of ball hit their car. They all looked to see Fox and Pikachu firing at them and Sonic was running along their side, rolling into a ball and smashing into them. "Do something!" Lauren demanded.

Bowser growled and stuck his head out the window. He took in a breath and blew out a large spray of fire. Mighty intercepted it with a Flame Thrower. The two beams of fire collided and pushed against on another, but Bowser's was stronger.

His fire broke through the Flame Thrower and hit Mighty, causing the vulpix to fall of her motorcycle. She yelped in fright but before she could hit the ground, Yoshi wrapped his tongue around her body and brought her up on his and Warrior Kitty's bike.

"We have to end this!" Lauren shouted. "Arm the bombs!" Josh pointed his missile launcher and Snake did the same, only with his grenade launcher.

"They're gonna blow us up!" Light exclaimed in horror.

"Not if I have a say in it!" Pichu said defiantly. She looked down at Frost. "Throw me!"

Frost gave her an are-you-outta-your-mind look. "What?!"

"I'm gonna stop them with an electric attack. Throw me!"

"I-I can't! It's too risky!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Just do it!"

Frost hesitated then grabbed a hold of Pichu and took her off her head. She gave the little pokemon one more uncertain look, but Pichu only have her a nod. Taking a deep breath, the gabite chucked the electric type at the car. Everyone watched in astounishment but Pikachu watched in horror.

Pichu's face showed nothing but determination as she flew straight into the car and latched right onto Josh's face. The teen yelped in surprise and struggled to get the pokemon off his face. This action caused the car to go to the side of the road.

"Drive, drive, drive, drive-" Warrior Kitty said urgently and they all sped up and away from the car. As they did so, many bolts of electricity erupted from the car, causing it to explode behind the group, making it look like an epic, badass scene from an action movie.

They hit their brakes and watched in shock as the explosion raged on.

"PICHU!" Pikachu shouted and hopped off the motorcycle and began running toward the flaming car, but stopped. He stared at it hopelessly and lowered his head. "Pichu..."

The others got off their bikes and approached the pokemon. "Pikachu I...I'm sorry." Frost said. "She told me to throw her, but I didn't want to, I-"

She stopped her sentence when the faint sound of screaming was heard. It got louder and then something flew out of the smoke and hit Sonic right in the face. Everyone stared as Pichu picked herself up and stumbled off the hedgehog, slightly burned.

"Never again am I doing that in my life." She breathed out.

"Pichu!" Pikachu shouted in relief and hugged his sister. "Don't ever do anything like that again! I was so scared!"

"Believe me, I won't." Pichu replied.

As everyone watched in relief, movement caught Warrior Kitty's eye and she turned to where the car is. After watching it for a moment, Lauren, Josh, and the smashers ran out of the smoke and faced the group, weapons drawn.

"They're still alive?!" Light shouted in disbelief."

"Don't think we're going down easily!" Lauren snapped. "We'll never let you get to Sara! She'll change this world and there's nothing you liberals can did about it!"

"Yeah!" Samus agreed. "So why don't you four sexy pokemon come over here so we can kill you."

"That's it, I've had enough." Frost muttered. She then used Ice Beam to freeze the brainwashed smashers, leaving only Lauren and Josh.

"Crap..." Lauren squeaked in fear.

"We can still take them!" Josh said with narrowed eyes. "After all, their just a bunch of gir-" He was cut off as Light ran up and bashed both of them with her shovel. The others walked up and looked down at the unconscious two.

"Can we kill them?" Light asked impatiently.

"Not yet." Warrior Kitty said. "We need them to tell us where in Subspace the other brainwashed smashers are."

"Which, we should send the ones here to Master Hand." Mighty added.

"Taken care of." Fox said, putting away a phone. "I just texted him and he'll teleport them to the mansion." As soon as he finished, a purple light surrounded the frozen smashers and they vanished from sight.

"Now," Frost said and turned back to Lauren and Josh. "To get these two to spill info." Just then, Falco finally walked up to the group, looking very exhausted from walking.

"What I miss?" He asked.

**A whole lot Falco, a whole lot. Yeah, this took forever to type so I'm very tired right now. And mehhhhh... *falls asleep***

**Pichu: Crap. Let's finish for her. **

**Yoshi: Thank you readers for, well, reading. Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Pichu: The next chapter will be up soon! **

**Yoshi & Pichu: See ya! **

**Warrior Kitty: *continues to sleep***


	9. Detective Work

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Now, I have something to say. Lauren, yes, Lauren herself had left a review on this story. I knew it was her because she had information about Sara's fucked up idea for a fanfic, how she stopped being friends with her, information on Becky, Mr. Johnson, and just a lot of things. Don't believe me? Go read her review. **

**Now, after reading Lauren's review, she seems like a really cool person and I would hate to keep making her look like a dumbass on Sara's side, so, I'm making a change in the story that you will find out in this chapter. **

**Important stuff aside, enjoy! **

**Note: A character will die in this chapter, but don't worry! It's a character we hate!**

Chapter 8: Detective Work 

Lauren and Josh blinked open their eyes and saw that they were still at the side of the road. "We need to go!" Lauren said frantically, but when they tried to move, they saw that they were tied up in chairs.

"What the?" Josh asked. The two looked up to see Fox, Pikachu, Warrior Kitty, and Frost step out of the darkness and approach them.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake." Fox said. "We have some questions to ask you two."

"And you will answer them." Frost said, wearing a detective hat.

Josh narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Like we'll tell you guys anything!"

"Oh you will." Warrior Kitty responded. "Or we'll release Light on you." As she said that statement, Falco, Sonic, and Pichu walked up with a snarling Light on a steal leash. The mega absol tried to lunge at the two, but the leash held her back.

Josh growled. "Look, you dumb pokemon will never-"

"Zip it!" Frost snapped, holding the blade of her katana at his neck. "You will answer our questions whether you like it or not. Now, Mighty, Yoshi, take notes." The vulpix and dinosaur saluted and took out notepads and pens.

"Now tell us," Pikachu said to Lauren. "Where in Subspace is Sara hiding the other smashers?"

Lauren smirked. "I wouldn't tell you, if they were there." She said.

"...Huh?" Fox asked, clearly confused.

"They currently aren't in Subspace." Lauren responded.

"Then where are they?" Pikachu asked.

"She's not telling!" Josh said.

"He didn't ask you, hunky!" Frost snapped, pointing her katana at him again. She then pointed it at Lauren. "Now answer the question!"

"Nope." Lauren simply said. "I'm not telling you liberals anything."

"Hm, perhaps the point hasn't gotten across." Warrior Kitty wondered aloud. "Pichu."

Said pokemon held out a 50Lb weight in front of Light. The mega absol bit it and teared half of it clean off with her mouth. She chewed it up a few times and spit it out like gum. Light glared at the two captives and snarled. Warrior Kitty turned back to Josh and Lauren, satisfied to see looks of fright on their faces.

"Would you care to answer now?" She asked.

"Never!" Lauren spat defiantly.

Pikachu sighed in frustration. "This is getting us nowhere!" He muttered.

"Looks like we're gonna have to interrogate." Warrior Kitty said to him. She then hopped up on the girl's lap and glared at her.

"What are the whereabouts of the smashers you and your moron friend brainwashed?" She demanded. "Tell us or we'll be forced to use force!"

Lauren scoffed. "Like I'll tell you!" Warrior Kitty growled and began swishing her ribbons across her face in an attempt to slap multiple times. Lauren stared bluntly at the sylveon. "This doesn't even hurt."

Warrior Kitty thought for a moment then smacked her with her metal baseball bat. Lauren sat there, stunned while Warrior Kitty smirked. "You don't know how good that felt!" She said.

"Now tell us!" Pikachu demanded. "Where are the smashers?!"

"Bite me." Josh said through clenched teeth.

"That's it!" Frost shouted, throwing her detective hat on the ground in annoyance. "I've had enough of you two! Release Light!" Sonic and Falco unleashed the mega absol from the steal leash. Once she was free, Light roared like a tiger and ran toward Josh and Lauren. She pounced in the air and landed on Josh with a snarl. She began to bite and scratch at him and he let out screams of pain.

Everyone nervously backed away and Lauren stared in horror as her friend's brother got mauled. This kept up until Light finally snapped her jaws on his neck and a sickening snap echoed around them. Josh's eyes widen and then became sightless then his body went limp. Lauren went pale as she stared at his lifeless body.

Light hopped off of Josh and spat out a piece of his shirt. She glared at Lauren and began stalking toward her, teeth bared and snarling. Lauren stared at her, frozen in fear and panic. However, Pikachu noticed something about her that caught his attention. He looked into her wide eyes and saw an unnatural green glow in them. Seeing this, he gasped in surprise.

"Wait! Stop!" He shouted. Warrior Kitty looked at him questioningly and signaled toward Pichu, who took out a fishing pole with a picture of Link on the hook. She dangled it in front of Light, who stared up at it and smiled, and led her away from the tied up girl.

"What's wrong?" Warrior Kitty asked Pikachu.

Pikachu turned to her. "Lauren's being mind controlled." He responded. The others looked at him in surprise.

"What? She is?" Sonic asked.

"How do you know?" Frost questioned suspiciously.

"She has a the green glow in her eyes." Pikachu answered.

"What does that mean?" Mighty asked, tilting her head.

"We found this out when Master Hand was un brainwashing the smashers before you guys came." Fox responded. "When they're brainwashed, they have a green glow in their eyes. That's how we knew who was controlled and who wasn't."

"And Lauren has this glow." Pikachu confirmed. "She's brainwashed."

"Well, how do we snap her out of it?" Frost asked.

"I don't know. Master Hand was the one who un brainwashed smashers. He used magic to do that."

"Well, we don't have magic." Falco mumbled.

"Here, let's try this." Warrior Kitty then approached Lauren and bashed her at the back of her head as hard as she could. Lauren then went unconscious.

"Well that solved nothing." Falco muttered. "Ya knocked her out!"

"Hold on." Warrior Kitty then stood on her hind legs and whispered into the girl's ear. "Lauren, Light's coming to tear you apart."

Lauren's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight. "DON'T DO IT! I'M INNOCENT!" She shouted. She then blinked and a look of realization dawned on her face and she smiled. "I'm not controlled anymore. I'm free!" To make sure, Pikachu looked into her eyes. The green glow was gone.

"She's normal." He confirmed with a smile. Frost then sliced the ropes that held her to the chair and Lauren got up.

"I have to apologize for this entire predicament." Lauren said. "Sara can tend to be..."

"A bullshitting moron?" Light asked.

"Yeah, that. She told me her idea before she came here to do this. I didn't like it all that much and I stopped being her friend. Well, then she brainwashed me and proceeded to do everything anyway. I'm sorry."

Warrior Kitty smiled. "It's okay. We forgive you for being part of Sara's plan, after all, she was controlling you."

"Yeah, you couldn't help it." Mighty added.

"In fact, why don't you join us!" Light suggested. "So you can get back at Sara for doing all this! What do you say?"

Lauren thought it over for a moment then smiled. "Sure!" Everyone smiled then, suddenly, a blueish light started to surround Lauren and soon engulfed her entire body. Everyone stared in surprise as her body began to shrink and change shape. After a moment, the light disappeared and standing there was a pikachu with white fur on her chest and a purple bandana around her neck. The pikachu blinked open her eyes and looked at her body, surprised.

"What the- What happened to me?" She asked.

"Lauren, you're a pokemon." Warrior Kitty said then looked around in confusion. "But...how...?"

"It's probably because she's part of our team now." Pikachu answered. "Master Hand only turned you four into pokemon because no normal human could face Sara as their selves. So when Lauren agreed to help, the spell could've emitted from you all and changed her form."

"Oooohhh." Everyone said in understanding.

"This is actually, really cool." Lauren smiled, looking at her paws.

"So Lauren, do you know where Sara has the other smashers?" Mighty asked.

The pikachu nodded. "Yes. They're at the Party Central Place. It's a place where you can hold parties. Sara's having her birthday party there, all the smashers will be there. It's located in a small town near the Subspace Emissary land."

The others took in all the information. "Alright." Pikachu said. "We know where the other smashers are now."

"So all we have to do is head to that party place." Frost said.

"Then we should get going." Fox suggested.

Sonic then smirked. "Who's ready to crash a party?"

**Ta da! Lauren is now on our side to help take down the bullshitting moron that is Sara! *Confetti* Let's celebrate! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter should be up soon, see ya! **


	10. Party Crashers pt 1

**Hello all! I'm back with another chapter! I have nothing else to say, so, enjoy! **

Chapter 9: Party Crashers pt 1 

The group rode down the streets of a small town. They were following the directions that Lauren had told them. Now, they had arrived to the town and quickly spotted the building known as Party Center. As they hopped off their motorcycles, they could hear music blasting loudly from inside. They walked across the parking lot and stopped in front of the building.

"Okay." Pikachu said to the five girls. "We can't go in because we'll risk ourselves getting caught and brainwashed. So you five will have to go in on your own."

"So, you're having us risk ourselves and go in there to finish the mission while you guys decide not to risk yourselves and lounge out here." Light said then scoffed. "Gee, thanks..."

"Well, think about it." Mighty reasoned. "They have the risk of getting put under Sara's control and we don't."

"Yeah, but Sara wants us killed." Light argued back. "That's a bigger, more life-threatening risk."

"Can you just go in and do the damn mission!" Falco snapped.

"We'll be fine, Light." Warrior Kitty reassured.

"Plus, we'll still be observing." Pikachu said. He took out a laptop and walky-talkies. "We'll watch and give you advice through these."

"Then how will you watch us?" Frost asked. After a moment of getting things together, her and Warrior Kitty stood there with video cameras duct taped to their heads with sticky notes on them that said, _Hat. _"Yeah, real convincing." Warrior Kitty said sarcastically.

"Well, you guys aren't supposed to be seen anyway. It doesn't matter if the cameras are hidden or not." Sonic said.

Frost considered the thought and nodded. "True."

"Alright guys," Warrior Kitty said. "Let's go!" Her, Light, Frost, and Mighty began to bound toward the building, but Lauren, however, stayed behind. The four stopped and looked back at her questioningly.

"Lauren, aren't you coming?" Mighty asked.

The Pikachu shook her head. "I'm not a fighter, I won't be cut out for this part of the mission. So I'll stay behind and tell you guys information."

"You sure?" Frost asked.

"Yes." Lauren responded. "Also, I don't want to risk having Sara find put I'm no longer under her control and brainwash me again. So I kinda have that risk too."

"Okay then." Warrior Kitty said. "We'll go on our own." The other three nodded and they continued to the building.

"Good luck!" Lauren shouted after them. She and the smashers watched them as they left.

"I have a feeling something bad will happen as they carry this out." Sonic said.

"I'm thinking that myself." Fox added.

"Me too." Falco agreed.

Pikachu turned and scowled at them. "You guys are so unfaithful!"

The four approached the front of the building and soon spotted a window. They crept up to it and peered inside. Inside was a big party. There were balloons, a mountain of presents, streamers, a snack table, and a huge banner that said, _Happy Birthday Sara! _ The rest of the brainwashed smashers were there along with Satan, Obama, Mr. Johnson, and Sara herself.

"Look at them all, having fun." Light growled. "It sickens me."

"What do we do?" Mighty asked.

"We find a way to get inside." Warrior Kitty replied.

"How do we do that?" Frost questioned. Warrior Kitty stayed silent for a moment.

"Damn, I don't know." She said. "I've never performed a spy mission before."

Light thought about it and smiled. "I got it! We can just sneak in!" She then crouched low to the ground. "Stealth mode."

The doors to the party building creaked open and she crawled in, her body completely exposed and held a bush branch above her head, singing the Mission Impossible theme.

"Or we could just, go through the air vents." Mighty said.

"That could work!" Warrior Kitty smiled.

"Well, now to get Light back." Frost took her walky-talky and spoke in it. "Light, Link's out stripping in the parking lot." Less than a second later, the mega absol ran back out and looked around in excitement.

"Where?! Where's stripping Link?!" She asked.

"He's not here." Frost responded.

"Then why-"

"New plan, we're taking the vents inside."

"Oohhh. Better stealth mode, I see."

The two approached Mighty and Warrior Kitty as they were yanking off a vent lid. Once getting that accomplished, the four peered in the darkness.

"It's go time." Warrior Kitty smiled.

**(Page Break) **

"Alright." Warrior Kitty said, stopping. The four girls were now deep in the vents. In front of them were two vents that branched off in different ways; one going down and one going straight forward.

"We'll split up here." Warrior Kitty continued. "Mighty, Frost, take the vent going down. Once you get to the bottom, get out and sneak around the building. Watch to see what the smashers are doing."

"Can do." Mighty said and Frost nodded.

"Me and Light will stay in the vents. If you two see a smasher go into a separate room or area on their own, let us know and we'll sneak to that room and snap them out of their brainwash."

"Sounds like a plan." Light smiled.

"Okay, let's do this!" Frost said. The gabite and the vulpix took off down the downward vent and the sylveon and mega absol went forward in the vents.

**Let the spy mission begin! So, this section of the story will be split into multiple parts, due to a lot of exciting events happening! Also, I wanted to put this last chapter, but I forgot to so I'll put this up now. **

**Here are a list of smashers that are and aren't brainwashed: **

**Brainwashed: Pit, Toon Link, Mario, Luigi, Ice Climbers, Red and his pokemon, Jigglypuff, Rob, Game and Watch, Link, Ike, and Kirby. **

**Not Brainwashed: Lucario, Pikachu, Fox, Falco, Sonic, Yoshi, Pichu, Peach, Zelda, Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf, Bowser, Marth, Captain Falcon (Mattress), Snake, Samus, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Roy, Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, Villager, Ness, Lucas, Sheik, DK, and Diddy. **

**For those who might be wondering, all the brainwashed smashers that were on Satan's side were with Josh and Lauren on the car chase and were frozen and teleported to Master Hand and were now restored. **

**Hope this will make things clear! **

**Thank you guys for reading, the next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	11. Party Crashers pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with a chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Party Crashers pt 2 

Mighty and Frost slid down the vent and soon reached the bottom. A vent opening stood in front of them and they crawled forward and looked out. In front of them was the snack table, which blocked most of their view. But they were still able to see some of the party.

"Let's move." Frost whispered and kicked open the vent, causing Mighty to flinch.

"Be a bit more careful." The vulpix said.

"Sorry." Frost said back.

Mighty peeked out and looked around. Seeing that it was clear, she crawled out with Frost following close behind. The two his behind the snack table and peered out. Mighty scanned the crowd of people, looking for wondering smashers. Frost, on the other hand, looked at the snacks and licked her lips. She took a cup full of punch and began to drink it.

"Okay, we need to get higher." Mighty whispered. "So we can get a better view." She went silent when she turned to see her companion drinking punch. "Frost!"

Said gabite jumped and looked at her.

"Now's not the time to be snacking!" Mighty scolded. She then thought for a moment. "On second thought, hand me a cupcake." Frost nodded and gave her one. The vulpix took a couple bites and the gabite continued to drink when the sound of chewing could be heard above them. Slowly, the two peeked over the edge of the table and saw Kirby munching away at the chips.

"It's Kirby!" Frost whispered. "How do we get him?" Mighty looked down at the cupcake in her paw and smiled.

"Like this." She took one of her crossbow arrows and stuck the cupcake on the tip and held it up at the edge of the table. Kirby continued to eat the chips until the cupcake caught his attention. It moved up and down and wiggled, coaxing him to come. Kirby blinked then smiled.

"Floating cupcake!" He squealed in delight and hopped toward the bait. Mighty then brought the cupcake down and the puffball ended up falling over the edge and on the floor.

"Grab him!" Mighty demanded and Frost tussled with him on the ground. She was then able to pin him and cover his mouth.

"Good, now we need to restore him to normal." Mighty said. "Just, how?" The two thought for a moment until an idea came to Frost.

"I got it!" She took a deep breath and let it out, performing the move, Dragon Breath. The pale, greenish fumes emitted from her mouth and right into the puffballs face. Kirby's eyes widen and watered at the smell and he began to struggle out of her grasp, but it was to no avail. His struggling started to die down and then went limp. Frost got off him and her and Mighty stared at the puffball for a few moments. He didn't move at all.

"You didn't kill, did you?" Mighty asked with concern.

"I hope not." Frost responded.

Kirby then shifted and blinked open his beady eyes. He looked up at the two pokemon in front of him and then looked around.

"Am I...am I free?" He asked. Mighty and Frost looked into his eyes and saw that the greenish shade was gone. They sighed in relief.

"He's back to normal." Mighty smiled.

"Who are you two?" Kirby asked them warily.

"We'll explain everything." Frost said.

**(Page Break) **

An arrow shot toward the little chandelier at the ceiling of the building. It lodged into the many lights and held in place. Stealthily, Mighty climbed up the rope that was tied to the arrow and soon made it to the chandelier and climbed on. Soon after, Kirby floated up to join her with Frost clinging to his feet.

"So you guys and two others are here to stop Sara and free Nintendo World." Kirby confirmed after the explanation her got.

Mighty nodded. "Yes. Now, we're currently on a spy-ish mission to free the other smashers so we need to be quiet." As soon as she finished speaking, a loud slurping sound was heard and both Mighty and Kirby turned to see Frost with the entire punch bowl, drinking from it. The gabite looked up from her drinking to see Mighty scowling at her.

"What?" She asked obliviously.

The vulpix pointed at the punch bowl. "Why?" She questioned.

Frost shrugged. "The punch is good."

"But you didn't have to bring the entire bowl!"

"It's not like I'm gonna drop it."

The bowl then slipped from her grasp and plummeted toward the ground. Frost and Mighty watched it fall, stunned. Kirby watched it as well and blinked.

"There's so much irony in this moment." He finally said.

**(Page Break) **

Light sat in front of a large fan in the vents. The air emitting from the propelling blades blew back at her white fur, making it flow majestically. "This feels really good." She said in a relaxed tone.

Warrior Kitty sighed with impatience. "C'mon, _something _has to happen."

"Don't worry, I'm sure an opportunity will come." Light reassured. As if on cue, Mighty's voice spoke through their walky-talkies.

"Light! Warrior Kitty! Link is heading to the bathroom. He's alone, so you can go after him." Warrior Kitty and Light looked at each other.

"Wow, nice call." The sylveon said.

"My psychic abilities are always remarkable." The mega absol replied proudly.

Warrior Kitty picked up the walky-talky and spoke back. "Thanks Mighty. We're heading there now." The two then bounded through the maze of vents.

**(Page Break) **

Warrior Kitty and Light walked down a lone air vent, in search for the bathrooms. The mega absol trotted in the front with the sylveon behind. "So, if we're heading to the boy's room, how will we go in if we're girls?" Warrior Kitty wondered aloud.

"We're just going to have to go in." Light responded. "Nothing shall stop us from saving our beloved characters! Not even a men's room!"

"Okay, I just don't feel right walking into a place not meant for female eyes."

"Well think of it this way. We'll finally get to see what the inside of the boy's bathroom looks-" Light then suddenly yelped as she stepped on a vent opening and began to fall through it. As swift as lightning, Warrior Kitty grabbed her tail in her mouth and stopped her.

The two looked and saw that the room they were dangling in was the men's bathroom. The door suddenly opened and the two went dead silent when Link walked in, not noticing the pokemon above him. His green tunic was soaked with red punch and he held a spare one in his hands.

"How does a punch bowl randomly fall from the ceiling?" He asked himself in confusion. "Now I gotta change outta this and get it dry cleaned." Link slipped off his soaked tunic, leaving his bare chest and torso exposed. Both Warrior Kitty's and Light's eyes widen and their cheeks blushed bright red at the sight of shirtless Link. They froze still and stared as he tried to scrub some of the punch off his tunic in the sink.

Warrior Kitty realized she was staring and quickly covered her eyes with her ribbons, cheeks flushing brighter. Light, on the other hand, continued to stare with a smile creeping on her face, cheeks going more red as well, and a bit of drool dripping from her mouth. Plus, a little bit of blood dripped from her nose as well.

Warrior Kitty started to back up and pull Light back in the vent. As soon as she got her in, she uncovered her eyes and looked at her companion, who immediately turned back to the opening and looked out. But disappointment swept over her when she saw that Link was putting his spare tunic on.

"Damn it! I wish I got a picture!" Light whispered.

"Worry about that some other time." Warrior Kitty said, still recovering from the awkwardness. "We have to find a way to get him down and unbrainwash him."

Light thought for a moment then smiled. "I got it!" She then jumped out of the vent and bashed Link on the head with her shovel. The hylian flopped on his back, knocked out. Warrior Kitty jumped from the vents as well and looked down at the unconscious Link.

"I don't think that was necessary." She said.

"All is necessary in the line of justice!" Light replied.

"Well, we have Link. Now all we have to do is think of a way to snap him out of his brainwash. And I don't think doing the same thing we did to Lauren will work this time." Warrior Kitty said, lifting Link's hand and letting it fall limply on the ground.

The two went silent as they thought of a possible way. After a while, Light began to look around.

"Huh. So this is what the inside of the men's room looks like." She said, braking the silence.

**And done! Yay! We have Kirby on our side! And possibly Link! Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon, see ya! **

**Brainwashed: Link (for the time being), Mario, Pit, Toon Link, Olimar, Rob, Luigi, Game and Watch, Red and his pokemon, Jigglypuff, Ike, and the Ice Climbers. **

**Not Brainwashed: Kirby, Sonic, Fox, Pikachu, Falco, Pichu, Yoshi, and everyone else that I'm too lazy to name. **


	12. Party Crashers pt 3

**OH MAH GERD! I just got Pokemon Y yesterday and I'm so happy. I played it during every free moment I had in school. Oh yeah, chapter. **

**Hello all! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 11: Party Crashers pt 3 

Link slowly blinked open his eyes and winced as he felt pain in his head. _What happened? _He asked himself. He then looked down to see a mega absol snuggling in his lap. _It's that liberal absol! _Link looked up to see a sylveon talking in a walky-talky. He tried to get up, but he was wrapped in toilet paper, leaving him immobile and unable to speak (it covered his mouth as well).

"We have him tied up here, we just don't know how to restore him." Warrior Kitty said in the walky-talky.

"Just do to him what you did to me." Lauren's voice spoke back.

"Light already tried that with her shovel. It didn't work." Warrior Kitty replied.

"Well, try to find a way." Pikachu's voice spoke.

"Try something traumatizing." Mighty's voice said as well. "That's what Frost did to get Kirby."

Warrior Kitty's ears perked. "You guys got Kirby?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we'll try trauma." She then put her walky-talky down and faced Link and Light. "Light! Focus!" She said to her companion. The mega absol sat straight up.

"I'm up! I'm good!" She said.

"Okay." Warrior Kitty continued. "Let's try something traumatizing to restore him. Just what would be traumatizing enough?" They went into another silent thinking.

Light then perked up and a smirk spread on her face. "I know something we could try." She the turned to Link, who looked at her nervously. "Actually, something _I _could try." She ripped the toilet paper that covered his mouth off, but before he could say anything, she crashed her mouth against his.

Link's eyes widen in horror and he started squirming to get away, but Light had a tight grip on him. Warrior Kitty just watched with shock and awkwardness as her companion continued to kiss the hylian feverishly. _Note to self, clear mind of this image once it's done. _She said to herself.

Meanwhile, out in the parking lot, Pikachu, Fox, Falco, Sonic, Yoshi, Lauren, and Pichu watched blankly with a little of disgust as Light continued to make out with Link from Warrior Kitty's head camera. An awkward silence passed between the six of them.

"This is what we get for having young teen girls handle this." Falco finally muttered.

Back in the bathroom, Warrior Kitty continued to watch for a solid minute. _Okay, I've had enough. _She said to herself.

"Light." She said, approaching the mega absol. "Light, that's enough. You can stop." She gripped Light's scruff in her mouth and her ribbons wrapped around her chest. Warrior Kitty pulled her companion away from Link, breaking their forced make-out session. Light wiped her mouth and swayed on her paws, face flushed red.

"I saw Link shirtless and just made out with him." She breathed out. "This is by far the best day of my life." She then fell over and flopped on the ground. Warrior Kitty sighed and shook her head. She turned back to Link, who didn't look too good. He looked like he just saw a ghost and he shuttered.

"I...I feel so violated." He whispered. Warrior Kitty looked in his eyes and saw that the greenish shine was gone.

"You're also from your brainwash." She said with a relieved smile.

Link blinked. "I am?" Realization dawned on his face and he smiled. "I am!" Warrior Kitty unwrapped him from the toilet paper and he got up.

"So you and your..." Link eyed the passed out Light with discomfort and fear. "...friend, are stopping Sara from taking over Nintendo." He said, remembering the confrontation in the mansion a couple chapters ago.

Warrior Kitty nodded. "As of now, we're getting as many smashers as we can and snap them out of brainwash."

Link nodded in understanding. "Okay. And your name is...?"

"I'm Warrior Kitty and she's Light."

"Alright. You know, if you need the help, I can help you guys restore the smashers and defeat Sara. After all, the smashers are like my family. Plus, I wanna get back at Sara for brainwashing me and the others and turning Nintendo into a retarded hell."

"That would actually be really appreciated. We could always use as much help as we can get."

"Then I'm here for you."

Link then kneeled down and took her ribbon in his hand and shook it in a handshake-like gesture.

**(Page Break) **

"This is Warrior Kitty." The sylveon's voice spoke through the walky-talky. Mighty picked it up and responded.

"Yes?"

"We snapped Link out of brainwash and he's on our side now." Warrior Kitty said.

Mighty smiled. "That's fantastic! How'd you do it?"

An awkward silence passed. "...Some things are better left unsaid..."

"Um...okay?"

"Huh. So far, we've been doing really well." Frost commented.

"Nothing can go wrong!" Kirby said. Well, good ol' irony kicked in and the chandelier jerked downward. The three went quiet with "Oh shit" expressions as it began to creak.

"Gee...thanks Kirby." Frost muttered. The chandelier snapped and began to fall with the three on it, screaming their heads off.

"So then I bashed him with my hammer and knocked him out." Mario said. He was currently in a conversation with Ike and Obama. Little did they know about a chandelier shadow appearing over them. "So I'm sure that'll be the last time Bowser will steal my pizza."

"You know, that reminds me about a time when Mitt Romney-" Obama was interrupted when the chandelier suddenly crashed down on top of Mario and Ike. Everyone went silent and turned their attention to the fallen light ornament. Obama stared wide eyed at Frost, Mighty, and Kirby, who looked back at him.

"It's them! It's the enemy!" He shouted. The brainwashed smashers then drew their weapons and began to gather around the three. Frost, Mighty, and Kirby gulped in nervousness and looked around in panic.

"We're screwed..." Mighty said.

**Aw shit. This won't end well... **

**More epicness will happen next chapter, which will be up soon. So- ah, screw it! POKEMON! *runs out of room* **

**Pichu: *sighs* We're finishing for her again. **

**Yoshi: Warrior Kitty would like to thank you readers for reading and would want to let you know that the next chapter will be up soon. **

**Pichu: She also has ideas for Plasmatroopa to keep a counter for. How many times Mighty and Frost fail, how many times Light sexually harasses Link, and how many times Warrior Kitty makes something abusing or embarrassing to Link in this story. **

**Yoshi: Now don't forget to leave a review! **

**Yoshi & Pichu: See ya!**


	13. Party Crashers pt 4

**Who has two thumbs and her birthday is today?... THIS GIRL!**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for not updating yesterday, I had to go to art club after school then I come home to see that my internet is down. But since it's working now, enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: This chapter may not be all that good, I was half asleep in algebra class when I wrote it. But enjoy it the best you can! **

Chapter 12: Party Crashers pt 4 

The sound of crashing and Obama screaming caught Warrior Kitty's and Link's attention. The two poked their heads out of the bathroom door and stared in horror at Frost, Mighty, and Kirby being surrounded by brainwashed smashers.

"We gotta help them!" Warrior Kitty said with panic. She turned and shook Light awake.

"What happened?" The mega absol said, sitting up straight.

"Mighty, Frost, and Kirby are in trouble." Link said. Light immediately got to her paws.

"We have to go then!" She said. Warrior Kitty and Link nodded in agreement and the three ran out of the bathroom.

Mighty, Kirby, and Frost cowered under the hostile glares of their enemies and brainwashed smashers. Sara walked up to the front and stood before the three.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. "And where are the other two?"

Mighty hopped off the chandelier and stood up to the girl. "Like what we said back at the mansion, we're saving this world. We're here to free the smashers from your control."

"Like me!" Kirby said indiginately. "You're gonna pay for brainwashing me and my friends!"

Sara continued to glare at them. "So I see you already have Kirby under your liberal control."

"We're not the ones controlling, that's you!" Frost said. "And not just Kirby, we have Bowser, Marth, Peach, Zelda, Samus, Captain Falcon, Snake, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wolf, Wario, and Lauren."

Satan's eyes widen. "You have my smashers?!" He asked in disbelief.

"You have Lauren?!" Sara added, equally shocked.

"They're not yours!" Mighty said. "None of them are. Neither is this world yours! You have to stop or go down in a fight!"

"So be it then!" Sara snapped. "Like I said before, I'm changing this world and no one is gonna stop me! Not even filthy, liberal pokemon like you!"

A bomb then flew into her hands. Before Sara could react, it blew up right in her face, leaving her hair blown back and soot black. Warrior Kitty, Light, and Link showed up and stood with Mighty, Frost, and Kirby. Sara stared at Link in shock.

"Link, what're you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not under your control anymore." Link responded. "And I'm going to help these four save my home from you!" Hurt shone in Sara's eyes for half a second then was replaced with rage.

"Attack!" She shouted and everyone advanced forward at her command. Warrior Kitty, Frost, Light, Mighty, Link, and Kirby drew their weapons and then the battle broke out. The four girls used their weapons and pokemon moves to defend and fight back as the smashers came on all sides and attacked them. But, of course, they were horribly outnumbered.

"There's too much of them!" Mighty said as she deflected Ivysaur's Razor Leaf with a flame thrower.

"We can't fight them all." Warrior Kitty stated as she swatted Toon Link away with her bat. "We have to retreat."

"Let's make it easier to do that." Frost said. She then grabbed a hold of Kirby's feet. "Take me up." Kirby nodded and began to float up in the air with Frost hanging on. Once they were high enough, the gabite used Ice Beam and sprayed it all around, freezing all the brainwashed smashers. They came back down and joined the others.

"Let's go!" Light said as they were about to make a run for it, Obama, Mr. Johnson, and Satan blocked their way.

"Don't think things will always be that easy." Sara said to them. The six looked at all of the people in front of them, their hearts beating fast.

"Why didn't you freeze the rest of them?!" Link said to Frost.

"I don't think straight when I'm in life-threatening situations!" She defended herself.

"Get them!" Sara ordered. Satan, Obama, and Mr. Johson lunged forward. The six jumped out of their way and faced them once more.

"Don't worry, we can take them!" Warrior Kitty said confidently. "After all, we have weapons!"

Mr. Johnson smirked. "Or so you think." He pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. Then, the bag that he had on his back opened and many guns came out. Satan, Obama, Sara, and himself each got one. "Thanks to my invention, the Portable Weapon Storager. So no matter where we are, we'll always be ready for a fight." They all then cocked their guns in unison.

"...Fuck..." Light muttered as the rest stared in horror. The opposing group opened fire on them and began shooting. Mighty, Frost, Light, Link, and Kirby all screamed but Warrior Kitty hopped to the front and used Mirror Coat. The bullets were deflected and shot back. The opposing group quickly dodged and continued to fire.

Warrior Kitty held her ground and turned back to the others. "You guys go ahead and escape. I'll hold them off!"

"Are you crazy?!" Mighty asked in disbelief. "We can't leave you!"

"I'll be fine, just go! I can't use Mirror Coat forever!"

The others hesitated then took off toward the doors to the building. However, the opposing group saw them and some began to shoot at them. As the bullets shot past their heads, they ducked behind a table.

"We have no choice but to fight back." Link said, taking out his bow.

Mighty took her crossbow and armed it. "Right behind you."

The two stood from behind the table and began firing their arrows. The opposing group dodged them and continued to shoot.

"They're persistent." Link observed. He then turned to Light and Frost. "Light, take Kirby and get out of the building."

"But I wanna-"

"Now Light! It's the only safe area and if there's danger out there, you're strong enough to protect Kirby since he doesn't have long distance weapons."

Light opened her mouth to object but stopped herself. She nodded and told Kirby to get on her back. Once the puffball was on, she darted toward the exit.

Sara quickly spotted her and began to run after the mega absol to shoot her down, but Warrior Kitty tripped her with her bat. Sara glared back at her tried to kick her, but the sylveon quickly hopped back and countered with swings of her bat.

Once Link saw that Light and Kirby made it outside safely, he turned to Frost. "Frost, I'm going to need you fire as many Dragon Rages at them as possible." He ordered.

The gabite saluted. "On it!" She poked her head from behind the table and fired a powerful Dragon Rage at the opposing group. It made contact with the area around them and exploded, but they continued to fire.

"Link, we're gonna need to retreat." Mighty said with concern. "I'm beginning to run out of arrows." Link reached to the quiver on his back and realized he was low as well.

"You're right." He said. "And it doesn't look like Warrior Kitty can hold off most of the bullets and Sara any longer." They turned to see the sylveon still blocking Sara's kicks and still had her Mirror Coat up, but she was starting to look exhausted.

"We should probably go now." Frost suggested. The others nodded but right as they turned, Satan appeared right there and looked over them.

"You three aren't going anywhere."

**Horrible chapter is horrible! Well, not everyone is perfect. We all have flaws, don't we? Something I would like to say, to those of you who are wondering, after reading Lauren's review, what I'm going to do with Mr. Johnson. Well, you will find out later in the story. I have something planned for him. **

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be up soon. See ya!**


	14. Party Crashers pt 5

**Warning! This chapter is just as terrible as the last one. Read at your own risk. **

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. Try to enjoy it as much as you can. Enjoy. **

Chapter 13: Party Crashers pt 5 

"You three aren't going anywhere." Satan said. Link, Mighty, and Frost looked up at him in horror. He aimed his gun right at them and laughed evilly. "Say good bye to life."

Before he could shoot, Mighty thought fast and fired a Flame Thrower at his face. Satan flinched and covered his face with his hands. Link drew his sword and Frost drew her katana and they both sliced at his legs, causing him to drop to his knees. Satan glared at them and began to throw punches at the three.

While the fight still went on, two smashers under the chandelier shifted and opened their eyes, which no longer held the greenish glow.

"What happened?" Mario groaned in pain.

"I don't know." Ike responded. Realization then came to both of them.

"Wait, we're no longer controlled." Mario smiled. "We're free!"

"Finally!" Ike said, then a look of wonder came on his face. "So what's goin' on right now?" Mighty then suddenly ran past the two of them with Satan chasing after her.

"The hell?" Mario asked in confusion as he watched the two run.

"Wait, I recognize that vulpix." Ike said. "She was one of the pokemon that said they were going to stop Sara from changing Nintendo."

"Well then, what's she doing here with Satan chasing her?"

Warrior Kitty then ran by, shooting a Hyper Beam behind her with Sara chasing her. Realization hit the two of them again.

"Shit! There's a fight going on!" Ike shouted.

"Well, we have to help!" Mario said. The two then squirmed their way out from under the chandelier. They soon got out and got to their feet. "Let's go!" Mario demanded.

Mighty dodged and weaver her way around the tables of the building, desperately trying to get away from Satan, who was knocking everything out of the way to get to her. She skidded to a stop when she arrived to a wall corner. Mighty turned and squeaked with fright and looked up as Satan loomed over her.

"I got you now." Satan growled and aimed his gun right at her. Mighty pressed her back against the wall, heart racing fast. But just before he could shoot, a large fire ball hit him right at the back of his head, causing him to fall over, face first on the ground. Mighty looked down at the fallen Satan then up to see an iconic red plumber standing there.

"Mario!" She shouted in joy.

Mario smiled back. "The one and only."

Satan shifted and got up, glaring at the plumber. "So you've turned against us too?" He asked.

"I was never with you in the first place." Mario replied coldly.

"Then you'll go down with the rest of them!" Satan reached to his gun. He cocked it and aimed to shoot it at them, until...

"Eruption!" Ike shouted and brought his flaming sword down on the evil lord. The power blown Satan away from the three.

"Ike!" Mighty said, still smiling. "How did you guys get unbrainwashed?"

"I guess the chandelier falling on us was enough to snap us out of it." Ike replied.

"Oh, well then me, Kirby, and Frosy actually did something useful with that." Mighty said with wonder.

Mario looked at her in confusion. "Wait, you did what?"

"Mario! Ike!" Link exclaimed and ran up to the three with Frost following after. "You guys are back to normal!"

"And we're helping too." Mario said. "No one's taking over Nintendo while I'm here."

"Me too." Ike said.

"Well, we finally have more help." Frost said. "And more people we restored. So I guess we're still accomplishing something."

"Yeah, but not anymore." The five turned to see Satan standing there again, this time with Obama and Mr. Johnson. "The only thing you're accomplishing is dying."

The five looked at him blankly for a moment. "Accomplishing dying? Really? That's the best punch line you could come up with?" Frost asked in disbelief. "No one want's to accomplish death."

"Plus, it did sound a little cheesy." Mario agreed. "You could've thought of something better and cooler to say."

"Well, there are people that want to accomplish death." Mighty pointed out. "People who want to commit suicide want to accomplish dying."

"Yeah, that is true." Link said.

"SHUT UP AND BE AFRAID!" Satan hollered at them in rage as he and the other two cocked their guns.

The five backed up as Satan, Mr. Johnson, and Obama advanced toward them. "Now would be a good time for a significant rescue." Frost said. Suddenly, the faint sound of motors were heard and four motorcycles burst through the windows of the building and rammed into Satan, Obama, and Mr. Johnson, sending them away. The five stared in surprise as the motorcycles skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Did someone call for a significant rescue?" Light asked from one of the bikes. With her was Sonic. On another was Fox and Falco, another had Lauren and Pikachu, and the final one had Pichu, Kirby, and Yoshi.

"Bout time you guys decided to help!" Mighty said.

Pikachu scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for not coming sooner. We had to think of a plan and this was the best we came up with."

"Save apologies for later! We have to go!" Mario ordered. He, Link, Frost, Mighty, and Ike hopped on a motorcycle. They all then started up the bikes and prepared to drive away.

"Hold on!" Fox said. "Where's Warrior Kitty?" They all turned to see the sylveon still fighting with Sara. The girl tried to kick at her again then shoot her, but Warrior Kitty still blocked the bullets with Mirror Coat and jumped away from the kick. Finally, all her energy drained and she hunched over with her Mirror Coat going away. Sara smirked and aimed her gun at the sylveon. Warrior Kitty looked up in panic but before she can run away, Sara shot at her, getting her right in the leg.

Warrior Kitty yelped in pain and flopped to the ground. Sara smirked and aimed the gun right at the pokemon, ready to finish her off. Before she shot, Light sped up on the motorcycle and smacked her with her shovel. As she did so, Sonic quickly grabbed the sylveon and they sped away.

"Alrighr, let's go!" Mario ordered. All four motorcycles started up and then they all drove out of the building and sped away. Back in the Party Central building, Sara got up from the ground, a red mark was on her face from where Light smacked her.

She stared after the retreating motorcycles as they began to disappear from view. Sara narrowed her eyes, enraged that they had gotten away. _Next time, I'll kill them for sure. _

**(Page Break) **

The group drove through the small town, in search for a place to stay for the night. "That was probably the scariest thing I've ever experienced." Mighty said.

"I know, it was pretty fun too, I have to admit." Frost said as well.

"And you didn't fail." Pikachu added. "You guys got Link, Kirby, Mario, and Ike back."

"Though, one of us got hurt." Light mumbled. They all glanced at Warrior Kitty with worry. She was unconcious now from exhaustion and the shock and pain from the gun shot. Blood stained her hoodie sleeve and trickled down her leg from her wound.

"She'll be okay, right?" Yoshi asked with concern.

"She will." Mario reassured. "We'll get her fixed up."

A silence passed through the group for a couple minutes until Link realized something. "Wait. Since Frost froze most of the brainwashed smashers so we could get away, couldn't we have contacted Master Hand to take them and restore them?"

Everyone remained silent until Frost snapped. "Oh Fuc-"

**Pichu: Yoshi, where's Warrior Kitty? **

**Yoshi: Oh, she told me she's taking a leap of failure of a cliff because of the outcomes of the this chapter and the last one. Mostly the last one. I think she took a parachute with her, so I think she'll be fine. **

**Pichu: Oh... So I'm guessing we're finishing for her again. **

**Yoshi: Yup.**

**Pichu: *sighs* Alright. Warrior Kitty would like to thank you readers for readers for reading. She would also like to apologize that these chapters weren't that great. **

**Yoshi: The next chapter will be up soon. And she forgot to do this yesterday, so I was told to do this for her. Here's cupcakes for all you reviewers from Warrior Kitty's birthday. *hands out cupcakes***

**Pichu: So that's it for now.**

**Pichu & Yoshi: See ya!**


	15. Item Quest

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 14: Item Quest 

All was quiet.

The group had spent most of the night driving around the small town, searching for a place to stay for the night. They finally found a small, dirty looking motel. But with nowhere else to go, they decided to stay there. They had checked into their room and then decided who slept where, since there were only two beds.

Mighty, Frost, Lauren, Light, and Warrior Kitty slept in one bed and Yoshi, Pichu, and Kirby took the other. Mario had suggested they give the beds to the kids, so him and the rest slept on blankets on the ground.

Now, it's the following morning. Mario slept, surprisingly comfortingly, on the blanket. All was peaceful, until Yoshi fell and landed on his back, hard. Mario let out a painful breath as the dinosaur rolled off him.

"Sorry Mario." He muttered. The plumber looked up to see Pichu and Kirby jumping on the bed they slept on, smacking each other with pillows, which was probably why Yoshi fell on him. He looked around the rest of the room to see Mighty watching the tv with the volume turned up really loud and Frost and Lauren still asleep. Warrior Kitty was trying to calm the younger kids down, and failing miserably.

Mario sat up, but before he could say anything, Link walked out of the bathroom, wet and had a towel wrapped around his waist, indicating he just got out of shower.

"Okay, who stole my underwear?" The hylian asked. Mario turned and looked under the bed to see Light hiding under one of the beds, snuggling her face in a pair of underwear. He let out a frustrated sigh. _Of course, every morning has start in a chaotic way. _He mumbled to himself.

Mario got up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Eight thirty-three." Link replied. "I woke up to hearing the Spongebob theme song blast out of tv speakers and Pichu, Kirby, and Yoshi having a violent pillow fight, so I just decided to get up and take a shower." Just as he finished his sentence, Pichu smacked Kirby hard with her pillow and sent him fly across the room and straight out the window.

"I win!" The little pokemon shouted in victory.

"Yeah, so far we had three people come to our room to tell us to shut the fuck up. But, Warrior Kitty's failing to get that done." Link continued.

"Okay." Mario said. He then looked around the room and realized that five people were missing. "Wait, where's Fox, Pikachu, Ike, Falco, and Sonic?"

"Dunno. They were gone when I woke up."

"They went to get breakfast." Warrior Kitty answered. "They should be back in a little while."

"Alright." Mario said. "But Link, please do me a favor and put on some cloths. I mean, there are young girls in this room!"

"I would, but I can't find my underwear." Link said. Just then, Light peeked out from under the bed and smirked. She swiftly poked out and grabbed Link's towel in her mouth and yanked it off, leaving him exposed butt naked. He squealed in surprise and tried to cover himself as Mario looked away in surprise and disgust.

"AAAAAAHHH! MY EYES!" Pichu shouted in horror and cover her eyes at the sight. Warrior Kitty blushed furiously and wrapped her ribbons around her eyes and Yoshi had this expression on his face: O_O

The only ones who didn't react was Kirby, who was still outside the window, Mighty, who was distracted by the tv, and Frost, who was still asleep.

"Link! Make yourself decent!" Mario shouted. Link then scurried away into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. As the rest were trying to recover from the image that they just saw and probably will never forget, Light snickered from under the bed, holding a digital camera.

"This picture is defiantly going online." She said aloud to herself.

**(Page Break) **

"Well, the task didn't really end well, that I can see." Master Hand said. "But you did manage to restore four smashers and all the smashers on Satan's side. With that in mind, I congratulate you all."

Fox, Pikachu, Falco, Sonic, and Ike had gotten back to the motel room with breakfast from a fast food restaurant. After they all ate, the kids settled down, and Link finally getting some cloths on, Fox had contacted Master Hand on his laptop and they were telling him what happened the following night through webcams.

"You all came out okay, didn't you?" Master Hand questioned.

"Well, all of us but Warrior Kitty." Fox responded. "She was shot in the leg by Sara, but Pikachu patched her up. She's doing fine now."

Master Hand sighed in relief. "Well, at least she's better. But, there is still more that you need to do."

"Let me guess, hunt down Sara again and restore the rest of the smashers." Frost said bluntly.

"Well, not necessarily." Master Hand responded.

Warrior Kitty tilted her head in confusion. "Then what else do we need to do?"

"I have done some research and found that there are three groups of legendary items that could be powerful enough to defeat Sara." Master Hand informed. "I need you all to go out and search for these items, they will be great help for your aid on this mission."

Everyone stayed quiet and processed this information. "Items?" Pikachu questioned. "What are these items?"

"I don't know." Master Hand admitted. "No matter how much I researched deeper, I was unable to find the names of the items."

"Oh like that's gonna be helpful." Falco said sarcastically. "Then how are we supposed to know what we're looking for?"

"In my research, it says that the items are objects that originated from your games. So I'm sure you'll know what they are when you find them."

Everyone now looked a little confused. "We'll know them when we see them?" Mario mumbled to himself. "That just makes it all more mysterious."

"Where are these items located?" Mighty asked.

"They are not together. You all will have to search in three different areas. One of the items is located in the Ancient Ruins, another is located in the Forest, and the final one is in Subspace."

The group put on looks of realization. "Those are all places in the Subspace Emissary land." Lauren pointed out.

"So we won't be running all over unknown areas to find these." Sonic said.

"And, if we collect the items in the Forest and Ancient Ruins then get the one in Subspace..." Light trailed off as she thought.

"And it's most likely that Sara and her followers retreated back to Subspace..." Pikachu added.

"Then once get that item, we go straight to Sara, defeat her, and free the smashers and all of Nintendo!" Warrior Kitty finished, smiling brightly.

"Everything comes together." Mario said in approval. "Sounds like we'll be using this plan."

"Alright Master Hand!" Light said excitedly. "We'll search for these items right away!"

Master Hand, if he had a mouth, smiled. "Good. Now head off! And good luck!"

"Thanks!" Fox smiled and turned off the webcams and laptop all together.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic said. "We have some items to collect!" Everyone else nodded and then they exited the motel room, ready to start the next part of their mission.

**(Page Break) **

In Subspace, Sara, Satan, Mr. Johnson, Obama, and the rest of the brainwashed smashers stood. Apparently, they had over-heard Master Hand's conversation with the group through the tv's in the tv room in the mansion.

"So now the liberals are searching for the three legendary items to beat us?" Sara said.

"That can't be good." Satan growled. "With those items, they could easily over power us."

"Then we'll just stop them." Sara said with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Obama asked.

"The smashers will split up in three groups and guard these items." Sara explained. "Once the liberals get there, they'll fight them and beat them then kill them. So there for, they won't get the items, they'll be dead, I can re-brainwash Lauren and the smashers, and we'll go back to the way were before. Simple."

The other three and smashers looked at her in silence. "But, you said that about Lauren and Josh's mission and it failed." Pit pointed out.

"Yes, that's true." Sara admitted. "But I'll pray to God that we won't this time and I'm sure it'll work."

"What ever you say." Toony shrugged.

"So in that case," Satan turned to the smashers. "Go out and guard those items." They saluted and dispersed from the four. Once they were gone, Mr. Johnson turned to Sara.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked uncertainly.

"It will." Sara responded with narrowed eyes. "It has to."

**This can't possibly end well, won't it? Well of course it won't! That's how all my stories end up...I kinda feel like I'm torturing the smashers like that...Don't care. It's enjoyable and funny! **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon. See ya!**


	16. Crusade for the Emeralds pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 15: Crusade for the Emeralds pt 1 

The door to the temple creaked open, letting the sunlight disrupt the eerie darkness. The group had taken Master Hand's request and went of to start on the second part of their mission to defeat Sara, which is to collect three legendary items. They left the small town on their motorcycles and headed toward the land of the Subspace Emissary. Once they arrived there, they went straight to the Ancient Ruins first to get the item hidden there.

Once at the front of the temple, Mario suggested that Fox, Ike, and Falco stay outside to keep watch while he, Link, Pikachu, Sonic, and the kids go and search inside.

As dust fell from the ceiling of the temple, Frost poked her head in and looked around. She stepped in and soon the rest followed. They all looked ahead at the hallway lined with torches on the wall.

"This place gives me the creeps." Sonic mumbled.

"What're you talking about? This place looks awesome!" Pichu smiled. "See you guys later, I'm off!" Before she could scamper off, Pikachu grabbed her by the tail.

"Oh no you don't. We're staying together." He said.

"Yeah, cause I'm ninety-five percent sure this place is dangerous." Warrior Kitty added.

"What about the other five percent?" Pichu countered.

"We're staying together and that's final!" Pikachu said with sternness. Pichu groaned but didn't argue. The group began to walk more into the temple.

"Man. I wish we had either Lucas or Red." Frost muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Mighty reassured.

"After all, you do have me." Link said proudly. "I'm an experienced dungeon explorer. I can find my way around this temple and I'm not scared of anything." He then turned around and came face-to-face with a woobat.

"Woooobat!" It said with a friendly smile.

"Aaaaahhh!" Link screamed and hid behind Mario. The pokemon then turned and flew away.

Sonic snickered. "Yeah, 'not scared of anything'." He continued to snicker and the five girls giggled as well.

"I wasn't scared! I was surprised!" Link defended himself, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "It was all up in my face!"

"Can we forget about the stinkin' woobat and get on with this mission!" Mario said impatiently.

"He's right, we should get going." Lauren said. The group then began to make their way into the temple.

**(Page Break) **

"I think it's in here!" Link said as he, Sonic, Mario, and Pikachu entered a room. But they groaned when they saw they were in the same hallway they first came in.

"Nice, Mr. Experienced-dungeon-explorer! You're not taking us anywhere!" Sonic snapped. "We're going in circles! This the fifth time we ended up back here!"

"Sorry, I'm not used to temples like this." Link said.

"How I would give for a map." Pikachu mumbled.

"I know, the least Master Hand could've done is five us some sort of clue to where these items are located." Mario agreed.

"Well, it's possible that he doesn't know either." Pikachu reasoned.

"True."

"Maybe we should go down that hall." Link suggested, pointing to a smaller hall to the left a distance away.

"Oh no! You're not leading anymore!" Sonic said to him. "We're not going in anymore circles! I'm leading now, and I say we take the hall to the right!"

"No, left is the way to go, I know for sure!" Link argued back.

"Yeah right! We're going right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"ENOUGH!" Mario shouted, causing both to go silent and look at him. "We're not going left, nor right. We're going straight, and that's final!" Link and Sonic nodded and shot one last glare at each other.

"Well if we're going straight, then let's get moving." Pikachu said. They all then turned and began walking down the hall. A couple minutes passed and they still haven't found anything. Though, something seemed...off.

Pikachu noticed that it seemed unusually quiet. No constant complaining from Pichu, Light quietly fangirling about Sonic and Link, Mighty and Lauren chatting, Frost complaining she was bored, Kirby complaining he was hungry, and Yoshi and Warrior Kitty talking. Just silence.

He then turned around to see if they were okay, but fear clutched his heart to see that the kids were no longer behind them.

"The kids are gone!" Pikachu shouted. The other three stopped and looked back to see that the kids were indeed missing.

"Shit! Where'd they go?!" Mario said, looking around.

"I don't know!" Pikachu replied.

"We might've lost them somewhere in the halls." Link thought aloud.

"We have to find them!" Pikachu said, now starting to panic. "Pichu is one of them! Anything could happen to them! They could be in danger! We have to go now!" He then began to run toward the halls when Sonic grabbed his tail to stop him.

"Hold on! We don't even know where to look!" The hedgehog said.

"We just have to retrace our steps and search every bit of this temple!"

"Calm down Pikachu." Mario said calmly to the pokemon. "I'm sure they're okay, you don't have to panic."

"I have every right to panic! Don't you know who this fic is written by? There's always going to be danger! They could be in trouble!" Pikachu countered.

Mario blinked and thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, you're right. We have to find them." He then faced all three of them. "We're gonna have to search in all of the halls for the kids. If they aren't in any, we'll have to search the whole temple."

"But, wouldn't be smart to split up?" Sonic questioned.

"No, it wouldn't." Mario replied. "We could be in danger of getting lost as well or attacked by something. We need to stay together."

"Fine." Sonic said. "But if we end up going in circles again, I'm blaming Link."

Link looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why?! I'm not even leading this time!"

"Because I have a new hate for circles and that's because of you."

"Oh, oh, so now I'm the main cause of everything on your hate list?"

"Yes! And if you leer up you dumbassery, _you're _gonna be on my hate list!"

"Well at least I don't have an annoying taunt!"

"Bitch, please! At least I'm not bottom tier!"

"Oh, you did not just go there!" Do you know what I wanna do with your head and my sword right now?"

"Come at me bro!"

Mario and Pikachu took out random pairs of ear muffs from no where and put them on as the two continued to argue. They all then proceeded to one of the halls they previously went in, in search for the kids.

**What horrors will the kids face? Will the four adults ever find them? Will Sonic and Link learn to shut up? Why am I asking a bunch of questions? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UP SOON! Thank you for reading and see ya!**


	17. Crusade for the Emeralds pt 2

***Spit take* WHAAAAAAT?! Over 100 reviews?! Wow! Thank you guys so much for so many reviews! Cookies for everyone! *tosses cookies everywhere***

**Now, let's get started with the chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 16: Crusade for the Emeralds pt 2 

"I told you we shouldn't have walked off!" Yoshi said. "Now we don't know where the others are, let alone where we are!"

"Look." Pichu replied. "I wanted to explore, so that's what I'm doing."

The two were in a narrow hallway in the temple. After walking in circles, Pichu had decided to crawl through a small whole in the wall that led to another hall. After she did so, Yoshi had spotted her and crawled in as well. The two had then wondered around and were now lost.

"Besides, we might find some treasure in here." Pichu added. "And maybe even the item that's here."

"Doubt it." Yoshi mumbled. The two continued to walk until they heard pawsteps behind them. They turned around and got in battle positions, ready to fight if they had to. The pawsteps grew louder until a familiar head popped from behind the corner.

"There you guys are!" Warrior Kitty said as she, Mighty, and Lauren stepped out and approached them. "What are you two doing? We were supposed to stay together! Who knows what's in here!"

"We're sorry Warrior Kitty." Yoshi replied. "Pichu just wondered off and I went to get her and now we're lost."

The sylveon sighed in frustration. "Even when Pikachu said 'no'. Why are you so difficult?"

Pichu shrugged and smirked. "Gee, I dunno. _Why _am I?" Warrior Kitty looked at her in confusion and stayed quiet. Then her eyes widen in realization at what the electric type meant.

"Um, questioning one another's decisions that were made in the past can wait for later." Lauren said. "Now, I think is a good time to think about finding the others."

"Yeah, they could be worried about us." Mighty added.

"Okay," Warrior Kitty said. "The best option is to retrace our steps and to back the way we came."

"Sounds like and plan." Yoshi agreed.

"Then let's get going." Lauren said. They all turned to head down the hall, but Mighty stopped and looked, noticing someone was missing.

"Guys! Pichu's gone!" She shouted in worry. After hearing the vulpix, the other three stopped and looked around their surroundings. Pichu was gone.

"Damn! She probably made a run for it!" Warrior Kitty said in annoyance.

"I got her scent!" Yoshi said, smelling the ground. "She went this way!" The three pokemon followed the dinosaur as he lead them down the hall, searching for their friend.

**(Page Break) **

In another part of the temple, a trap door on the wall opened and Kirby shot out of it followed by Frost. Both crashed against the wall and slid down until they touched the ground. Frost shakily got to her feet and spat dust out of her mouth. "That was the fifth trap door we fell into." She muttered. "If this keeps up, we'll never find the oth-"

The gabite was interrupted when Light finally fell out of the trap door and crashed into her. "Whoo hoo! Let's do that again!" The mega absol cheered.

"I'd actually prefer not to." Kirby said then looked around. "Where are we?"

Light shrugged. "Dunno."

"Light, get your butt outta my face." Frost growled.

"I believe the correct term is, get your face outta my butt."

Frost then pushed her off and got up. "So, how are we getting back to the others?" Kirby asked.

"I have no idea." Frost replied. "I don't even know where we are."

"Well then, we should get to walking!" Light said and began to bound forward. Kirby followed after her with Frost tailing behind. They kept walking cluelessly through the hall for about ten minutes until the hall they were currently in came to a dead end.

"Great..." Frost muttered, face-palming. "Now what do we do!"

"Find another route, that's all I can suggest." Light said. "We can make it out of here! We just can't afford distractions." As soon as the sentence was finished, Kirby looked along the walls and noticed some axes hanging on it. His eyes glistened in wonder and he approached one.

"Cool! Guys! Check out these axes!" The puffball called to the other two.

Frost sighed. "We don't have time, Kirby! We just said no distra-" She stopped and looked in wonder once she actually looked at the weapons on the wall. "Wow, those are pretty cool." The gabite walked up to the axes to look at them with the mega absol following behind.

"These are cool." Frost observed and took one off the wall to inspect it. "I should use one of these instead of my katana."

Light observed the many axes on the wall. "Hm, naw, I'd still prefer my shovel." She said. Frost then started to swing the axe back and forth.

"Um, I don't think you should mess with it like that." Kirby said with concern.

"Don't worry, I got it!" As soon as Frost finished speaking, the axe slipped from her claws, flew in the air, and hit the ground behind her. "...Okay, maybe I don't." She mumbled. She then looked in confusion as Light and Kirby stared at the ground behind her in shock. "What?"

"Frost...your tail." Light said, pointing. Frost looked behind her to see that the blade of the axe was on her tail.

"Oh." She said. "Eh, it's fine. The force of it coming down wasn't strong enough, so it couldn't have-" Frost went dead silent when she picked up her tail and saw that the tip was cut off and still on the ground. She stared at her tail, then glanced down at the tip on the ground, then back again. "SON OF A BIT-"

**(Page Break) **

Pichu rounded a corner and ran, giggling as she did so. She skidded and hid behind another corner. Peeking out to see if anyone else was following, which no one was, she sighed in relief and continued to giggle. Pichu turned to start walking again, only to jump in surprise when Warrior Kitty was standing there, glaring down at her.

"The least you could do is behave!" She snapped. "We had to chase you down seven hallways and get attacked by a swarm of noibats, _twice!_" Lauren, Mighty, and Yoshi then walked up, panting. A noibat sat on Mighty's head while one was biting Lauren's tail and one biting Yoshi's nose.

"I'm starting to not like this place." Mighty breathed out. "It's so confusing."

Warrior Kitty continued to glare at Pichu. "We need to stay together. No more running off!"

Pichu sighed and slouched forward. "Fine."

"Good." Warrior Kitty then perked her ears and looked around. "Now we have to find our way back, which is where?"

"I don't know." Lauren admitted. "All this running around has got me confused."

"Great." Yoshi growled and turned to Pichu. "You got us even more lost!"

"Well, we wouldn't be if you all just let me do what I want to do. It's a simple phrase called, 'mind your own bus-" Pichu was cut off when the wall she began to lean on flipped and took her to the other side. The other four stared at the spot where the electric type once stood in horror. They then glanced up at the wall.

"Pichu!" They shouted in unison and ran to the wall and started banging on it. But no matter what, it didn't flip to give their friend back.

"What do we do?!" Mighty said with panic. "Who knows what could be behind this wall. Something could happen to Pichu."

Yoshi's eyes then narrowed in determination. "Hang on ladies." He said. "I got this." He backed up a couple feet and charged at the wall, only to bash his head painfully against it. He staggered back with stars flying around his head. "Maybe I don't..." Yoshi then tipped backward and flopped on his back.

Warrior Kitty, Mighty, and Lauren stared at the dinosaur then looked back at the wall. "Okay, we now know that method won't work." The sylveon mumbled.

"Then how do we get Pichu back?" Mighty asked.

Lauren looked at the wall. She scanned it and ran her paw lightly over the surface. When her paw went over the spot that Pichu leaned on, the wall shifted slightly. Lauren's eyes widen as she tried it again, causing the door to shift once more.

"Guys, I've found out how to get to the other side!" The other two turned to the Pikachu and looked at her expectantly.

"How?" They asked in unison.

"Like this." Lauren then pushed against the spot and the wall flipped again, taking the three girls to the other side. They all yelped in surprise and tumbled to the ground. They blinked open their eyes to see a huge hall stretch forward in front of them with what looks like a room on the other end. And somewhere within this area, Pichu was here.

**Is Pichu okay? What troubles will the girls face in this new area of the Ancient Ruins? Why am I asking questions again? I need to stop doing that. **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**Real quick, though, this is something for Light. I will put a part with Werehog Sonic in this story for you, but it will be in a later chapter. :)**


	18. Crusade for the Emeralds pt 3

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter! Epic Pokemon battles will happen in this chapter, so be excited! Enjoy! **

Chapter 17: Crusade for the Emeralds pt 3 

Warrior Kitty, Mighty, and Lauren got to their paws and looked at their surroundings. "Okay." Warrior Kitty said. "Our first objective, find Pichu."

"It doesn't look like there's much." Lauren inspected. "It's just a large hallway. It should be easy to find her."

"Plus, she couldn't have gotten far." Mighty added.

"I already picked up her scent." Warrior Kitty said, sniffing at the ground. "Let's move!"

The three girls began to trot down the large hall. Considering the size, it was a pretty far walk. They then reached the end and stood at the entrance of a really large room with a ceiling that stretched really high up. Warrior Kitty, Lauren, and Mighty looked at it in awe. However, Mighty spotted a large hole in the ceiling and realization hit her.

"This is the room that Red and Lucas fought that robot in the Subspace Emissary!" The vulpix said aloud.

"It is?" Lauren asked and took another look at the room. "It is!"

"Wow, I didn't even realize." Warrior Kitty said. Before any of them could say anything, a trap door on the ceiling of the hallway flipped open. About a second later, Light, Frost, and Kirby tumbled out and landed in front of the other three.

"Seventh!" The gabite shouted in annoyance. "Seventh fucking trap door we fell in! I am tired of this!"

"Frost! Light! Kirby!" The three said with a smile. The newcomers looked up and quickly for to their feet at the sight of their friends.

"Well, we found someone!" Light smiled.

"What are you three doing here?" Mighty asked.

"While walking through the halls, me, Frost, and Light fell in a trap door." Kirby explained. "We've been lost and trying to find our way back to the others ever since."

"It didn't help that we kept falling in trap doors." Frost mumbled. Warrior Kitty looked down at the gabite's tail and curiosity came over her to see a bandage wrapped around it.

"Uh, Frost. What happened to your tail?" She asked.

Frost sighed. "I wish not to talk about it..."

"Guys! We have to find Pichu now!" Lauren said.

"Pichu's missing?" Kirby asked with worry.

"Yes, she went down this hallway," Warior Kitty explained. "C'mon! Let's find her!"

The six girls walked into the large room, looking around. Their senses were up, incase anything was there. After a moment of anticipated silence, something glittering caught Light's eye. She turned to where it was coming from and saw something that made her gasp and smile widely. Seven colorful emeralds were placed on a large rock on the far side of the room.

LLight could barely hold in her excitement. "Oh my nova, it's the Chaos Emeralds!" Before the others could question her, she shot forward toward the legendary emeralds. As she got closer, Flame Thrower shot out and hit her directly in the chest. The mega absol was blown back by the force and smacked right into a rock.

"Light!" Mighty shouted. The other five ran up to their friend. Warrior Kitty inspected the spot on Light's chest where the Flame Thrower made contact, leaving the white fur burned.

"It's not severe." She said. "You should be fine."

"Where did that come from?" Kirby asked. Just then, Lauren's ears perked as she sensed something coming.

"Move!" She shouted and the rest jumped out of the way with startled yelps as another Flame Thrower shot out at them, this time joined with a Solar Beam and a Hydro Pump. This six turned to where the attacks came from to see Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Jigglypuff emerge from the shadows, glaring at them. Following behind was Red.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." The trainer said.

"Red." Frost whispered. "He and his pokemon are still brainwashed, right?"

"He is." Lauren replied. "So they're here to give us trouble."

"I am." Red replied. "I and Jigglypuff were sent here by Sara to protect the legendary items from you."

Kirby's eyes widen. "So the Chaos Emeralds are the legendary items? Then we found them!"

"She sent the smashers to face against us?" Light asked in disbelief. "Doesn't she learn the first time?"

"That's Sara for ya." Lauren sighed.

"It may not be the brightest idea, but I'm still willing to fight for Sara and God to change this world." Red said then smirked. "And what good way to do that then with a good pokemon battle." Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Jigglypuff got in battle positions.

"Looks like we have to fight." Warrior Kitty said. "In order to get the Chaos Emeralds."

"We can restore them, too." Mighty added.

"Also," Red smirked even more. "It's the only way to rescue your little friend." He then held out a tied up Pichu by the scruff of her neck. She looked at the six with scared, pleading eyes.

"Pichu!" Frost, Lauren, Kirby, Mighty, and Light shouted in unison.

Warrior Kitty only narrowed her eyes and growled. "You bitch." She then shot forward, her bat drawn, and aimed for Red, but Ivysaur tripped her with Vine Whip.

"You're not hurting my master!" She snapped.

"And I thought you were a Pokemon fan." Red said. "Only you and your three friends against my pokemon and Jigglypuff. No weapons. Just your pokemon attacks."

Warrior Kitty growled and threw her bat to the side, as did Light, Mighty, and Frost.

"Now." Red continued. "Let's battle." Ivysaur then fired a Razor Leaf at the sylveon, but a Flame Thrower intercepted it. Mighty came and faced off with the grass pokemon. Warrior Kitty got up to help, but Jigglypuff ramed into her with Roll Out. She staggered and began to fight with the pink pokemon.

Charizard then flew forward and used Rock Smash on Frost. The gabite dodged and fire Ice Beam, but he used Flame Thrower to intercept. "Is that the best you got?" He taunted.

Frost glared up at him. "At least I'm a dragon-type." CharizRard snarled and flew toward her with a furious roar. Frost waited until he got close enough and then Dragon Clawed him across the face, causing him to fly to the side and hit the ground. She smirked at him. "Is that the best _you _got?"

Light charged a Shadow Ball and fired it at Squirtle, but the water pokemon retraced in his shell and used Rapid Spin to deflect it and ram the mega absol in the chest where the Flame Thrower burned her. Light flinched and grunted in pain. Squirtle came out and tried to Water Gun her. However, Light saw it coming and intercepted with Dark Pulse. She did a powerful leap and swilled at Squirtle with Shadow Claw.

As the four continued to battle the opposing pokemon, Lauren and Kirby watched from the side.

"Who's winning?" Kirby asked.

"I'm not sure." Lauren replied. "They look to be about the same." _But we can't just sit by and do nothing. _She scanned the room and then looked at Red. He stood to the side, arms crossed, watching the battle. A little ways away from him was Pichu. She watched as the battle played out, her eyes still glistened with fear and worry. _We can just get her and the Chaos Emeralds, but we could risk getting caught by Red. _She looked back at the trainer, who was still observing the battle. _Maybe if we're really quiet, we could pull it off. He's not paying attention anyway. _

"Kirby." Lauren said to the puffball. "I have a plan. Since Red is distracted, we can sneak up, free Pichu, and get the Chaos Emeralds."

Kirby nodded. "Okay." The two the quietly snuck around the room, avoiding the battle, until they reached the other side. They silently approached Pichu.

"Don't worry, we'll get you outta here." Lauren whispered to the smaller pokemon. "Just stay quiet." Pichu nodded and the Pikachu began to untie her as Kirby went for the emeralds.

Meanwhile, Frost ran as Charizard flew over head, shooting Flame Throwers after her. She just barely dodged one and hid behind a large rock. _I gotta get this guy off my tail. _She said to herself. An idea then came to her. Frost let out a Dragon Breath, making the current area to fog up. Charizard snorted and let out a frustrated growl, landing on his feet.

"I can't see." He growled and began to stalk through the rubbish and rocks. "I know you're around here, gabite." He said aloud. He continued to search the foggy area, looking around. A figure swiftly ran from one stone to another, catching Charizard's eye. He smirked and stalked up to the rock where he saw the figure disappear behind.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" He growled. "I got you now, gabite."

"The names Frost." Something then jumped and landed on Charizard's back. He let out a startled roar and flew up in the air, out of the Dragon Breath fog. As he was in the air, he tried to shake Frost off, but it was to no avail. The gabite held on tightly to his back.

While the fire pokemon tried to shake her off, Warrior Kitty was still facing Jigglypuff. The pink pokemon used Roll Out, but the sylveon us Mirror Coat to deflect her. Jigglypuff then took a deep breath and used Hyper Voice. At the blast of sound, Warrior Kitty cringed and cover her ears with her ribbons. She summoned all her energy and charged then fired and Hyper Beam. The beam made contact with Jigglypuff and sent her flying.

She smashed against a rock and blinked open her eyes to see the sylveon coming towards her with Quick Attack. However, Jigglypuff got to her feet and waited. _Just a little closer... _

Once she was close enough, Warrior Kitty pushed off with her hind paws into a pounce, but Jigglypuff used Pound right on her leg where Sara shot her.

Warrior Kitty let out a scream of pain and tumbled to the ground.

"Warrior Kitty!" Light shouted in panic. Just as Squirtle came at her with Rapid Spin, she Shadow Clawed him away without even glancing at him and ran to her friend's help. Jigglypuff prepared to use another Hyper Voice, but a fierce snarl sound and Light came and tried to swipe her with another Shadow Claw. Jigglypuff turned to her and ended up using the Hyper Voice on her.

The force sent the mega absol back and she hit a rock, skidding to the ground. She tried to get up, but the pink pokemon used Pound and slammed her back on the ground.

Jigglypuff glared down at her and looked over to see Ivysaur Solar Beam Mighty against the wall. "Ivysaur, help me finish this liberal off!" She called to the other female. Ivysaur nodded and bounded over to where the balloon pokemon stood. She looked down at the fallen Light and wrapped her vines around her neck, ready to snap it.

"Now let's make this a fast, clean, death." The grass pokemon smirked. A loud, furious, roar caught their attention and they looked up.

Charizard still flew wildly in the air, trying to shake Frost off his back. The gabite still held tightly to him and narrowed her eyes. "I'm. Gonna. Win. This. Fight!" She shouted and shot her Ice Beam and froze his right wing. Charizard started to descend at a dangerous rate. He tried to flap his left wing to keep himself up, but it resulted in flying lopsided. He then crashed right into a pillar, making it break and crumble.

Charizard fell and crashed right on the ground with Frost tumbling off him. "Charizard!" Red shouted, but before he could run to his pokemon, a sickening rumbling sound started. Everyone went silent and looked up to see that the entire pillar crashed to the ground and many large cracks moved across the walls and what was left of the ceiling. Everyone started in complete horror at what was happening.

The temple was collapsing.

**Oh boy, what problem have we gotten ourselves into now? ... Again I asked a question! Damn it! **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! I hope you enjoyed and see ya! **


	19. Temple Run

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 18: Temple Run 

Light, Warrior Kitty, Mighty, Frost, Lauren, Kirby, Pichu, Red and the pokemon watched as the temple began to collapse and fall toward them. Shock wearing away and regaining her senses, Lauren shouted at the tops of her lungs. "RUN!" She then bit hard on the ropes that held Pichu, causing them to snap, and both shot toward the large hallway.

Kirby sucked in the Chaos Emeralds and followed the electric types. Light, Mighty, and Frost scrambled to their feet and ran as well, but Warrior Kitty only slowly got up and limped, unable to put weight on her injured leg. Light noticed this and ran back for her, snatching the sylveon by the scruff of her neck.

Red and the pokemon still stood and stared at the crumbling temple, frozen to the spot in fear. "What're you guys doing?!" Frost hollered at them. "Run!" The five still stared, wide eyed. Then, the green glow began to fade from their eyes.

"Run!" Frost shouted once more. They blinked and the. Took action. Red, Charizard, and Jigglypuff ran toward the hall and Ivysaur grabbed a shocked Squirtle and put him on her back, following the rest.

Meanwhile, in a hallway, Yoshi still lay on his back. He blinked open his eyes and groaned, sitting up. "I never should do that again." He mumbled to himself. He then realized he was alone and looked around. "Guys?"

The wall suddenly broke to pieces as Charizard used Rock Smash on it. Yoshi jumped back in surprise and fright and watched as everyone quickly ran out.

"Run! The temple's falling down!" Pichu told him. To go along, the current hall began to rumble then crumble and collapse.

"Holy mother of Fawful!" Yoshi exclaimed in horror and followed after the rest, the temple falling behind them.

**(Page Break) **

"Well I'm more likable than you!"

"Yeah right, I'm just as likable as you! It was because of fans that I ended up in Brawl!"

"Do you see how many fangirls I got?"

"Do you see how many shits I give?"

"Well at least all of my games are good!"

"At least my name is included in the title!"

"Bitch! You take that back!"

Mario and Pikachu sulked in annoyance as Link and Sonic continued to argue. They walked through the hall and exited, ending up in the main hall...again...

Mario groaned. "It's just a bunch of circles! We're getting nowhere!"

"We'll never find the kids!" Pikachu said in despair. "They could be in serious trouble! I'm just so worried for Pichu!"

Before Mario could respond, a rumbling sound started and dust and rocks began to fall from the ceiling. Mario, Pikachu, even Sonic and Link looked in confusion. Then, Red, the pokemon, the five girls, Pichu, Yoshi, and Kirby ran out of the small hallway on the left, screaming their heads off.

"I told you we should've went down that hall!" Link said to Sonic. The four watched as everyone ran past them, confused until they heard Kirby.

"_The Ancient Ruins is falling down, falling down, falling down! The Ancient Ruins is falling down! Run for you lives now!_" The puffball sang.

"What's falling now?" Sonic asked. To answer his question, the rumbling grew louder and cracks began to spread across the ground, walls, and ceiling. Then, it all began to crumble and fall.

"Oh shit!" Mario shouted in terror.

"Run for it!" Pikachu exclaimed. They then turned tail and fled after the rest as the temple fell.

**(Page Break) **

Fox looked around the outside of the temple lazily. "I spy with my little eye, something...green...and tall..."

"It's a tree." Ike replied.

"Correct." Fox said.

"Okay, I spy something tall." Ike said.

"Tree." Falco replied bluntly. "I spy something with leaves."

"I guess a tree." Fox answered. "I spy something-"

"Tree." Ike said.

Fox gave the mercenary a confused look. "Are you a mind reader?"

"Why are they taking so long?!" Falco finally snapped with impatience. "We've been sitting out here forever!"

"Well, they have to search for an item, that they don't even know what it is, in that huge temple." Ike replied matter-of-factly. "It's gonna take them a while."

"You don't think something bad happened?" Fox asked with concern. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling and dust started to fly from the temple door. The three looked back at it in confusion and uneasiness. Then, a blue blur shot out of the entrance, ran over Ike, and bear hugged Falco. The bird looked to see Sonic trembling in his wings.

"Oh thank Maria I made it out of there!" The hedgehog exclaimed. Ike shifted and was about to get up when the others then ran out and trampled him as well. Before Fox or Falco could question them, the rumbling grew louder and they all looked to see the temple crumble and fall to the ground. Large stones fell and rolled and came to a stop right in front of the group, causing a huge cloud of dust to rise.

Once the dust cleared, the group stood and gapped at the fallen temple. An awkward silence passed until Falco felt a warm, wet spot on his shirt. He looked at Sonic in his wings, who looked terrified beyond rational thought. I think you can guess what happened.

"Aw, sick!" Falco shouted and dropped Sonic on the ground. "You got hedgehog piss on my shirt!"

"That...was...AWESOME!" Pichu, Light, and Kirby shouted in unison.

"Well, for all I know." Mario mumbled. "There's not gonna be a Subspace Emissary sequel."

**Though I wish there was a sequel, but nooooooooo! Saukuri (I don't think I spelled his name right... -.-) didn't do so because he didn't want the cutscenes to be spoiled on the internet! **

**Well, with no story mode, we might get more characters and the game will come out earlier and NOT BE DELAYED! **

**On a normal note, thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**Plus! I have another counter for Plasmatroopa. The amount of times Light annoys the hell out of Sonic.**


	20. Important Author's note!

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with an important announcement. **

**Now, with Christmas time coming, you know I, just like many others, would like to do holiday fics for it. And that is exactly what I want to do! So, I'm planning to make a christmas fic, but I'm going to put this current story on hold. **

**I don't really want tot be working on this one and my holiday fic at the same time because that's juggling two stories and I really don't want to be doing that. The last I juggled two stories, it caused a lot of stress and confusion and it resulted in one of stories getting discontinued. So...yeah. **

**Now, I will get back on this story once I'm done with my Christmas one, which hopefully won't be long. But until then, once again, this story will be on hold for the time being. Just a heads up! **

**Now, getting that important bit of info out of the way, for no reason what so ever (actually, I felt like doing this), here's a little random, funny scene that will substitute for a chapter for your entertainment of the day. Enjoy! **

**(Though, for a better effect, pull up a random Harlem Shake video and listen to the music while you read) **

It was quiet at the Smash Mansion. Not much was going on, everyone was lazing around. In the living room, Kirby lay on the couch, fast asleep and Warrior Kitty sat next to him, reading the book, _Warriors. _Silence spread through the room until Light randomly walked up, wearing a bunny hood.

Suddenly, music began to play.

_Con los terroristas _

As the techno solo of the music began, Light began doing many pelvic thrusts in the middle of the living room. While she did this, though, Kirby never woke up, and Warrior Kitty didn't notice and continued to read. Light continued to dance and the music continued to play until the beat finally dropped.

_And do the Harlem Shake. _

Now, the scene was completely different. Fox, Falco, Frost, Pikachu, Mario, Mighty, Link, Sonic, Lauren, Pichu, and Yoshi now joined in and danced to the catchy techno music. Even Warrior Kitty stopped her reading and started dancing. Each one of them was even doing different dances.

Light was now doing the Triller dance, Frost and Mighty were doing the Gangnam Style dance, Link had his tunic off and was swinging it in the air, Pikachu was doing the robot, Fox and Falco was doing shuffle dance, Sonic was twerking, and everyone else was just doing a random dance.

This kept up until the techno music finally came to an end.

_Con los terroristas. _

And through it all, Kirby remained asleep.

**Yeah, there's your substitute for today's chapter. Remember, this story will be on hold until my Christmas one is done, which I will begin on it tomorrow! Thank you for your time! **

**- Warrior Kitty**


	21. Ocarina Search pt 1

**I don't keep to my word, do I? Well, like with my Thanksgiving fic, all my motivation has been on this story, I can't get it out of my mind and I barely have motivation for my Christmas fic. Plus, reading the recent chapter of Light's commentary got me in the mood to work on this fic again. **

**So, I'm just going to get back to working on this again for the hell of it! **

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 19: Ocarina Search pt 1 

Last chapter, our heroes and some of the smashers fled from the Ancient Ruins after having it collapse during a battle with Red's pokemon and Jigglypuff. Luckily, everyone got out alive. The shock and fear had snapped Red, Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Jigglypuff out of their brainwash. The trainer had flown away on the fire pokemon and the pink pokemon had followed him, both deciding to leave the mission to the rest of the group and return to the Smash Mansion.

Back with the group, some were still shaken by the temple experience, though Fox, Falco, and Ike were confused about it, but neither of them dared to ask about it. Pikachu had scolded Pichu for walking off and starting the entire episode. Warrior Kitty is retained from walking, due to her leg injury getting worse.

Then, they all were happy (especially Sonic) to have found the legendary item from the Ancient Ruins, which turned out to be the Chaos Emeralds. Mario contacted Master Hand and told him they found the item and restored Red and the pokemon. The floating hand was thrilled to hear the news and congratulated them.

Now, the group rode their motorcycles to the Forest, where Link and Yoshi had their part in the Subspace Emissary.

**(Page Break) **

The group slowed their motorcycles and then came to a stop. They looked up at the mass of tall trees that loomed in front of them. The Forest. The sounds of many animals and even pokemon could be heard coming from it. Also, with the sun starting to descend in the sky caused some darkness to show through the trees, making it look all more intimidating.

"Well, I guess I should prepare to endure this again." Yoshi finally spoke.

"Okay." Mario turned to face the group. "We have to get serious on searching this time. We have Link and Yoshi, so they will serve as good help. And we are staying together." The plumber shot a warning glare at Pichu, who nervously looked away.

"Plus, since we're entering a forest, there could be wild animals or pokemon, along with the addition of it getting dark, so we need to be extra careful." Pikachu added.

Suddenly, the sound of a surprised yelp sounded and everyone looked around in confusion. "What was that?" Falco asked.

"It sounded like it came from over here." Mighty said and began to cautiously walk into the trees with the others following behind. They looked around until they finally found the source of the yelp. Frost dangled in a net trap that hung in a tree. She looked at everyone, who looked back at her with 'seriously?' expressions. The gabite only smiled sheepishly.

"Reckless as always, aren't you Frost?" Lauren said with a sigh.

"What can I say? I'm impatient." Frost muttered to her defense.

"Yeah, but look where that gets ya." Falco said and cut her out of the net with his poket knife. "Think before you act."

Mario sighed. "Right when I specify that we need to stay together. I feel like I'm the only who listens while everyone else ignores me."

"I'm sorry, you say something?" Link said to him, earning a glare from the plumber.

"Well, this group mostly consists of teens, kids, a blunt mercenary, an arrogant hedgehog, and a bird who doesn't know how to socialize." Warrior Kitty said matter-of-factly. "Of course you're gonna have obedience problems."

Ike, Falco, and Sonic then shot glared at the sylveon. "Hey! You have no right to dis us like that!" Ike snapped.

"It's the truth, don't deny it." Light responded.

"You stay out of this." Sonic said to her. "Plus, I'm not arrogant!"

Mario scoffed. "Really now?" He asked sarcastically.

Before anyone else could hop into the argument, a sudden rustling sounded from the bushes beside them. The group turned around and faced it in surprise and alarm. Everyone went still when the rustling stopped. A silence passed for a few moments and the rustling didn't sound again.

"Huh." Fox said. "I guess it was nothing." Just then, a skarmory flew out of the bushes and straight at the group, screeching loudly. Link and Ike drew their swords, but the pokemon pushed them out of the way. It then used Gust and blew away Mario, Fox, Pikachu, Kirby, and the girls, leaving Yoshi and Warrior Kitty (who was sitting on the dinosaur's back) standing alone.

The skarmory narrowed it's yellow eyes and screeched again, swooping and sacking the dinosaur away with it's wing and causing the sylveon to fall off his back and on the ground.

It swooped down again and opened it's talons, preparing to snatch her up.

"Warrior Kitty!" Mighty shouted. Warrior Kitty tried to run, but pain stabbed through her leg and she fell with a grunt. She looked back at the gaining Skarmory with wide, scared eyes. But before the pokemon could grab her, Mighty intercepted it by smashing it away with Flame Charge.

The skarmory screeched in rage at swatted the vulpix away, only to see Lauren helping Warrior Kitty get away. It flew towards them, aiming for the sylveon, but Lauren tried to Thunder Bolt it. The skarmory dodged the attacks but was met with Dark Pulse, Dragon Rage, arrows, fireballs, and blaster bullets.

Fox, Falco, Light, Mario, Link, and Frost were attacking it to defend their friends.

The skarmory screeched once more and blew them all away again with a powerful Gust. It aimed to get Warrior Kitty again and gripped her by her hoodie. With a flap of it's wings, it began to ascend into the sky with it's prey.

"Warrior Kitty! No!" Frost shouted in horror. Then, Light did a powerful jump and gripped the skarmory by it's feet and went with it.

"Light!" Mighty then shouted.

"Sonic! You're the fastest! Get them!" Mario ordered. Sonic nodded and ran forward and jumped off a rock and grabbed onto Light. Everyone else watched in terror and anticipation as the metal pokemon tried to shake the hedgehog and the mega absol off.

The skarmory screeched and flew wildly, but Light and Sonic held their grip. "We're weighing it down!" Warrior Kitty said. "We're all gonna fall if we keep onto it!"

"Which is why you're going." Sonic said with determination.

"Wha?" Before she could question, he unzipped her hoodie and caused her to slip out and fall towards the ground. Link ran forward and quickly caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Everyone stood in a stunned silence as the metal pokemon carried the two away, out of their sights. A moment of this carried out.

"What...the...fuck...just happened?" Ike finally sputtered out.

"Light...Sonic..." Warrior Kitty whispered, tears brimming her eyes. She turned her head to face the others. "We have to go after that skarmory and get them back!"

"We can't now." Mario said. "It already flew off, plus it's getting dark. We won't be able to see, we could get lost of attacked by something else."

"But...but-"

"I'm afraid he's right Warrior Kitty." Lauren responded. "With you already injured as is, we can't risk it."

"But they could be in danger!" Warrior Kitty argued.

"It's alright." Mighty responded. "Sonic always manages to get out of situations unscathed and you know how Light is. They can take on a skarmory. They'll be fine for now."

"We'll search for them in the morning." Mario said. "Let's get some rest." Warrior Kitty didn't argue back. She just closed her eyes tight and curled up in Link's arms.

The adults had gathered some sticks and wood and used Mighty to make a fire. Pikachu took out some sleeping bags that they had brought with them. There was only four, so they let the kids share them. After Link had set her on a sleeping bag, Warrior Kitty curled into a tight ball, but didn't sleep.

The event that happened moments ago lingered in her mind and kept her awake. _Light and Sonic were carried away by a skarmory. _She said to herself. _And that's because of me. With my injured leg, I couldn't fight back, I was vulnerable. That's why it went for me. They had to defend me and were carried away for it. It was because of me that the skarmory showed up in the first place. _She covered her eyes with her ribbons and began to fall into an unsettled sleep.

_I never felt so useless in my life. _

**Well this is a pretty tense predicament, now is it? How will this end? So, for the next chapter and beyond, I have decided to add something into the story. As we endure on our journey, Me, Light, Frost, and Mighty will start to develop bonds with our favorite characters. Thought it'd be a little nice thing to add. **

**So, thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	22. Ocarina Search pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 20: Ocarina Search pt 2 

Weak sunlight shone over the Forest. Sonic's eyes flickered open. Leaves and twigs met his vision. He looked around and saw a bird nest a little ways away and the tops of trees. Wait, trees? _Something's not right. _Sonic looked down and his heart nearly stopped when he saw that he was many feet above the ground, in a tree.

"HOLY SH-" He covered his mouth when he felt something fluffy on top of him. Looking up, he saw Light laying on him, still asleep. _If I wake her up, she'll flip and we'll both fall. _Sonic then look around, remembering the following night.

After the skarmory had taken them away, Light Shadow Clawed it in the gut and it ended up dropping them. Sonic guessed that he blacked out once they landed in the tree.

He looked down again and sighed. _How are we gonna get down? _He looked back up to come face-to-face with a chatot. The colorful bird pokemon tilted it's head and looked at the hedgehog.

"Go away! Shoo!" Sonic whispered to it. The chatot only hopped closer to him on the branch and pecked him hard on the nose, causing him to yelp. Sonic covered his mouth and looked up at Light, hoping he didn't wake her. The mega absol still continued to sleep on.

He then glared at the pokemon in front if him. He began to think of how to get rid of it until an idea came to him.

Sonic sucked in some air and then spat a huge flop of spit at the pokemon. "Chat!" The chatot squawked and shook the spit from it's face. Glaring at the hedgehog, it used Wing Attack and smacked him right in the eye, causing Sonic to yelp again, only louder than before. The chatot then huffed and flew away.

Sonic rubbed his eye and looked back at Light, who was, surprisingly, still asleep. "Gee, Light sure is a heavy sleeper." He whispered.

Light's eyes snapper open and she sat up. "What happened?!" She shouted then looked down at the hedgehog underneath her. "Oh, hi Sonic!"

"I had to jinx myself." Sonic muttered. "Light, whatever you do, don't look down."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"But I wanna know!"

"Just. Don't!"

"I'm looking anyway."

Before the hedgehog could object, the mega absol glanced down curiously, but her eyes widen in terror when she saw how high up they were. She screamed and tried to scramble off the branch, causing both her and Sonic to fall off the branch and tumble down the tree.

Fall painfully through the branches, Sonic finally landed head-first on a rock. He slowly tilted over and flopped on the ground. "Ow..." He groaned. He tried to get up, but Light landed on him.

She inspected her body to see if there were any injuries, which there wasn't, then smiled. "Thanks for breaking my fall." She said.

"I think you broke my spleen." The hedgehog muttered from under her. Light got off his back and let hit get to his feet. "Where are we?" Sonic asked.

Light looked around and analyzed their surroundings. "I don't know, this place looks unfamiliar. It's probably an area that wasn't part of the game play on the Subspace Emissary."

"Well, we have to get back to the others. Which way did we come from when the skarmory took us?"

"Hm...you know, I don't remember."

Sonic sighed in annoyance. "That's just great. We're lost!"

"Well, look at the bright side." Light said with an excited smile. "I'm stranded in a forest with Sonic!"

"How is that bright for me?" Sonic asked bluntly.

"Because you're here to listen to all my personal opinions and favorite things I have about you, you're games, and all the Sonic characters ever to exist." Light then took out a random list that unrolled to reveal it's ridiculous length. "For starters, all your games are epic. The adventures are very blood pumping and thrilling, especially _Sonic Unleashed. _Also-"

"Light." Sonic said slowly, trying to stay calm and not lose his patience. "As much as would "love" to hear your opinions, we have to find the others and get the item that's in this area so we can move on, beat Sara, save this world, and get on with the rest of our lives."

Light blinked then smiled and put her list away. "Okay! I'll sing a motivating travel song!"

"Please don't..." Sonic groaned.

"_It's Adventure Time! C'mon, grab your friends, we're going to very distant lands! Light the absol! Sonic the Hedgehog! The fun will never end, it's Adventure Time!" _

As she began to sing the song repeatedly, Sonic tired his best to ignore her, which didn't work to well. The two began to walk through the trees, in search for their friends.

**(Page Break) **

Mighty smelled along the ground. The group had woken up early and immediately began to search for the mega absol and the hedgehog. They walked in the direction that they saw the skarmory fly and have searched every bush, rock, tree, and every, single, little thing. Mighty had picked up a very faint trace of the two's scent and began to follow it.

"I think I got something, guys!" She smiled. Frost poked her head from behind a tree.

"You did?" She asker expectantly. Mighty continued to smell the ground, but then dropped her ears in defeat.

"Lost it..." She mumbled.

Frost sighed and the rest of the group appeared from where they were searching.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ike grumbled. "If we don't find them soon, I'm giving up."

"We can't just give up!" Pikachu said to him. "This mission requires all the help we can get and we can't afford to abandon anyone. We leave no man behind!"

"Um, guys!" Fox's voice shouted from a distance away. "I'm stuck!" All the adults went to were they heard his voice and saw the pilot stuck in a rather large garvantula web. "Help." Fox squeaked.

"Damn it Fox!" Mario sighed. "Let's get him out." They all approached the vulpine and Mario, Link, Ike, and Falco grabbed ahold of his legs while Pikachu gripped his tail. Together, they heaved to pull him out, but saw that he didn't even budge.

"This is one tough spider web." Link commented.

"Alright, one more time!" Mario ordered and they tugged at their friend again, in hopes to get him out. As they tried to free Fox from the garvantula web, the kids resumed to searching.

"They have to be somewhere." Warrior Kitty said with worry. "Where can they be?"

"Try to stay calm." Lauren said to her. "We'll find them, don't worry."

"I am gonna worry!" Warrior Kitty said back. "They were taken away by a skarmory and it's my fault! I-"

"It's not your fault!" Frost reasoned. "You have to stop blaming yourself."

"It was my fault." Warrior Kitty argued. "I attracted the skarmory in the first place and the least I could've done was fight back, and I didn't!"

"You're injured! There was nothing you could've done."

"Yeah, but-"

"End of discussion!"

Warrior Kitty drooped her ears and curled up on Yoshi's back, not looking at any of them. "She's taking this kind of hard." Pichu whispered.

"She will be fine, right?" Kirby asked.

"She will." Mighty reassured. "She just needs to realize that all this wasn't her fault and she'll feel better. Let's just leave her alone for now." They all nodded and then turned and walked through the undergrowth, continuing on their search.

**In reality, how I'm acting in this chapter is an actual trait of mine. Usually of there's a family problem that involves me or I had something to do to it, I usually feel as if I caused it. Yeah, random fact about me. **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	23. Ocarina Search pt 3

**YEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Tomorrow is Christmas! I'm so excited! Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 21: Ocarina Search pt 3 

_"Tell everybody I'm on my way! And I'm lovin' every step I take!" _Light sang as she and Sonic continued to walk through the Forest. "_Oooooohhh! We'll be comin' around the forest when we come! Yeah! We'll be comin' around the forest when we come!" _

"Oh my God, for the love of the Sol Emeralds, shut up!" Sonic shouted in annoyance, having enough of her singing.

"Okay, okay, jeez." Light muttered. The hedgehog then sighed. It was mid morning and they were wondering through the Forest, trying to find their friends. Now, they were in an unknown area.

"Where the hell our we?" Sonic said.

"Not too sure." Light replied. "Why don't you just run so we can find our way out fast?"

"I would, if I knew where to go and if there wasn't a tree every square inch around us."

"Oh." Light then perked up and smiled. "I now! Since you only showed up at the end of the Subspace Emissary, you're completely clueless about this area. But since I played the game, I can lead and try to figure it out!"

"You don't know this place anymore than I do." Sonic said back. "It would be pointless if I let you lead!"

"C'mon! Please!"

"No."

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone about you having a crush on a certain, lavender colored cat who has fire powers."

Sonic whipped around and faced her, eyes wide. "You wouldn't..."

Light smirked back. "I would." He then groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, fine! You can lead. Let's just go."

Light did a little excited hop and bounded forward with the hedgehog trudging behind. She led them through many areas: a large grassy field, which Sonic tripped on strands of tall grass. Through more trees, which Sonic stumbled on a rock and bashed into a tree, causing a beehive to fall on his head. She leaped on rocks across a river, but Sonic hesitated and stepped on a stone, but slipped and fell into the water. She took them into a dark cave, which Sonic got attacked by a bear. She then hopped on large stones, up a mountain all carefree like, but Sonic struggled breathless to climb up, lost his grip, and fell.

And the whole time, Light didn't notice.

Then, while the two were walking through another part of the Forest, the mega absol came to a stop and turned to face the exhausted hedgehog. "My paws are tired." She said. "Carry me?" The response was a groan.

**(Page Break) **

Sonic slowly walked through the undergrowth, panting heavily and struggling. On his back was Light, having him carry her like she requested. About fifteen minutes passed until Sonic finally spoke.

"Are...we...close...to finding...the others...yet?" He breathed out.

"Hm? Oh!" Light responded with a shrug. "I dunno. I have no idea where we're going."

Sonic came to a complete stop, eyes wide in disbelief. He then dropped the mega absol to the ground and turned to face her. "You mean you've been leading us nowhere this entire time?!" He shouted.

"Pretty much." Light nodded.

"You said you knew the way!"

"Yeah, I kind of lied about that."

"Why?!"

"Well..." Light trailed away and looked down at her paws. "Ever since I was first brought to the Nintendo world, I wanted to be able to meet you, like spend time with you. Since we're separated from the others, I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity."

She looked up at Sonic, waiting for a response, but the hedgehog only glared at her.

"That's it? That's why?!" He snapped. "To be around me is the reason you got us even more lost? That's bullshit! We could be permanently lost out here now; unable to find our friends, society, and save Nintendo, because of you! You're nothing but a crazed fangirl, worse than Amy! Only you're constantly bugging me with questions and your stupid singing. So ya know what, you can stay here and live in your fantasy world, I'm finding my way back. On. My. Own!"

Sonic then turned his back on Light and began walking through the trees. The mega absol just sat there, shocked by his words. Hurt filled her eyes and tears began to trickle down her face. She got to her paws and walked in the opposite direction as the hedgehog, head down.

Sonic turned and looked behind himself and saw that Light was gone from the spot he left her in. _Good riddance. _He turned and continued to walk through the trees, on his way to find the others.

Alone.

**(Page Break) **

It was now in the evening. Sonic still continued his trek through the Forest, though he was still lost. He sighed in annoyance and sat down. _I'm never going to find my way out! It's all because of Light! Damn fangirl! At least she's not here now, she won't be slowing me down now! I'm capable of finding the others myself. No child to buy me! _

Then, Sonic's angry expression turned to worry. _But, was it right to leave her on her own? She's just a kid, and to leave her in the middle of a forest? _He shook his head vigorously. _What am I saying? She can find her way through this forest on her own for all I care. She'll be fine. _

Sonic leaned his back against a tree and began to close his eyes, drifting to sleep.

_She'll be fine. _

**Well look who's kind of being a bitch? Just leaving a twelve year old in the middle of the woods? The hell is wrong with you Sonic?! **

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading. There's a possible change that I might not update tomorrow, due to it being Christmas and all. We'll see what happens. I hope you all enjoyed! See ya!**


	24. Ocarina Search pt 4

**Hey guys! Merry after Christmas! Now that the holiday has passed, I'm here with another chapter. Now, here's something that I need to say. Something weird has been happening yesterday and this morning but the network server, or something, keeps going down and it wouldn't let me get on my doc manager. So if this keeps happening like off-and-on and I don't update, then that's the reason why. **

**So, important stuff aside, let's begin! Enjoy! **

Chapter 22: Ocarina Search pt 4 

Leaves, bushes, and trees brushed past as Sonic ran swiftly through the forest. Up ahead, he could see the clear landscape of the Subspace Emissary land, indicating that it was the end. Smiling, he sped up until he finally broke away from the Forest. Sonic skid to a stop.

"Yes! I'm finally out!" He said. "Now I just gotta go back in and find the others, which won't-" He stopped and when he turned around and saw that the motorcycles were missing. Sonic flicked his ears and tried to listen into the trees, hearing for his friends. But only the natural sounds of the forest was the only thing he heard.

He looked around in confusion. "Guys?"

His ears perked at the sound of foot steps behind him and Sonic turned to see Sara, Satan, Mr. Johnson, and Obama standing there.

"Sara!" The hedgehog shouted with narrowed eyes. The girl only smirked back at him. She snapped her fingers and Satan held out a bloody, lifess figure by the scruff of the neck. At first, Sonic didn't recognize what it was until he spotted the white fur and creeper toque. Horro struck him and his heart nearly stopped.

"Light!" He shouted in horror. Mr. Johnson then pressed a button on a remote and a sword came out of his Portable Weapon Storager. Sara took it and held the blade against the dead mega absol's neck.

"Next time." She said with a smirk. "Maybe you shouldn't leave your friends for dead." She then jerked the sword and sliced Light's head clean off. Sonic could only stand and watch as they decapitated her right in front of him.

**(Page Break) **

Sonic awoke with a start and sat up, breathing fast. He was still in the spot that he fell asleep in, only it was dark now. _It was...a dream. _He said to himself. He looked around; everything seemed okay. But he had a sick feeling that it wasn't. Something bad was happening somewhere. An ominous breeze blew and caused his fur to flow and a couple of leaves to brush past his face. This only confirmed his suspicions.

Sonic turned and faced the direction that he parted from the mega absol, looking far into the distance.

"Light..."

**(Page Break) **

Sonic ran toward where he left Light, determined to calm his concerns for the mega absol. He skid to a stop once he reached the area. She was long gone. Sonic kneeled down and felt the spot that he dropped her on. It was cold. As he felt, however, he found something white in the soil and picked it up.

_It's her fur! _Sonic stood up and saw another piece of fur a little ways away, and another, and another. A whole trail of Light's shedded fur led in the direction where she left. _And it'll take me right to her. _

Sonic took off and followed the trail of white fur until he stopped when he heard a loud screech. He perked his ears and listened harder. The screech sounded again, and it was quite similar sounding to the screech of the skarmory that took them away. Then, the sound of a scream was heard and Sonic froze on the spot.

"Light!" He whispered. The hedgehog ran toward the noises and peeked out of a bush and into a clearing. Immediately, the first thing he saw was Light getting thrown against a tree. She looked tattered and injured, as if she had been fighting.

The sound of another screech sounded and Sonic looked up to see the skarmory flying in the sky. It swooped down and pinned Light against the tree with it's talons. In the talons was Warrior Kitty's gray hoodie. Light looked at it and snatched it in her mouth.

"This belongs to my friend!" She shouted at the skarmory.

The metal pokemon only glared down at her. "This is my way to finding my dinner that you kept me from." He said, surprising Sonic by finally speaking. "And I will not let you keep me away from it any longer!"

His wing then began to glow in the move, Wing Attack, and he raised it in the air, preparing to strike the mega absol. Before he could bring it down, a blue ball smacked into the side of his head. The skarmory staggered away and let go of Light. He glared at the newcomer with his golden eyes.

Sonic stood tall and returned the glare to the pokemon. "What's the matter?" He taunted. "Scared of a hedgehog?"

The skarmory growled and lunged at him with Arial Ace. Sonic dodged the attack and rolled into a ball and rammed into him. The pokemon screeched in rage and used Gust, but Sonic held his ground the best he could and used his spin dash to ram it again. The skarmory waited for him to come closer and used Wing Attack to swat him away.

The hedgehog hit the ground with a loud thud. He winced and staggered back to his feet, but saw that the skarmory was coming toward him with an Arial Ace. In the nick of time, Sonic jumped in the right as it was about to hit him and landed on it's back. The pokemon screeched and flew around, trying to shake him off, but Sonic had a tight grip.

The skarmory then swooped toward the ground, aiming to hit the hedgehog on a large stone. Seeing this, Sonic thought fast and jumped off it's back and landed on his feet in the ground. The skarmory screeched in surprise at this and ended up crashing hard into the stone. It slowly got to it's feet and glared at the hedgehog then began to limp away.

Sonic watched as it ran. "Huh, it's a bigger baby than I thought." He muttered. Suddenly, he felt something soft press against him forcefully. The hedgehog looked down to see Light hugging him. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her face his chest.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She sobbed. "I was so lost and confused and scared and...and..." She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "...I thought I wouldn't be able to find anyone. I...I thought wouldn't find you."

Sonic looked at the crying mega absol with awkwardness. _What do I do if a kid is crying? _He asked himself. But, seeing the young pokemon in this abnormal state; confused, scared, and upset, he began to feel sympathy and something he never thought he'd feel towards her. Compassion.

Sonic smiled and rubbed her head in comfort. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here for you." He said. Light looked up at him, her eyes drenched with tears. She then directed her gaze to the ground.

"Sonic." She said quietly. "I wanna say I'm sorry for all this. Leading you to nowhere, annoying you, and getting us even more lost. I just wanted to get to know you better. To be your friend."

"It's fine, I forgive you." Sonic replied.

Light looked up at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah. After all, I couldn't just leave you out here on your own. In times like this, we gotta stick together. So I have to apologize for that."

"I forgive you too!"

"Thanks. Now that all this is settled, let's get some sleep. It's late."

Light nodded and let to of him. Sonic walked over and sat down in a comfortable spot against a tree while Light curled up a little ways away. Sonic was about to relax until he noticed Light began to shiver in the cold wind. He looked at her and then got up and moved to sit next to her. Light looked at him in surprise then smiled and snuggled up against him.

Sonic gave a small smile and drifted to sleep. _I guess I could get used to her. _

**Now whatever you do, DON'T LOOK AT THAT MOMENT IN A ROMANTIC WAY! That's not what I was trying to emphasize. I'm making Sonic's and Light's bind a big brother-little sister relationship. No romance! **

**Now, I apologize for the late update. I went mall shopping and got the new Mario and Sonic Olimpic game and played it longer than I attended to. So, thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**Quick note for Light. Incase my internet acts up again, I'll let you know and ask you to tell everyone through Deviant Art, since strangely that works. So just keep a close eye on it. Thank you! **


	25. Ocarina Search pt 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! My internet seems to be working properly again, so, yay! Enjoy! **

Chapter 23: Ocarina Search pt 5 

The morning breeze blew and caused the grass and trees to sway. A bush rustled and Light's head popped out, Warrior Kitty's gray hoodie was tied around her neck so it could be carried. She scanned the current area and a smile dawned on her face.

"I recognize this clearing! C'mon!" She bounded forward and soon, Sonic appeared, following her from behind.

"You better be right this time." He warned jokingly, amused by her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure of it!" Light then trotted farther and inspected the area. They were in a more dense part of the Forest, the sunlight barely reaching through the thick covering of leaves. "Now if my memory serves correctly..."

"Um Light, are you sure you're sure you know this place?" Sonic asked. Light didn't answer. She poked around the bushes with her nose and stuck her head through one and peeked at the other side. What she saw made her eyes shine and smile brightly.

"We're here!" Light shouted in glee. She backed out of the bush abruptly, causing a branch to swing back and smack Sonic in the face. The mega absol then began to hop all over the place. "We found it! We found it! This is the place! This the place! This is the place!"

"Where are we?" Sonic asked, rubbing his sore nose.

"Follow me!" Light walked right through the bushes with the hedgehog following behind. Both emerged in the other side and looked around. It was a much smaller clearing that was surrounded by many bushes and trees. The two finally spotted a stone pedestal in the center.

"Isn't that-"

"It's the pedestal that Link pulled the Master Sword out of in the Subspace Emissary!" Light interrupted Sonic. "If we're in this area, it should be easy for us to find the others since this place is familiar."

As Light continued to talk, Sonic spotted something small and blue on a stone a little ways away. He walked up to it to get a better look, but when he got to see the object up close, he gasped in surprise.

"Light! Come over here!" Light bounded in the direct that the hedgehog was and looked at him curiously. "Look! Isn't this?"

"The Ocarina of Time!" The mega absol squealed in delight. "It's the actual Ocarina of Time! And it's right her in front of me! That's so cool!" A questioning look then came on her face and she tilted her head. "What's it doing here?"

"I remember Link lost it a couple months ago, as to how it got here, I have no clue." Sonic responded.

"Well, it took you guys long enough." A new voice spoke. Sonic and Light jumped in surprise and looked up to where the voice came from. Three figures sat in a tree above them. They then all jumped down and faced the two, the sunlight revealing their identities.

"Toony! Pit! Luigi!" Light said at the sight of the three smashers. "I'm guessing you three are here to fight us for the ocarina."

"Huh. You catch on fast." Pit commented.

"Since you already know our plan and that you're still breathing, I guess you beat one of us and got the item." Toony said.

"You guys catch on fast as well." Sonic said. "Yeah, we freed Red and the pokemon and got the Chaos Emeralds. So now we're gonna beat you three and get the Ocarina of Time."

"That'll be the day." Pit said with narrowed eyes.

"We're not gonna go do easily like Red!" Luigi added. "We'll defeat you liberals and finish you off once and for all!"

Both Sonic and Light got in battle positions. "Come at us." They said in unison. The opposing three drew their weapons and lunged forward, beginning the battle. Sonic revved into a ball and rammed into Luigi, sending the green plumber away. Just as Toony was about to slice at Light, she deflected him with her shovel and sent him away, also hitting Pit with a Shadow Ball.

Toony skidded on the ground and took out his bow and arrows and Pit did the same. The two began to fire at the mega absol. Light dodged them swiftly, but it was pretty difficult. It was then that one arrow scrapped the side of her cheek, causing her to flinch. Pit took this moment to his advantage and began to fly toward her, his bow now split into two blades.

Light saw him coming and fired a powerful Dark Pulse at the angel, throwing him against a tree. Just then, Toony lit a bomb and threw it at the pokemon. The explosion blew her back and she hit a tree.

Once she slumped on the ground, she tried to get up but Pit flew through the smoke of the bomb and pinned her to the ground. Toony then walked up and the two smirked down at the struggling mega absol.

"Let's finish this." Pit said and Toony held his sword to her neck.

Meanwhile, Luigi was firing many green fireballs at Sonic, who swiftly dodged them. When one finally made contact with the hedgehog, he grunted in pain and stumbled backwards. Luigi then jumped forward and karate chopped him surprisingly powerful. Sonic was sent back and slammed against a tree.

He was about to get up, but something to the side had caught his attention. Pit had Light pinned to the ground and Toony held his sword to her neck, about to slice her. Absolute horror filled him as the vision of his dream came back. Sara holding a sword to a dead Light's neck, cutting her head off.

"Light!" He shouted in alarm. Sonic looked around for a way to stop them, then turned his attention to the tree next to him. It was the one that Pit was thrown against and it had some traces of Light's Dark Pulse on it. He looked at the dark substance with uncertainty. _I can't. I made it clear I would never turn to that again. _He looked back at his friend in danger. _But I have to. For Light. _

Sonic pressed his fingers to the Dark Pulse remains and let the energy seep in and course through his body. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight. He then let out a cry of pain which deepened into a roar as his body grew.

Luigi watched the transformation in absolute terror. Once it was done, Sonic turned and glared at him with narrowed, golden eyes, snarling. The plumber squeaked in fright then his breath hitched in his throat. Luigi lost consciousness and fainted. Sonic looked down at him then directed his gaze to the little hylian and the angel.

Toony pressed his sword against Light's neck. "Let's get this over with and return back to Sara to get some lunch." He said. Light's heart began to beat fast. _This is the second time I've been held down by the throat. _She said to herself. _These past three days just haven't been my days. _She closed her eyes and waited for death to come. But before Toony could slice her, a large, blue hand swiped at the two of them and swatted them away from Light.

Pit and Toony both yelped in surprise as they flew across the clearing until Pit finally hit the ground, face first, and skidded across the dirt. He groaned and tried to get up, but Toony landed on top of him. Before the two could move, the creature that swiped at them pinned them to the ground and looked over them.

Pit and Toony stared frighteningly into the golden eyes of Sonic, who had been transformed into his werehog form. Sonic glared at the two and let out a loud, furious roar, causing them to squeal like little girls.

"Holy sweet mother of Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed in horror while Toony hid behind his shield.

"If you so much as touch my friend again, you won't be seeing tomorrow morning." Sonic growled at them.

"It can talk! It can talk!" Toony cried. Pit then bent his leg up and kneed the werehog in the gut, allowing them to squirm to their feet and run.

"We gotta get outta here!" Pit shouted. Seeing them escape, Sonic let out another roar and began to run after them. Though, we isn't as fast in this form, his powerful legs still let him cover a lot of ground. The angel and the little hylian continued to run until they tripped over Luigi and fell to the ground.

Seeing this chance, Sonic pounced up towards the two, snarling loudly. Pit and Toony screamed in terror and hugged each other as he got closer. Light watch in amazement as the werehog beat the shit out of the two, though their screams of terror and pain were heard many times over.

Finally, after shredding them up some, Sonic picked up both Toony and Pit and bashed their heads together, knocking them out. He dropped them on top of Luigi and dusted off his hands.

"That'll teach 'em." He mumbled. Suddenly, something tackled him to the ground and he looked to see Light hugging him.

"Sonic! You're werehog Sonic! This is so cool! I finally get to see you as werehog Sonic, I've been waiting to do so and now I am and-" She then began to hyperventilate due to her excitement. Sonic began to pat her on the back as lightly as he could so be won't accidentally crush her.

"Calm down Light. Take slow, deep breaths." He told her. Light's breathing slowed and restored to normal and she snuggled into him.

"I'm so glad you helped me." She said. "I thought they were gonna finish me off. But you came and beat them up and it was soooooooo awesome!"

Sonic looked at her and smiled. "Hey, that's what friends do." Light smiled brightly and hugged him even tighter. A few moments passed and he looked at her a little awkwardly. "Um, you can let go now."

"I don't wanna!" Light responded. "You know, you're actually softer than I thought you were. Like a big, fluffy pillow!"

Sonic sighed and just let her continue to hug him. _If the others were here to see this, Link would never let me hear the end of it. _He said to himself. Though, seeing Light hugging him tightly, he still couldn't help but smile.

**Behold! The introduction of werehog Sonic! *confetti* Okay, I wanna let you know (if you're a Sonic fan), that if I did something wrong with Sonic transforming into a werehog, I'm sorry! I never played the game, I don't know a thing about it! **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	26. Ocarina Search pt 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This will be the last part of the "Ocarina Search" story arc, just so you know. Okay, let's begin! Enjoy! **

Chapter 24: Ocarina Search pt 6 

"Guys...I don't like this idea!" Fox whimpered in fright. He was still stuck in the garbantula web. All around him, many of Link's bombs were stuck to it as well, their fuzes lit.

"Just stay calm, Fox!" Mario shouted to the pilot. Him and the others stood many feet away, hiding behind a boulder. "This plan is bound to work!"

Fox began to chuckle nervously which turned into a sob of terror.

The fuzes of the bombs then completely burned out. A couple yards away, the loud explosion could be heard along with Fox's scream of pain. At the sound of it, Frost's head popped from a bush and looked around curiously.

"What was that?" She asked. Next to her, Pichu's head popped out as well.

"I have no idea." The little pokemon replied. "But I don't really care at the moment." A little ways away, Mighty, Lauren, Kirby, and Yoshi with Warrior Kitty on his back emerged from the undergrowth.

"Any luck?" Frost asked them, stepping out of the bush.

Mighty sighed and shook her head. "No. There's no sign of them anywhere."

"We looked in every possible spot." Lauren added. "They're no where."

"Should we just give up?" Kirby asked.

"We can't!" Pichu argued. "Light and Sonic have to be somewhere in this forest. We just gotta keep trying!"

"What does it matter?!" Warrior Kitty spat bitterly. "We'll never find them! And there's only me to blame for it!"

"Seriously! You have to stop blaming yourself!" Frost said to the sylveon. Before that argument could start again, the bushes began to rustle. The kids froze up and looked at it in terror, thinking that the skarmory had returned. But, to their surprise, the head of a familiar mega absol popped out and smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" She said.

The others smiled widely in delight. "Light!" They shouted in unison and rushed to their friend and group hugged her.

"You're okay! We were so worried about you!" Mighty said.

"We were starting to give up." Lauren said.

"I thought we wouldn't find you." Warrior Kitty said solemnly, limping up to the mega absol. "And it would've been my fault."

Light tilted her head and looked at the sylveon in confusion. "Why would you think it was your fault?"

"I should've been able to stand up for myself." Warrior Kitty replied. "But I couldn't. I was weak. So you and Sonic had to endure that instead of me. After all, it was me that caused the skarmory to show up in the first place. Hell, I mean, look at me! I can't even walk on my own!"

Light smiled and walked up to Warrior Kitty. "Hey, don't say all that. You can't help that you were injured; it isn't even your fault that you are! It's Sara's. I only helped because I wanted to, not because I didn't think you couldn't. And I'm sure Sonic did it for the same reason. That's what friends are for."

Warrior Kitty looked at her and smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Then, a questioning look came on her face. "Speaking of which, where is Sonic?"

Then, more rustling sounded from the bushes and they all turned to see a large blue head of some sort of hedgehog-looking beast poke out and look at them. Everyone's, except for Light, hearts nearly stopped at the sight of the creature.

"Holy son of a nabbit, what is that?!" Yoshi shouted in horror.

"KILL IT!" Pichu shrieked. "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Frost then picked up Mighty and pulled on her tails, causing fire to spew from her mouth like a flame thrower.

The beast yipped in fright and his behind Light. "Woah! Woah! Guys it's okay! It's just Sonic!" The mega absol said with panic.

"_That _is Sonic?!" Kirby asked in disbelief.

"Yes! It's me!" Sonic said in fright, still cowering behind Light, though the funny thing was, he was larger than Light, so he looked kinda stupid hiding behind her. Warrior Kitty looked at him carefully and realization dawned on her.

"That is Sonic!" She told them. "He's just in his werehog form."

"Oh! Now I recognize him." Frost smiled.

"Me too!" Mighty agreed.

"Same." Lauren added.

"Excuse me." Pichu butted in. "But what the heck is a werehog and how did Sonic turn into one?" Yoshi and Kirby nodded, clearly wanting to know as well.

"Well, I thought you'd never ask!" Light smiled then put on a random pair of geek glasses. "Gather around children, this is a lesson from Professor Light." Sonic sighed as Pichu, Yoshi, and Kirby gathered around her to listen to her lecture. As Light informed them about the biology of werehogs, Frost, Warrior Kitty, Mighty, and Lauren walked to where the adults were still trying to free Fox from the web.

The vulpine was burned from the many bombs that failed to free him. Ike, Falco, Pikachu, and Mario stood and watched as Link tried cutting the web with his sword.

"Ever so gently now..." The hylian mumbled.

"Link, I don't think it's gonna-"

"It will work." Link interrupted Pikachu. "The Master Sword is bound to cut anything." Just then, the stiffness of the web was too strong and the Master Sword ended up snapping in half. Everyone stared at it for about ten seconds until Link began to cry. "FI! NOOOOO!"

He picked up the broken half and began to panic. "I just need some duct tape! Some really strong duct tape!" He started rummaging through Pikachu's bag of supplies for the tape.

Mario sighed in annoyance. "Now what?"

"Guys! Light and Sonic are back!" Mighty shouted in excitement as she and the other three walked up to them.

"Not now!" Ike said to them. "Can't you see we're busy trying to get Fox out of this web!" Frost looked at them bluntly and walked up to the stuck pilot. Her claw began to glow and she used Dragon Claw and sliced the vulpine out of the web, causing him to fall face first on the ground.

"There, problem solved." She smirked as the adults stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?!" Falco snapped. "Why couldn't you have done that before?!"

"Just drop it." Pikachu said to him and faced the girls. "Now what did you say about Light and Sonic?" To answer his question, Light, Pichu, Yoshi, and Kirby emerged from the bushes.

"They came back!" Mario said in relief. Then, Sonic emerged from the bushes after the kids. Seeing him, of course, the adults flipped.

"What the hell is that?!" Fox shouted.

"Slay the beast!" Ike shouted as he pulled out his sword, Mario readied fireballs, electricity sprouted from Pikachu, Fox and Falco pointed their blasters, and Link ran up with his duct taped sword out.

"Calm down! It's Sonic!" Light said to them.

"How is that Sonic?" Falco asked. As Light began to explain all that has happened while she and Sonic were gone, the adults began to relax. She the told them how they found the item for the Forest and took out the Ocarina of Time, which Link was thrilled to see. Sonic then dropped Pit, Toony, and Luigi (he was carrying them this whole time), all three still knocked out. They decided to think about restoring them when they woke up and then began to plan out about their next expedition for the final item, which you all already know where it will be.

Subspace.

**The final search for the last item is now here and then you guessed it, the final fight with Sara will come. But, I do have some events that will happen between those two major ones, but I'm not spoiling! ;P **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	27. The Newcomer

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Now, I apologize for not updating yesterday. I was busy with family things. But for this chapter, something exciting will happen... **

**Well, enjoy! **

Chapter 25: The Newcomer 

It was the morning of the next day. The group had spent the night in the forest again and when they woke up the next day, Pit, Toony, and Luigi had awoken as well. It turns out that the scare from werehog Sonic was enough to snap them out of brainwash. So the plumber and the little hylian had went with the angel and the three headed back to the Smash Mansion.

So now, the group rode on their motorcycles towards the cliff where the Great Reunion part took place at.

"I'm so excited! We're going to Subspace!" Light said with excitement.

"I can finally see what it'll look like in real life!" Mighty agreed.

"I'll get to see what it'll look like at all!" Pichu added in.

"But remember. We're not just sight seeing." Mario told them. "We need to find the last item. We didn't do much of a good job searching in the Forest, due to the skarmory incident and Fox getting stuck in the garvantula web. So we need to get serious this time."

"Guys, I just realized." Sonic spoke up (now in his normal hedgehog form). "How are we gonna get to Subspace?" As soon as his words were spoken, the cliff came into sight. The group hit their brakes and stopped their motorcycles. They all got off and walked toward the edge of the cliff, looking in the distance at the giant orb of Subspace. They then looked down at the vast ocean at the bottom. A silence passed between them all.

"Oh yeeeaaah, I forgot..." Warrior Kitty finally muttered. "They used the Halberd...and the other ships...to get to...Subspace..."

More silence.

"Oh for the love of fuck!" Frost snapped in annoyance.

"How will we get there?" Yoshi asked.

"It better not be by swimming!" Sonic said. "Cause there's no way in hell that I'm doing that!"

"Awww. Is Sonic scared of water?" Link teased with a smirk.

"Don't push me, Fairy boy..." Sonic growled.

"We can't swim anyway." Mario said. "Warrior Kitty's injury could get worse and she won't be able to swim with it."

"Then how are we getting across?" Ike questioned in frustration.

Suddenly, the sound of an airship approaching was heard and got louder. Everyone looked up to see Samus's ship approaching. It got closer and then landed next to the group. The door opened and both Snake and Samus stepped out.

"It's Sammie!" Light squealed in delight.

"And Snake!" Frost added with a smile. Pikachu scampered over and approached the newcomers.

"Snake, Samus, what're you guys doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Well, this is something pretty important." Snake replied.

"Master Hand was doing research and he found another girl from the real world." Samus said.

"Another?" The group said in unison. Light, Frost, Mighty, and Warrior Kitty ran up to them (well...Warrior Kitty limped).

"Who else is here?" Mighty demanded.

"Her anonymous name is LilacFoxGirl1." Snake responded. "She goes by Lilac for short."

"Lilac?" The four girls echoed in surprise. Just then, a buneary with gray paws and a green and blue bracelet hopped out of the airship. She had a rocket launcher strapped to her back, like how the rest carry their weapons. She faced the girls and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Lilac!" The girls repeated joyously and approached the newcomer.

"It's great that you're joining us!" Warrior Kitty said. "The more help we can get, the better!"

"Yeah, Master Hand told me everything you guys were doing so far." Lilac said. "So now I'm prepared to kick some Sara ass!" She then looked down and noticed the bandage with a blood stain on Warrior Kitty's right leg and gasped. "Warrior Kitty, what happened to your leg?!"

"When we crashed Sara's birthday party, we had a run in and she shot my leg." The sylveon replied. "It's just been getting worse since then."

Lilac's eyes narrowed. "Hurting my new friends, huh? I wanna kill Sara even more now."

Light patted the buneary on the back and smiled. "Welcome to Team Badass."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Falco interjected. "So you mean we have to babysit _another _one?!"

"Your entire world depends on it." Frost replied. "So don't be a dick."

"Well, we were only here to transport Lilac to you guys." Samus said. "Now that we've done that, we gotta get back." Just as she and Snake were about to go back in the airship, an idea came to Mario.

"Samus, Snake, wait!" He stopped them. When the two turned and looked at the plumber, he continued. "Our next place we have to get to is Subspace, but we don't have anyway to get there. Could take us there on your ship, Samus?"

"Yeah! You could transport us there!" Pikachu smiled in agreement.

Samus looked at them all and a small smile came on her face. "Sure. Anything to help get rid of the bitch who ruined Nintendo."

"Alright! We get to ride in Sammie's ship!" Light cheered. "That's so cool!"

"I know right?" Mighty agreed.

"Alright, let's get going." Mario said.

"Yeah! I can't wait to begin my part of the mission!" Lilac said with excitement. With that, everyone entered Samus's ship. The airship's door closed and it lifted from the ground. It then took off at a fast speed towards the giant Subspace orb.

**Yes people! Lilac will now be joining our crew! She sent me a PM yesterday and asked if she could join and I agreed. Now welcome our new member! *confetti* Also, I designed her as her pokemon self, the link to my Deviant Art page is in my profile, you can go look if you want to! **

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of short, but I guarantee, tomorrw's chapter will make it up. ;) Thank you all for reading! See ya!**


	28. New Plans

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I have nothing else to say, so, enjoy! **

Chapter 26: New Plans

The darkness of Subspace stretched along for miles as two kids ran hurriedly, panic on their faces. They quickly entered the very area that the battle with Tabuu took place on in the Subspace Emissary. The two skidded to a halt in front of Sara as she, Satan, Obama, Mr. Johnson, Rob, and Game and Watch were sitting at a table, eating lunch.

Sara looked at the two arrivers questioningly. "Popo, Nana, what's wrong?" The two, now revealed to be the Ice Climbers, caught their breath and looked at the girl, the panic still shining in their eyes.

"Terrible news!" Popo exclaimed.

"The liberals defeated Pit, Toony, and Luigi and got the Ocarina of Time!" Nana said. "Now their heading here for the last item!"

Hearing this, Sara did a spit take and squirted milk all over Mr. Johnson. She looked at the twins in disbelief. "What?! That...that can't be! It's..." She stopped as many thoughts began to rush through here head.

"This is bad." Satan mumbled. "They've nearly turned all our smashers into their liberal teammates. We're only down to three and their..." He then looked at GW, Rob, and the Ice Climbers. "...the most intimidating..."

"That had better be a compliment..." Rob growled.

"Plus, they have two of the legendary items now." Obama added. "If they get the last one, all they have to do is come here, defeat us, and everything we have will be lost!"

"They're more impressive than I thought." Mr. Johnson muttered.

"Plus, I heard that they got another member!" Popo shouted in worry.

"Another one?!" Sara shouted in disbelief.

"That's it then. We're done for." GW said in defeat. Sara thought something over for moment, then an idea came to her and she smiled.

"No...no we're not." She said. When everyone turned to questioningly, she continued. "We'll just stop them before they get here. Mr. Johnson, I'll send you and Obama to take them out before they get to the entrance to Subspace."

"You're sending them out to fight them before they arrive?" Satan asked in disbelief. "Sara, this is the third time you suggested that, and they've failed and resulted in more smashers out of our grasp, Lauren to turn against us, and Josh to disappear. This is just being reused. It's hopeless!"

"I know, but-"

"I think it's worth a shot." Mr. Johnson said, interrupting Sara. "Sure, it failed many times before, but think about it. Those missions were ran by Josh, who isn't the most reliable and mastered at stuff, and Lauren and the smashers, who were vulnerable to being taken out of our control. Me and Obama know what we're doing, so if we handle it, we will most likely succeed."

Satan processed it over and sighed. "You got a point."

"Plus, there's more to it." Sara said. "Knowing those liberals, they'll give all they got and fight to win, so incase if they do win and get here, we won't have three smashers to defend the last item, but four."

"Huh?" Satan, Obama, Mr. Johnson, and the smashers asked in unison, clearly confused. Sara smirked and took out her phone and pulled up a website. Once she found what she was looking for, she showed it to them. Their eyes widen and they looked at her in surprise.

"This person will be an excellent addition to our team." Obama said. "Good thinking!"

"Now, that we have our plan settled, we have to get prepared." Sara said, her voice now serious. "Mr. Johnson, I'm going to need you to build an airship so you can confront the liberals before they get here. Can you get one done fast enough?"

Mr. Johnson picked up a tool box and smiled. "Believe me, when it comes to building, I'm the best." He said proudly.

"Good. Now get to it so you and Obama can get going." Sara ordered. "While you do that, me, Satan, and the other three will go get that other smasher. Let's get to it!" Everyone nodded and then split up to do their tasks.

"Do you think this idea will work?" Obama asked the science teacher, a little bit of doubt edged his voice.

"We can only hope so." Mr. Johnson replied. Actually, he didn't believe the plan will work. He knew it will fail again. But, he has something up his sleeve that he has been waiting to reveal. And Mr. Johnson knew this was the perfect opportunity.

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter! There was actually going to be more to it, but it would've been super long and I'm afraid it'll jack up my phone like last time. So, tomorrow's chapter will definitely be an exciting one. So stay turned! But now, time for pointless questions in which some of them you might already know the answers. **

**What will our heroes face with this battle? ****Who is this mysterious character that Sara is planning to brainwash? ****What is Mr. Johnson's hidden plan? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Thank you all for reading! see ya! **


	29. Air Battle

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, it was New Years and my cousins came over and my mom refused to let me go in my room and get on my phone so, yeah. But on the other hand, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 27: Air Battle 

"Hm...What does this do?"

"I swear to God, if you touch that, you're dead."

"But I wanna know what it does!"

"Don't. Touch. It!"

"Fine..."

The group was gathered in Samus's ship as they headed toward the entrance to Subspace. Everyone hung out in the back and chatted with each other while Samus sat in the front flying. With her, however, was Light. The mega absol looked at all the fancy buttons and technical stuff with curiosity and anticipation.

"Please, can I press at least one?" She begged the bounty hunter.

"No you can't!" Samus snapped in annoyance. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you?!"

Light didn't respond. She gave a helpless look at all the controls and sighed. But, she looked over and saw that Samus was no longer paying attention to here and was focused on the course ahead of them. Smirking, Light reached and pressed a bright blue button. The result was a laser coming from the ceiling of the ship and zapped Link.

Light began to chuckle while Samus tried her best to not strangle her. "Someone come get her before I turn her into a fur coat..." The bounty hunger growled.

Sonic then walked up and started pushing Light away.

"But I wanted to know what it did!" the mega absol said to her defense.

"Well, you need to learn to keep your paws to yourself." Sonic replied. In the rest of the airship, everyone else just sat around and talked with each other.

"So, you specialize in a lot if weapons that cause a lot of damage and prove to be useful in your missions?" Frost asked, locked in a conversation with Snake. When everyone was loading on the airship before they left, the gabite had approached him and began to talk with him about how she loved his games and how he was her favorite character. Pleased to be hearing it, Snake started telling her about his missions he went on before he came to Smash Bros and the two were talking to one another ever since.

The soldier nodded. "Yep. My personal favorite are my C4s and grenades."

"Really? Can I hold one?" Frost asked. Snake looked at her, a little unsure. But by seeing the excited gleam in her eyes, he gave a small smile.

"Go ahead." He replied and handed her a grenade. "Just don't get careless."

"I don't think I can promise that." Frost said and picked up the explosive. She then eagerly pulled the metal stick and threw it, excitedly waiting for the outcome. A little ways away, Pikachu was helping Link up since the laser blast knocked him down.

"You alright?" The pokemon asked with concern.

"I was blasted with a laser, do you think I'm alright?!" The hylian snapped. He sighed and started rubbing his temples. "These girls do nothing but bring pain to us for their amusement. What's next?" Just then, the grenade rolled over to them and bumped against Link's foot.

Him and Pikachu looked at it, but before they could react, it blew up. After hearing the two squeal and fly across the airship, Frost began to laugh and even Snake started to chuckle.

"I like your sense of humor." He said to the gabite.

"Thanks." Frost replied. "I always wanted to do that with an explosive. And I liked it!"

Snake chuckled once more and looked at her. "Y'know, I think I'm gonna like you. After all, Master Hand filled the rest of the smashers back at the mansion in on all the information you all were doing on your adventure. After hearing about what you've been doing, I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed. I really like your style."

Frost looked at Snake in surprise. "Really? You really favor me?"

Snake nodded. "Yep, and if I were ever to have a kid of my own, I guarantee, they'd be exactly like you." Frost couldn't help but smile widely at this. Her favorite character of Smash Bros just commented her and said he favorited her.

"Wow, I-" Frost was interrupted when Samus began to shout at all of them.

"Guys! There's a ship approaching us from ahead!" She called.

"What?" Mario said in confusion. He and everyone else walked up to the front with the bounty hunter and looked out. Sure enough, a ship was spotted out in the distance and was coming towards them at a fast rate.

"Who is it?" Lilac asked.

"I don't know. The ship is unfamiliar." Samus replied. Pikachu then took out a pair of binoculars from his supply bag and looked in them. He got a closer better view of the approaching airship. He then zoomed in more to see who was flying it. As he did so, it got closer to where the windshield of the ship was and as the vision cleared, the flyer of the ship was revealed.

Pikachu's heart almost stopped. "Guys! It's Mr. Johnson and Obama!" He shouted.

"What?!" Mario shouted and took the binoculars. He looked in them and saw for himself. Sure enough, the science teacher and the president were there, controlling the airship.

"Mr. Johnson..." Lauren whispered, a worried expression on her face.

"This isn't good..." Mighty mumbled.

"What are they doing?" Kirby asked.

"They were probably sent by Sara to stop us from getting to Subspace." Warrior Kitty guessed.

Light scoffed and shook her head. "The dumbass just never learns the first time, doesn't she?"

"Samus, can you try to steer away and avoid them?" Mario asked.

"It probably won't do anything, but okay." Samus then began to direct her airship upward to fly around the opposing ship. In the ship, Obama and Mr. Johnson saw that they were flying away.

"So they've noticed us." Mr. Johnson observed. "Looks like they're trying to avoid us and take a different route."

Obama scoffed. "Like that will work for them. Let's begin the attack."

The science teacher nodded and flew their ship upward as well. The group saw the opposing ship follow to their level. "Now what are they doing?" Lilac asked. To answer her question, many guns and canons came out of the opposing ship and began to fire at them.

Samus's ship shook dangerously as some of the shots made contact with it. "They're attacking!" Yoshi shouted in terror.

Samus narrowed her eyes. "Then we'll return the offer." She growled. She then began to press many buttons and switches, causing her airship to fire back at the enemy. "Everyone get back to the back!" Samus demanded.

"Okay!" Pikachu said and the rest retreated to the back of the airship where they were originally at. The ship began to shake again as it continued to be blasted at from the opposing ship.

"Everyone huddle together." Mario said to them. "Keep the kids in the middle so they can be safe. This could get dangerous." Everyone heeded is words and huddled in a defensive bunch.

"Hold onto something tight guys!" Samus said to them all. "I'm going to be increasing speed and moving more!" Once she spoke those words, she sped up and swooped downward to avoid the shots from the other ship. Everyone yelped in surprise as this carried out and held onto something like they were told.

Meanwhile, Obama and Mr. Johnson watched as Samus's ship changed direction again. "Now what are they doing?" The teacher said. Just then, the other airship began to fire at them from below.

"Smart, aren't they?" Obama said. "But they won't win easily." Mr. Johnson nodded and sped up as well. Their ship then flew downward with Samus's and faced them once more.

"Now, firing the missiles!" The teacher pressed a few buttons on his control panel and many missiles came out and shot toward the other ship. Samus saw them coming and cursed under breath.

"Brace yourselves, they're firing missiles!" She said to everyone else.

"They're shooting what?!" Pichu shouted. Seeing the approaching projectiles, Samus narrowed her eyes and fired her guns at them, causing them to explode. The impact ended up shaking the ship and everyone huddled closer.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Light sobbed as she hugged Sonic in a death grip.

"They shot down the missiles." Mr. Johnson observed.

"Keep shooting them." Obama ordered. "They can't deflect them all." The teacher nodded and began to fire as many missiles as he could. Back at Samus's ship, Snake looked out a window and saw the many approaching missiles.

"Shit, Samus won't be able to shoot them all." He said to himself. An idea then came to him and he turned to Lilac. The buneary looked up at him curiously and he whispered his idea in her ear. She nodded and the two snuck away from the group unnoticed. However, Frost had spotted them leave and she narrowed her eyes in wonder. She then slipped away from the group as well and followed.

Samus continued to shoot down the many missiles, but was beginning to grow overwhelmed by how much there were. _Damn it, I can't deflect them all! _She said to herself. Just then, another missile and a grenade shot from above her ship and made contact with two of the approaching missiles, causing them to explode.

"The hell?" Samus said in confusion.

"Don't worry Samus!" Snake's voice spoke through a walky-talky next to her. "Me and Lilac are on the roof of the ship. We'll help."

"Yeah! We're gonna shoot down the missiles as well!" Lilac's voice sounded.

Samus picked up the walky-talky and spoke in it as well. "The hell is wrong with you guys?! It's dangerous to stand up there! You two are insane!"

"Make that three." Another voice said.

"Frost?" Samus said in confusion. On the roof, Snake and Lilac turned around to see the gabite standing there behind them.

"You can't be up here Frost!" Lilac said to her. "You don't have a long distance weapon!"

"That doesn't mean I can't help." Frost replied. "No matter what, I'm willing to help my friends, no matter the situation."

Snake looked at her and smiled. "Now that is what I like about you." He said proudly. He then threw her one of his guns. "Join the party."

Frost smirked and cocked the gun. "You know I will."

Samus sighed. "Alright, but if one of you guys die, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Trust me, we got this!" Snake said. The three then faced the many missiles shooting toward them. "It's shot time." They said in unison. Snake began to shoot grenades from his grenade launcher, Lilac began to fire missiles from her rocket launcher, and Frost began to fire away from the gun.

Along with them firing, Samus began to shoot from her airship. With all of them shooting, all the missiles flying toward them began to explode before they got close enough. The ground ended up looking out the windows of the ship to see the whole show.

"This is so cool." Mighty smiled.

"Pretty fireworks." Kirby said in awe.

Back at the opposing ship, Obama and Mr. Johnson watched as their missiles were being demolished. "This isn't working!" Obama shouted in frustration. "They're beating us!"

Mr. Johnson then got out of his seat and picked up a parachute that he had hanging on the wall of the ship. "And this is where I leave." He said.

Obama turned and faced him in confusion. "What?"

"I was never part of your side, nor Sara's side. I was only doing all of this to get information out of you all so I can help restore this world from Sara's madness."

"So you've been deceiving us?! You traitor!"

Mr. Johnson put the parachute on and opened up the door to the ship. "I'd prefer the title, 'double agent'." He then pressed a button that was on the wall and quickly jumped out and jumped out. Obama watched him go, but the flashing of a red light and a voice got his attention.

"_Self destruct activated. Counting down from 10..9...8..._"

"Oh...shit..." Obama muttered. He then quickly hopped to the seat that Mr. Johnson was in and then pressed a button. "If I'm gonna go down, then they will as well." As he pressed this button, one, large (much larger than the rest) nuclear missile came out of the ship and flew toward Samus's ship.

Obama then began to chuckle to himself, until the countdown finished. "_...3...2...1. Enjoy!_"

"Shit..." He muttered.

At the top of Samus's ship, Snake, Lilac, and Frost looked out at the opposing airship in confusion. "They stopped shooting missiles." Lilac observed. "Could they be doing something?"

"Not too sure." Snake replied. "But we have to be prepared and keep our guard up incase-" Just then, a bright light emitted from the opposing ship and it exploded in a large, bright, firey explosion. The three looked at it with wide, surprised eyes.

"...something...does...happen..." Snake mumbled, finishing his sentence.

"...Well. That was unexpected." Lilac said.

Frost then quickly spotted something flying towards them. As she looked at it, her heart nearly stopped once she realized what it was. "Guys! A nuclear missile is coming toward us!"

Snake looked to see the approaching missile and prepared to shoot it down, but seeing the size of it, how close it already was, and his fast it was coming, he knew it would be to no avail. Eyes widen, he picked up he turned to the two girls.

"Get down!" He shouted. Frost and Lilac heeded his words and got down on the roof of the ship and braced themselves and Snake followed in suit. Inside, Samus saw the approaching projectile in horror.

"Incoming!" She shouted to the rest. But then, the missile then collided with their ship and blew up in a large explosion, causing it all to obliterate and fall towards the vast ocean.

**Long, action-packed, epic chapter is long, action-packed, and epic! But, what has happened to our heroes when they met with this terrible fate? Find out next chapter! **

**But jeez! This took forever to type! Thank you all for reading! See ya!**


	30. Sea Sick

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 28: Sea Sick

The waves of the ocean steadily rose and fell as parts and pieces of Samus's ship and the opposing airship floated in the water after both of their massive explosions. Smoke still clung in the air above. Everything was quiet until one spot began to bubble and then Snake broke to the surface and took a deep breath.

He coughed and began to look around at all the wreckage. Then, realization reached him and he started looking around frantically.

"Frost! Lilac!" He called. "Guys?! Mario! Samus! Pikachu! Light! Frost! Anyone?!" Snake stopped and lowered his gaze in defeat. "Frost..." More bubbles began to appear and he turned to see Lilac's head come out of the water and sputter for air.

"Lilac!" Snake said, relieved to see someone.

"Snake?" Lilac asked and turned to him as he swam up. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know." The soldier replied quietly.

"You don't think they're-" Lilac was interrupted when they both spotted Yoshi swimming toward them with Pichu on his head and Warrior Kitty and Kirby on his back.

"Lilac! Snake! You guys are okay!" The dinosaur said with a smile.

"Man, and I said I didn't want to get caught up in another explosion." Pichu muttered. "But look what fate gave us..."

"I'm we found someone." Warrior Kitty said with a relieved sigh. "I thought everyone might've been dead until Yoshi found me."

"But is everyone else okay?" Kirby wondered aloud. To answer his question, Light popped out of the water and began to look around in panic. She stopped and looked at her paws and at the rest of her body and smiled.

"I'm alive! Oh sweet nova, I'm alive!" The mega absol cheered. Suddenly, Sonic popped out of the water as well and began to freak out.

"WATER! WATER! I'M IN IT! GETMEOUTGETMEOUTGETMEOUT! MOMMY!" He then hopped on top of Light's head and held on tight, shivering.

"If I didn't have to use my arms to tread the water, I would hug you since you're alive." Light said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're alive too." Sonic replied.

"Light! Sonic!" Warrior Kitty called to them as Yoshi, Snake, and Lilac swam toward the two.

"Warrior Kitty! Guys! You're okay!" Light smiled.

"Well, we're okay, what about everyone else?" Lilac asked. Everyone went quiet as they thought about it.

"I don't know." Snake finally said. "But by all means, we need to find them!" _I just hope Frost is. _He said solemnly to himself. Just then, the sound of someone calling out to them reached their ears and they all turned to see Fox and Falco on an inflatable raft coming toward them.

Snake and Lilac swam over to them with Light following behind with Sonic and Yoshi following with Kirby, Warrior Kitty, and Pichu.

"Well, bout time we found you guys." Falco said as they approached. "We were searching all over for you, we were beginning to think you were dead."

"We could say the same about you." Snake responded. He and the others climbed onto the raft along with the two pilots.

"Where'd you guys get this?" Lilac asked curiously.

"We found it in what was left of the storage hold of Samus's ship." Fox responded as he began to move the raft.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Warrior Kitty questioned.

"They're on a large piece of the airship." Fox replied.

"They've been hanging out there while we searched for survivors." Falco said.

"Well that's a relief." Yoshi said. "They're alive."

"Yes, now hold on, we'll be with others in a little while." Fox said. Sonic (still on Light's head) looked out at everything around the raft. Nothing but ocean was in sight except for the Subspace orb a distance away and the occasional piece of airship here in there. He began to shiver again and breathe fast.

"Water...We're all surrounded by water...Nothing but water...No land, just water..." Sonic started to laugh nervously but stopped and Light went wide eyed and still as she felt warm liquid on her head. Once again, you can guess what happened.

Everyone went quiet, especially Sonic, as they looked at Light to see her reaction. The mega absol's eye twitched and a very angry aura emitted from her that if Lucario were there to sense it, he would probably cry.

"Sonic...you have five seconds to get as far away from me as possible if you wish to live." She said dangerously quiet. Heeding her words, the hedgehog quickly scrambled off her head and to the other said of the raft.

**(Page Break) **

Mario stood on the huge piece of Samus's ship and looked out all around him, keeping a look out for anyone. With him, Pikachu shook out his fur, only to have it puff out. Link sat and squeezed water out of his hat. Samus was in her zero suit and was emptying her powersuit of water as Mighty and Lauren sat quietly.

A moment of silence passed until Pikachu spoke. "Any sign of someone?" He asked. Mario took another look around and sighed.

"No." He said. "Fox and Falco aren't back yet."

"Is everyone else...dead?" Mighty asked with worry.

"They can't be." Pikachu said. "Cause...Pichu..."

"Yoshi..." Mario whispered with grief.

"Light...Frost...Warrior Kitty...Lilac..." Mighty said as well.

"And Kirby, Snake, Sonic, and Ike." Link added. They all fell into another silence.

"What would happen if they were dead?" Lauren finally asked.

"Then we'll have to finish the mission on our own." Samus answered.

"They're not dead." Mario said. "We just need to give Fox and Falco time to find them then-"

"Hey! There's Ike!" Mighty shouted, interrupting the plumber, and pointed to something floating towards them. They all stood up to see if it really was the mercenary and sure enough, it indeed was.

Pikachu grabbed a near by metal pole and reached it out to pull Ike toward them. Once they got him on the airship piece, they looked down at him.

"He's unconscious." Samus observed.

"How do we wake him up?" Lauren asked worriedly.

"Don't worry guys." Link said. "I know how to perform CPR. I learned how to use it when I had to wake up Midna when we accidentally fell in Lake Hylia back at Hyule. I got this."

He kneeled down next to Ike and lifted his chin. He took a deep breath but before he could perform mouth-to-mouth, Ike's fist shot up and punched him in the face. "He's fine..." Link said then fell flat on his back.

Ike coughed and sat up. "If you even try to perform that on me again, your dead." He growled at the hylian.

"That's exactly what Midna did and said when I tried it on her." Link mumbled.

"Well, know Ike's okay." Pikachu confirmed. "Now we gotta wait for Fox and Falco to return with anyone else."

"Here they come!" Lauren said, looking in the distance. The raft with the two pilots and the others was approaching the airship piece. Once it got there, Light, Yoshi, Sonic, Lilac, Snake, Warrior Kitty, Kirby, and Pichu scrambled on with Fox and Falco following behind.

"Pichu!" Pikachu shouted in relief and hugged his little sister.

"It's nice to see you too." Pichu said and hugged him back.

"You guys are alright!" Mighty said in relief. "We were beginning to think you all were dead!"

"Well, we're here." Warrior Kitty smiled.

"Looks like we're all here." Mario said looking around. "Now all we have to do is think of how to get to Subspace-"

"Wait! We're missing someone!" Snake interrupted. Everyone looked at him questioningly as he looked around. Realizing who was gone, his eyes widen. "Frost!" The others looked around and then began to panic when they saw that the gabite was not with them.

"Shit! She isn't!" Ike said.

"Where would she be?" Light asked in panic.

"She's not dead is she?" Kirby asked.

"She's not dead. She can't be." Snake said, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. _She has to be out there. She can't be dead! If me and Lilac survived on the roof of the ship, she had to survive too. _

"Hey! I think I see her!" Lilac said to them. Everyone looked in the direction the buneary was looking in and saw something far in the distance, floating in the water. Pikachu spotted his binoculars floating in the water and picked it up and looked in them. He looked at the floating object and soon identified it to be Frost.

"It is Frost!" He said. Before anyone could react, Snake quickly dived in the water and swam toward the gabite. The others watched him as he approached her, picked her up, and swam back. Snake climbed back on the airship piece and gently set Frost down on her back.

"She's out cold." He said. He then began to press down on her chest many times to let water squirt out of her mouth, but as he did so, she still didn't wake up. "C'mon Frost, stay with us!" He shouted and still continued to get the water out of her. But when no more came, he gently shook her.

"Frost, you have to wake up! Frost!" Snake continued shout desperately. But the gabite still didn't stir. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Frost...You were my favorite out of the group. You were lively and full of personality. You were always eager to help, no matter the situation. You're someone I can actually, relate to. You also favored me, my games, everything, and that's what I favored about you..."

Everyone lowered their heads in grief and went into a moment of silence. After a while, Mighty looked up and over to Link.

"Hey Link, I think you should try doing CPR again." She said. The hylian looked at her and nodded.

"I'll try it." He kneeled down next to Frost and lifted her chin. He took a deep breath and as he was about to bring his mouth to her's, her claw glower and she Dragon Clawed him the face, hard.

Link staggered away. "She's fine..." He said and fell over into the water.

Frost then began to cough and she sat up, rubbing water from her eyes.

"Frost!" Everyone shouted in delight and relief. Light, Warrior Kitty, Lilac, and Mighty then grouped hugged her.

"We thought you were gonna die." Light said to the gabite.

"Honestly, I thought I was too." Frost said. "It felt like I was slowly slipping away as I listened to what Snake was saying, then I heard the word 'CPR' and felt Link's breath on my face. I guess my senses kicked in."

She then turned and faced Snake. "By the way, is all that you said true?" She asked. Snake looked down at her and gave a small smile.

"Yes, it is." He replied. "Seeing how you are, you're basically like me when I was younger. You're like the daughter I never had." Frost looked taken aback but she smiled widely and hugged him.

"And you're like the father I never had." She said. The others watched this in a happy silence.

"This is so heart warming." Warrior Kitty whispered to Lilac, who nodded in agreement. Light then heard the sound of sniffling and turned to see Sonic trying not to cry.

"Sonic, are you _crying_?" She asked.

"Wha? No! I'm fine! I'm just...sweating through my eyes!" Sonic replied, still sniffling. Light began to rub him on his head comfortingly.

"It's okay, just let it all out." She whispered as Sonic hugged and still tried not to cry, but wasn't doing a good job.

Everyone then fell into another silence as they sat there on the large airship piece. After a few moments, realization came to Yoshi. "Hey guys, how are we getting to Subspace now?" He asked.

Another silence.

"Damn it." Ike muttered.

**And here we have Frost's and Snake's bond, which is the father-daughter relationship! And yes, we all surprisingly survived the massive explosion though Yoshi does have a point. How will we get to Subspace now? Only time will tell. **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	31. Lauren's Farewell

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 29: Lauren's Farewell 

"How do you wash hedgehog piss from fabric?" Light asked, looking at the stain on her creeper toque.

Warrior Kitty sat next to her and tilted her head as she thought. "Um...I think you use baking soda."

"Damn it." Light mumbled.

The group was still sitting on the large piece of Samus's ship floating in the ocean. The entrance to Subspace was seen a short distance away. However, since their only form of transportation was demolished, they had no way to get there. So now, they all sat there, thinking of how they could get to Subspace.

"I really hope we're not stranded here." Link said. "Not only would be stuck in the middle of the ocean, but we can't get to Subspace. How will we get the next item and defeat Sara?"

"I don't know." Mario replied with a sigh. "Until we can figure that out, we're staying here."

"It better not be long!" Sonic shouted. He was shivering and looking around in panic. "I'm surrounded by this death liquid! I'm gonna die! We're all gonna die!" He then hugged onto Pikachu tightly and began to sob.

"It had better not be long..." Pikachu mumbled with a deadpan expression. A little ways away, Fox, Ike, and Falco sat and looked out at the vast body of water.

"I spy something...big." Fox said, squinting his eyes.

"The ocean." Ike replied. "I spy something, wet."

"Ocean." Falco said bluntly. "I spy something, clear."

"It's the ocean!" Fox said. "Okay, I spy something..."

"The ocean!" Samus snapped in annoyance. "It's the ocean! It's all the ocean! Everything you're gonna spy is the ocean! Please just stop!" The three looked back at her for a moment until Fox scoffed.

"No. I was gonna spy the Subspace orb!" As a reply, Samus threw a small piece of her ship at him.

"My ship is destroyed and we're stuck in the middle of a large body of water with no land around us!" She shouted. "I don't need your bullshit!" Now everyone was looking at her in an uncomfortable silence.

"She scares me sometimes." Kirby whispered to Yoshi.

"How are we going to get to Subspace?" Mighty asked no one in particular.

"I think I have a suggestion for you all." An unfamiliar voice spoke. The group looked up to see Mr. Johnson floating down toward them with his parachute.

"Mr. Johnson?!" They all shouted in unison, though Lauren was the only who sounded happy to see him. Once the teacher landed on the airship piece, he took of his parachute and dusted himself off. However, before he could say anything, Frost tackled him to the ground and she and Snake pinned him down.

"We got him neutralized!" The soldier said.

"Alright!" Warrior Kitty then turned to Yoshi, Kirby, and Pichu, who held back a snarling Light. "Release Li-"

"Wait!" Lauren shouted, interrupting. She scampered over to where Frost and Snake held down the teacher and turned to face everyone. "Don't hurt him! He could be here to help for a reason; a helpful reason!"

"What possible reason could there be?" Falco asked with a sneer. "He's on Satan's side, meaning he's working for Sara, meaning he is an enemy. It would be smart to take him out now."

"We can't!" Lauren argued. "I know Mr. Johnson! He's a good guy, he would never take part in doing something like this!"

"Then why is he helping to do it?" Mighty countered.

"Just let him explain."

They all looked at one another and then Mario sighed. "Okay. Frost, Snake, let him go." The gabite and the soldier nodded and let the teacher get up. Mr. Johnson rubbed his head and then faced the group.

"Lauren is correct." He said to them, earning looks of surprise from the smashers. "I was part if their plan to change Nintendo. I realized what they were all doing and the problems they were causing to you all, so I didn't want to take part in it. I am deciding to turn away from Sara, Satan, and the rest of them for now is the right time."

"How are we supposed to trust you?" Warrior Kitty asked accusingly.

"Because I'm giving you this." Mr. Johnson then took out a notebook and handed it to her. Warrior Kitty looked at it in confusion. On the cover, it said, _Sara's Secrets and Ideas. _She opened it up and looked in. On the pages, there was all the ideas that Sara had been making and information about them. From Lauren and Josh taking the "evil" brainwashed smashers to stop the group in the car to the current attempt to stop them from getting to Subspace with the airship.

Warrior Kitty's eyes widen as she looked at everything. "Guys! This has information on all the tricks Sara tried to pull to stop us!"

"Seriously?!" Light asked and she and the others looked over the sylveon's shoulder's at the notebook.

"Yes. I was simply working as a double agent." Mr. Johnson continued. "When Satan summoned me to be one of the four horsemen to stop Sara, I agreed. But I worked as a double agent and made him think I was part of all this delusional madness so I could see all that was going and think of a way to stop both of them. But when 'Satan's smashers' told us about you girls, I made sure to collect all information about Sara's plans so I could soon expose them to you to stop her."

The group looked at him in a stunned silence, not sure what to think. "Wow...I think you just blew my mind." Link finally said.

"So I'm guessing you were the reason the airship with Obama blew up." Lilac said. Mr. Johnson nodded as a reply. Lauren then ran up to him and hugged him.

"I knew you were a good guy from the start! I just knew it!" She said in delight.

"And it's nice to see you're not siding with Sara as well." He replied with a smile.

"Mr. Johnson, sir." Mighty said, walking up to him. "Now that you said you're a good guy, you said that you had a suggestion of how we could get to Subspace."

"Oh yes!" Mr. Johnson said in realization. "Do you all have some sort of way to communicate to Master Hand?"

"Yeah, we have Fox's laptop." Pikachu answered. He squeezed out of Sonic's arms (since he was still hugging him) and walked over to his supply bag. He pulled out the laptop and handed it to Fox. The pilot booted it up and turned on the webcams. After a minute, he reached Master Hand and the floating glove appeared on the screen.

"Hello smashers." he greeted. "I...uh..." He stopped when he saw that the group was still pretty wet and and the ocean was right behind them. "Erm...I'm guessing something went array."

"We had a run in with Obama when we were heading to Subspace." Mario answered, rubbing the back of his head. "It didn't end well..."

"Master Hand, we're stuck in the middle of the ocean and we have no way to get to Subspace." Fox said to him. "Could send someone or something to help us get there?"

Master Hand thought for a moment and then an idea came to him. "I got it! Don't worry, just wait for a moment and I'll have someone there to aid you all. Good luck!"

"Thanks Master Hand!" Fox responded with a smile. After he turned off his laptop and put it away, everyone sat and waited in silence for their transportation to Subspace. After a while, a purple light began to glow in two spots and everyone looked at it in discomfort and confusion.

Before they could react, Mewtwo and Zelda appeared in the spots were the light was at. "Mewtwo! Zelda!" They all said in unison at the sight of the princess and the legendary pokemon.

"Master Hand had informed us to come here and teleport you all to Subspace." Mewtwo said.

"Wait! You're gonna teleport us?" Light asked with a wide, excited smile. "That's so cool!"

"Well, it is faster." Mighty said.

"Okay. Be prepared." Zelda said to them. "This might feel weird and will possibly cause strange and possibly dangerous side effects."

"Hold up. What?!" Ike asked in alarm. But Zelda and Mewtwo already began to channel their energy and then a bright light glowed and engulfed them all. Soon, a strange, rushing feeling went through all of them and before they knew it, the light around them faded and soon went away.

The group looked around to see that darkness surrounded them. Purple, black, and blue was the only combination of colors in this place and they all were standing on orange and pinkish platforms. They were in Subspace.

"Whoa! We're here!" Light shouted in excitement.

"Subspace." Mighty whispered, looking around.

"This looks so cool!" Lilac said. "I'm actually seeing it in real life!" As they all looked around, Mr. Johnson couldn't help but smile to himself. _As much as I would love to aid them, I can no longer stay. _He said to himself.

"I hope you'll use my research to all your extent." He said. The group turned around to face him.

"Of course we will." Lauren said to him. "Thanks for getting it for us!"

Mr. Johnson continued to smile. "That's good to hear and you're welcome." He then directed his gaze to the ground. "However, I can't stay." Lauren's smile then faded and she looked up at him disbelief.

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"I need to get home. I'm engaged and Mrs. Dawson will be worried sick about me. Plus, I need to get back to teaching at the school or else I'll lose my job. I'm sorry, but I hope you understand." Mr. Johnson then gave her a hug. "Good bye Lauren and good luck."

He then stood up and walked away from the group. "Do you need us to teleport you back to the mansion so Master Hand can send you home?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, please." Mr. Johnson replied. Her and Mewtwo nodded and began to gather their energy again, but before they could teleport, Lauren ran up to them.

"Wait!" She shouted. The three watched as the Pikachu approached the teacher. "I'm coming home too."

"What?!" Warrior Kitty, Mighty, Light, Frost, and Lilac said in disbelief and ran up to her.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Frost asked.

"I've decided that I'm done here too." Lauren answered.

"But what about the rest of the mission?" Light reasoned. "Don't you still want to help us and get your revenge on Sara for doing all this and brainwashing you?"

Lauren only smiled. "Yes, I would like to, but I need to get home too. My family is probably having heart attacks with me gone."

"Our families will be freaking out too!" Lilac argued. "C'mon! Please stay!"

"I'm sorry, but I was never meant for this mission anyway. After all, I supported Sara while she wrote that story in the first place. I have no place here. This is all up to you five. You are Nintendo's only hope."

The five looked at their friend with sadness. "We'll miss you Lauren." Warrior Kitty said.

"I'll miss you all too." The Pikachu replied. They all then group hugged her in their last farewell.

"It was nice to know you. The real you." Light said quietly. They all then pulled away and looked at their friend.

"Good luck." Lauren said and walked back to Mr. Johnson, Mewtwo, and Zelda. The princess and the pokemon began to build their energy again and the bright light appeared around them. Lauren waved her last good bye at the five girls, who waved back as well. Then, the light engulfed the four and then faded away, revealing the empty spot where their friend once stood.

They looked at the spot for a moment in sadness. A silence passed until Warrior Kitty faced them. "It's time we should begin with our next search for the items." She said. "Lauren would want us too."

"You're right." Mighty agreed. Warrior Kitty looked at Frost, Light, and Lilac, who smiled and nodded in determination.

She smiled back. "Then let's get this started."

**Yes everyone. Lauren has left. I have a reason behind this though. When I added Lilac to join our team, I realized there was too much OCs (aka, us). Initially, I didn't want there to be too much of us to begin with, but I didn't want to turn Lilac down. So my only option was to have Lauren leave to keep down to the limit of five. If this upset you, I'm sorry. **

**But on another note, the next story arc will begin next chapter! Which is the search for the last item. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	32. Crystal Star Quest pt 1

**Ugh. I go back to school tomorrow...Well, there is a possible chance that it'll snow where I live tomorrow, so I hope that happens! Anyways, hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! But before we start, I'm going to answer Lilac's question she left in the reviews. **

**Yes, me and Mighty will also bond with our favorite characters. In fact, Mighty's bonding will happen in this story arc. Mine will happen in the event after it. **

**Now that that's been answered, let's begin! Enjoy! **

Chapter 30: Crystal Star Quest pt 1 

"Okay!" Mario said to everyone as they stood around him. After Lauren and Mr. Johnson had left, they all started to focus on the next task: searching for the last item. "This is the last item we need to find. We have to stay focused and cautious so this search doesn't go wrong like the other two."

"Which it probably would..." Ike muttered.

"I have a quick question." Frost spoke up, causing everyone's attention to go to her. "How are we gonna find an item in this entirety of Subspace?" They all took in what she said and processed it for a moment. After a silence has passed, Light finally spoke.

"Good point." The mega absol mumbled.

"We're just going to have to search this place high and low until we do find it." Mario said.

"That's gonna take foreeeeveeeeer!" Pichu complained.

"It's the only option we have." Pikachu reasoned.

"He's right. We should start looking now." Warrior Kitty agreed. Everyone nodded and began to walk around in their search for the last item. However, as they searched the area, Mighty strayed away and sniffed along the ground. Suddenly, a flash caught her eye and she raised her head and looked around, ears perked. The flash came again and she looked up to see something glowing, yellow thing floating towards her.

Once it got close enough, it stopped and looked down at her with beady black eyes. Mighty tilted her head curiously at the creature, trying to figure out what it was. As said, it was yellow and had small black eyes. Though it was kind of pudgy, it's body was of the shape of a star.

Realization hit her and she gasped quietly. _It's a Luma! _She said to herself. The Luma continued to float around her, examining her. As it did so, Mighty couldn't help but let out a giggle. It then began to float away and looked back her, urging her to follow. With her curiosity kicking in, Mighty trotted after the star-shaped creature excitedly.

The Luma kept floating and would constantly look back to see if the vulpix was following. _Where is it taking me?_ Mighty asked herself as she continued to trot after it. After a few moments, the Luma stopped and signaled for her stop as well. Mighty then looked around and saw that she was in an empty area and her friends were nowhere in sight. _I need to get back! _

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." She said to the Luma. But before she could walk away, the Luma swooped down and began snuggling up against her. Mighty started to laugh as it did this. "Alright, alright. I'll play with you."

The Luma gave a happy squeak and started to float around and she ran after it, laughing. On a near by hill, two figures stood in the shadows and watched the vulpix and the star creature. One of the figures was a woman and the other was a robot.

"It worked. Luma lead one of them into the trap." The woman said.

"Now to begin the second part." The robot added and then began to shoot a laser from his eyes at the platform where the two were at. When this happened, Mighty and the Luma stopped and watched in alarm as it started to move in a circle around them. However, the Luma floated away and abandon the vulpix. Mighty looked around and realized the star creature's absence.

"Hey! Where'd you go?!" She called out. Just then, the laser came to a stop and went away. Before Mighty could react, the ground under her paws shifted and creaked. _Uh oh... _

She whipped around as many cracks appeared and spread across the ground. Mighty turned tail and began to run, but the ground then gave away and fell apart under her paws. She squealed in fright as she began to fall with the ground into the darkness of Subspace.

However, other spots on the ground began to crumble and fall as well.

A little ways away, Falco and Fox walked and looked around, searching for the last item. "We already wasted ten minutes and we still haven't found a damn thing!" Falco snapped in annoyance.

"Just be patient." Fox said to him. "Remember, the item could be anywhere in Subspace. We have a lot to search until we find it."

"I think that's a bunch of bullshit. Of all places, why did the last item have to be here? This is doing nothing but having us work our asses off to find this damn thing. Why couldn't it have been in a more simple area to find"

"Gee, I don't know Falco. I wasn't the one who hid it in the first place!"

"Hey! Don't start being a smartass with me, or I'll-"

The two's argument was cut off when they felt rumbling under their feet. Fox and Falco looked down at the ground to see many cracks spreading across it. Before they knew it, the ground have away under them and they began to fall. Their screams of surprise and fright were heard and started getting quieter and quieter as they fell farther into Subspace.

**Not good situation is not good. What will happen to Mighty, Fox, and Falco? Find out next chapter! Thank you guys for reading! I apologize if it's short too. But, the next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	33. Crystal Star Quest pt 2

**...Well, I officially hate the weather app on my phone now. It said that it was going to snow where I live yesterday, but nope! I get a rainy morning and an entire rest of the day of bright sunshine! So I had to go to school yesterday! Ugh, I'm pissed...Well, it's getting to about 8 degrees today, my school is on a two hour delay, so today will be a short school day! **

**...Why I'm telling you all about my personal miseries, that I don't know. Let's start normal. Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, Fan Fiction was screwing up for me again. Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 31: Crystal Star Quest pt 2 

Falco shifted and blinked open his eyes. Ever since he and Fox fell from the crumbling ground, he had blacked out when they landed, which he had no idea where they landed. He turned his head and saw that he was laying on another Subspace platform, but it was barren.

Falco tried to get up, but couldn't for something was on top of him. Or, some_one_. He looked and saw that Fox's face was a couple inches away from his.

"But mommy, I don't want to go to school, I don't have on any cloths." The vulpine mumbled, still unconcious. Seeing this, Falco screamed loudly, causing Fox to wake and scream as well. The two scrambled away from each other and stood up.

"That was way to close for my comfort." Falco grumbled, dusting off his shirt. "No I have the smell if fox breath stuck in my nose."

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Fox snapped at him. The two then began to look around. "Where are we?"

"I have no clue." Falco replied. "I just want to know what caused the ground to collapse."

"We'll worry about that later. First, we need to figure out our current area." Fox then looked around. "So where ever this place is, it has to be below the platform we were originally on. So we have to find a way to get back up."

"Well duh!" Falco said. "That's the only logical thing to do!" Just then, he noticed that all the pieces of the ground around them. He looked at them all until he spotted a large pile of the platform remains a little ways away. Sticking out of the bottom was something brown and small.

Falco looked at it questioningly. He tapped Fox on the arm to get his attention. "Yo Fox, I think there's something under that like over there."

"Falco, we don't have time to collect things." Fox replied.

"No, it could be something important." Falco argued back.

Fox heaved a sigh. "Fine, we'll go check it out." The two walked up to the crumbled pile and crouched down next to the brown object. It didn't take them long to find out that it was a vulpix.

"Mighty!" Fox said in realization. Mighty lifted her head and looked up at the two pilots with a small smile.

"Hey guys." She uttered out.

"Don't worry, we'll get you outta there." Falco said to her. The two stood and started to lift the large pieces of the ground off of her. Once they accomplished it, Mighty slowly tried to get up, but winced and flopped back down.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked with concern.

"My paw hurts." Mighty answered. Falco kneeled down and took her paw in his wing and inspected it.

"It's just twisted." He told her. "Don't worry, it'll heal. You'll have to stay off it for a while." He thought for a moment and then an idea came to him. "You can ride on my shoulder until it does."

"Okay!" Mighty said excitedly and waisted no time to jump on his back and settle on his shoulder.

"Wow Falco, I didn't know you actually had a generous side." Fox said teasingly.

"Shut up." Falco growled back. "I'm only doing this until she's able to walk on her own." With that, he turned and began to walk in a direction. "Now are we gonna find a way to get back up or are you gonna continue to annoy me?"

"C'mon, you know I was joking!" Fox said and followed. Mighty let out a humor er giggle as the two continued to argue. _We may be lost, but I'm with my two favorite characters. _She said to herself. _I might actually enjoy this. _

**(Page Break) **

"To be honest, though, everyone else at the mansion can tend to be annoying as hell. Buy over all, I really like being in Smash Bros." Falco said. As the three explored to find a possible way back up, Mighty bad begun to ask Falco the same questions she asked in the third chapter, since they went unanswered. Being that there was nothing to do and no way to get out of it, the pilot had decided to answer them.

"When I participate in a brawl, it get's my blood rushing and adrenaline runs through my body." He continues. "Plus, as annoying as the others are, I did make some friends."

"That's cool." Mighty responded. "What do you think about your adventures?"

"They're a pain in the ass. They frustrate me to the point that I want to snap someone's neck and with Peppy rapping 'Do a barrel role' and Slippy being just plain annoying, I just want to kill someone. But, over all, they're a good experience and it's satisfying to save my home and stuff."

"Wow. Okay, last question! How do you fly an arwing?"

Falco chuckled. "Why would you need to know, you won't be able to fly one."

"I know." Mighty said. "But I still wanna know!"

"Alright, alright. It's basically just like flying a plane. There are tons of controls that you need to memorize and certain things that need to be on and off at all times. You also have to make sure you have plenty of fuel and that your engines are in good condition. You also have to be focused so you don't crash or anything. Believe me, I'be done that plenty of times and it isn't a happy experience."

Mighty let out a giggle of the thought of Falco not paying attention to flying. "You know, you're a really cool person, Falco." She said. "And that's an understatement!" Falco looked at her, a little surprised.

"You really think so?" He asked.

Mighty nodded. "Yeah! Hearing about your opinions told me more about you, which is interesting!"

"That's sort of a first. You see, most of the time, the smashers say I can be complicating and sometimes a dick, which I admit, I can be."

"Well, I don't think that. You're awesome!"

Falco looked at the vulpix on his shoulder and smiled. He reached over and ruffled the fur on her head. "You're pretty okay yourself, Mighty." The two went silent for a moment.

"I know I said this before, but I'm sorry I destroyed your arwing." Mighty finally said.

Falco glanced at her, remembering the incident. She had apologized many times, but he never accepted them because of how mad he was. He even chased her around the mansion's garage for it! But since he was in a better mood now and he got to talk to her a little, he was starting to rethink it.

Falco put on a smile. "It's okay, I don't hate you anymore for it." Mighty looked at him, now the surprised one. But it quickly deminished and she smiled as well and hugged his head.

"Thanks Falco!" She said.

"Yeah, whatever." The bird replied, but his smile stayed on his face.

As they continued to walk, Fox watched the two and smiled to himself. _Those two are getting along well. _He said to himself. They_ would be good friends. Looks like Falco finally found someone he can warm up to. _

**So here we have Mighty's and Falco's bond beginning to grow. Just so you know, they will also have a brother-sister relationship as well.**

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	34. Crystal Star Quest pt 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Action will come in this one, so be excited! Enjoy! **

Chapter 32: Crystal Star Quest pt 3 

"I think we're lost." Mighty said.

Her, Falco, and Fox were still in the empty Subspace land. They all looked around, but nothing could be seen for miles around.

"I don't get it." Fox said. "There has to be some way to get back up."

"Are we perminately stuck down here?" Mighty asked worriedly.

"We're not." Falco reassured her, but even he didn't bieve himself. Just then, the sound of their stomachs growling caught their attention.

"I'm hungry." Mighty declaired.

"I don't think we have food." Fox said.

"That's just great!" Falco complained. "We're gonna starve down here!"

Mighty heaved a sigh. "If only the others were here. They'd know what to do." As the vulpix and the bird continued to worry about their current situation, Fox started digging in his poket for some sort of snack. After a while, he took out a plastic baggie that had a chocolate chip cookie in it.

He looked at it with a smile and shining eyes. "Ah ha! I knew I had something!" Falco and Mighty turned to him and immediately spotted the cookie in his hand.

"Gimme that!" Falco demanded and approached the vulpine.

Fox narrowed his eyes and held the bag away. "Nuh uh, this is mine!"

"Quit being greedy Fox and gimme the cookie!" Falco growled.

"Was it in your pocket? No. So I'm keeping it!"

"Just give me the damn cookie, I'm starving!"

Before Fox could object further, Falco quickly snatched the baggie from his hand and made a run for it. The vulpine stood there, processing what just happened for a few seconds then gave chase.

"FALCO!" He shouted. As he ran to where the bird took off, a leg stuck out from behind a mound and tripped him. Fox yelped in surprise and face planted and skid across the ground.

Falco snickered and then opened the bag and took the cookie out. Before he could take a bite, the pattering sound of pawsteps came to him and Mighty trotted up. Apparently, she wanted the cookie as well, but the other two had left her behind in the chase and she just now arrived. She quickly spotted the bird, but a disappointed look came over her when she saw the cookie in his wing.

Falco looked at the vulpix and saw her disappointment. Sympathy washed over him as he looked at the cookie then back at the pokemon. _Damn it. _He muttered to himself. Finally, he made up his mind and handed her the treat.

"Here, you can have it." He said. Mighty looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" She said and took the cookie. Falco smiled as he watched her take a couple bites out of the cookie. While they sat there, Fox walked up and glared at the bird.

"You stole my cookie." He growled. "You son of a bitch."

"Get over it! It's already being eaten anyway." Falco responded. Fox looked to see that Mighty had already eaten half of the treat.

"Aw man!" He groaned. "Now what'll we eat?"

"We'll be fine for now." Falco said. "Right now, it's important that Mighty has something to eat. You know, thinking for younger ones before yourself."

Fox gave the pilot a strange look. "You alright? You're not sounding like yourself."

Falco then sighed in annoyance. "Can we drop the subject?"

From a distance, three shadowed figures of the woman, the robot, and now an alien of some sort, stood and watched the three.

"Now we begin." The woman said. "We'll release Petey, you go get the others."

"Alright." The robot said with a nod. He then turned and began to roll away. As he left, the woman took out a wand and waved a signal and the alien took out a whistle and blew it. Many Lumas and Pikmin (*) appeared, holding a very large crate. Once they placed it on the ground, they disappeared except for one yellow Luma, who floated to the woman's said, and one red Pikmin, who walked over to the alien's side.

"Let's release the beast." The alien said. The woman approached the crate and unlocked it, causing it to open. Growling came from inside as a large, mutated piranha plant emerged from it.

The woman pointed toward the three. "Attack." She ordered.

**(Page Break) **

"So what are we gonna do know?" Fox asked. "We have no food now and we still don't know how to get back up to the others."

"Yeah, what will we do?" Mighty asked, still holding the unfinished cookie.

"I have no idea." Falco muttered. "There's probabaly no way to getting back up. We're gonna have to-"

"F-Falco..." Fox interrupted him as he and Mighty looked up at something with wide, terrified eyes.

Falco tilted his head and looked at them. "What?" Suddenly, drool started to drip on him and he felt hot breath breathing on him. Slowly, he looked up to see none other than Petey Piranha looming over him, teeth bared and growling. A silence passed until Mighty finally spoke.

"Well, this is bad." She said. Petey then let out a loud roar and the three scrambled away from him.

"What's Petey Piranha doing down here?" Fox asked as he looked at the mutated plant.

"I think we should worry about that later." Falco said. "It looks like he's here to cause trouble." To prove his statement correct, Petey roared once more and began to swat at them with his leaf-arms.

"Dodge!" Fox commanded and they all jumped out of them way. The Piranha Plant growled and lifted his foot and began to stomp on them. The three dodged all of them. Fox and Falco then took out their blasters.

"If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's getting." Falco said. Both pilots cocked them then aimed and began to fire. The bullets pelted Petey and he roared. He then kicked at them and sent then flying away. Fox skidded on the ground with Falco landing on top of him.

Before they could get up, Petey then jumped in the air and fell toward them, attempting to squish them.

"Shit!" Fox and Falco shouted in unison and scrambled away a moment before he crashed down. They got up and began to shoot at him. But just as the Piranha Plant was going to kick at them again, a Flame Thrower hit him on the back.

Growling, Petey turned around to see Mighty glaring at him. She then stuck her long at him tauntingly. The mutated plant roared loudly and charged toward her. Mighty then ran at him to, only to have flames appear and surround her body in the move, Flame Charge. The two collided and the forcr of the flames sent Petey backward.

Mighty landed on her paws and smirked. She then used Double Team and many little clones of her appeared and she began to run around the Piranha Plant. Petey looked at all the many vulix's, confusion washing over him for he didn't know which one was the real one. Finally getting overwhelmed, he roared and swatted at all of them, causing the clones to disappear and hitting the real Mighty.

She flew back and landed on the ground near the edge of the Subspacd ground and lay still."Mighty!" Falco shouted in alarm. His eyes narrowed and he ran toward the mutated plant.

"Falco, wait!" Foxcalled after him. But the bird ignored him and he pointed his blaster at the Piranha Plant as he ran toward it. Petey whipped around to face him and swatted at him. Falco fell on his back and his blaster flew out of his wing and landed a little ways away from him.

_Damn it! _He muttered to himself. Before he could get up to get it, Petey stood there and looked over him, growling. Falco looked up at him in panic, knowing he was vulnerable. _Well, this is it then. This plant's gonna finish me off. _

Mighty shifted and opened her eyes. She then immediately stood up and watched in horror as Petey ganged up on the pilot. _What do I do?! _She panicked. She glanced down at the half eaten cookie still in her paw and an idea came over her.

Meanwhile, Falco braced himself as the mutated plant was about to strike him. But before he could do anything, a Flame Thrower shot out and burned the side of his face. Petey roared in rage and turned to Mighty.

"Hey Petey! Look what I got!" She shouted and waved the cookie in the air. Seeing the delicious snack, Petey smiled and ran towards the vulpix.

"Mighty! Run!" Falco shouted in alarm. But Mighty stood her ground, waiting for the Piranha Plant to get closer. As soon as he was close enough, she quickly threw the cookie over the Subspace platform. Petey made a panicked sound and jumped over the edge of the platform after the treat, and ended up falling into oblivion.

His roar of fright grew quieter and quieter until it was no longer heard once he disappeared in the darkness. Mighty peered over the edge where the mutated plant fell. Soon, Falco and Fox walked up and joined her.

"We did it!" She smiled excitedly. "We beat Petey Piranha!" However, Falco turned to her and scowled.

"Don't do something risky like that ever again!" He scolded. "What would've happened if you didn't throw the cookie on time? He would've trampled you, or killed you, or send you over the edge with him! Never do it again!"

Mighty's ears drooped and she lowered he gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry. I had to think of something to stop him from hurting you and that was the only thing I could do." Falco looked down at her and his gaze soften.

"Hey, it's fine." He said quietly and kneeled down beside her. "I should be the own apologizing. You were trying to protect me, I guess I got a little panicked. You did a good job anyway."

Mighty smiled and hugged him. "It's okay." She said.

"Wow Falco, you were concerned about someone?" Fox said with a smirk. "That's a first." The bird growled and stood to face him.

"I swear, if you start saying stuff about it, I will-" Before he could finish his sentence, a voice spoke behind them and caused them to go silent.

"So you three defeated the monster we sent to stop you. Looks like we have to deal with you ourselves."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! Cliff hanger!...I think... Well, this ends this chapter! More action will come tomorrow, and things will only get good beyond there! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**(*) I'm sure you all know who the alien is. Yes, I have forgotten the mention Olimar in other chapters, I have a horrible memory. But, I'm not leaving him out of the story so just...pretend he was in other chapters.**


	35. Crystal Star Quest pt 4

**Hey guys! It's random, pointless story about me at school time! Okay, so my History treacher gave my class two freckishly thick packets yesterday. He wanted us to read all the articles in it, answer questions, highlight important keywords, define like thirty something vocabulary words in each packet and write TWO FREAKING ESSAYS about them, and have it due today. Yeah, I had butt loads of it to do yesterday, which is why I didn't update. Plus, two mental breakdowns... **

***sighs* Well, random pointless story is over. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 33: Crystal Star Quest pt 4 

Fox, Falco, and Mighty froze at the sound of the calm, quiet, yet threatening voice. They turned around to see five figures standing in the shadows. Four of them walked forward, revealing themselves to be Game and Watch, Rob, Olimar, and the Ice Climbers.

"It's the remaining brainwashed smashers!" Mighty gasped. Then, the last figure stepped out and faced the three. She was a woman. She wore a beaitiful, long, elegant light blue dress. In her right hand was a wand and a Luma floated next to her. She had long, pale blonde hair that fell over her face and covered her right eye, revealing only her left one that held the greenish glow.

At the sight of the woman, Mighty gasped in surprise and went wide eyed. However, Fox and Falco looked at her in confusion and a little uncertainly.

"Who's she?" Falco asked.

"My name is Rosalina." The woman, Rosalina, introduced herself. Once she said her name, Fox began to process it.

"Rosalina...?" He mumbled as he thought. Realization then hit him. "Wait! You're the princess from the galaxy in Mario's world!"

"That's right." Rosalina replied coldly.

"Well, if you're here in Subspace..." Falco said, thinking.

"Then that means..." Mighty continued, horror-struck.

"She's on our side." Olimar said, glaring at them.

"And I'm fighting for Sara against you liberals." Rosalina added quietly. "Petey Piranha failed to defeat you three, so we'll have to do that ourselves."

"Just try and do that!" Mighty spat defiantly. "You won't win!" _Sara brainwashed Rosalina. I'll never forgive her for that! _

"Mighty, we can't go against them." Fox whispered to her. "We're outnumbered."

"That doesn't mean anything." Mighty responded. "We've fought when we were outnumbered before."

"That was only at the party and we didn't even win that one. We had to retreat!"

"If she believes we can do it, then I'm willing to stand and fight with her." Falco spoke up. "We can do this."

Fox looked at him, then at Mighty, then back again. He sighed. "Alright." He said.

Mighty smiled up at him and turned back to the remaining brainwashed smashers. "We'll take your challenge." She said.

"Very well." Rosalina said, narrowing her eyes.

"We'll take you down!" Popo said defiantly.

"Why are you standing there and saying it?" Falco taunted. "Make a move!" As a response, Popo jumped forward and swing his hammer at him. Falco quickly dodged and kicked him away, only to have Nana hit him at the back of his legs. Once the action began, Mighty sprinted forward and used Flame Thrower on GW. The 2D figure staggered backward and hit her with a chair. Before Mighty could use another attack, Rob shot a laser at her.

As she fought with those two and Falco faced against the Ice Climbers, Fox took out his blaster and shot at Olimar. The alien dodged the shots and threw Pikmin at him. The pilot shook the Pikmin off his body, only to have Luma hit him at the back of his head, dazing him. Rosalina used the opportunity to use magic from her wand and strike him.

Falco shot many blasts from his blaster at the two opposing kids. Popo and Nana dodged them all and then used their ice powers to freeze him. A little ways away, Mighty had Flame Throwered Rob away and saw the frozen pilot.

"Falco!" She shouted in alarm. Quickly, she ran forward and used Double Team. The Ice Climbers looked at all the multiple vulpixes in confusion. Mighty and her clones fired a Flame Thrower at the twins and the frozen Falco.

Seeing the fire make contact with the ice, she snuck toward it while her clones dealed with the other two. Mighty found a weak spot that her Flame Thrower made and took one of her crossbow arrows and stuck it in. She twisted it, causing the ice to crack and shatter, releasing Falco.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem." Mighty replied.

Suddenly, the Ice Climbers spun with their hammers and made the Double Team clones disappear. They then advanced toward the two with Rob and GW following. Falco and Mighty braced themselves. When they got closer, the pilot kicked out at the twins while the vulpix fired a Flame Thrower at the other two. The fire made contact with GW but Rob hovered in the air and dodged. He then began to fire lasers and moved it around, in hopes to hitting one of the two.

Falco was having a difficult time dodging and fighting the Ice Climbers at the same time, but Mighty nimbly evaded them. She then looked up at the robot and took out her crossbow. She readied an arrow in it and pointed it up at him. Once gaining her aim, she took a deep breath and fired the arrow.

While watching the arrow fly toward the robot, near by, Fox had kicked Olimar, who rammed into Luma and sent her(*) flying away. The star creature slammed into Mighty's back and caused both to fall to the ground. As they got up, however, a shot from Falco's blaster had sent Nana back and she crashed into them. Finally, the arrow had reached Rob and struck him in one if his little rockets that kept him hovering.

He made a surprised sound and plummeted down, falling hard on top of Mighty, Luma, and Nana. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound that caused everyone to freeze. Apparently, when Rob was shooting his laser around, it had cut into the ground like how they trapped Mighty. Now, tons of cracks spread across the ground.

The ground creaked and rumbled. Then, it all began to fall apart like before. "MOVE!" Fox shouted and he and Rosalina ran out of range of the cracks. Falco, GW, Olimar, and Popo followed in suit, but when they looked back, horror struck them when they saw that Mighty, Luma, and Nana were still stuck under Rob. As the ground fell, the four let out terrified screams as they fell with it into oblivion.

"MIGHTY!" Falco exclaimed and ran to the edge of the broken ground and looked over.

"Nana!"

"Luma!"

Rosalina and Popo ran over and looked as well. Silence spread as everyone looked down in horror for their friends. As this happened, Olimar's, GW's, Popo's, and Rosalina's eyes slowly lost the green glow from the shock. Falco, howeve, only stared into the darkness in disbelief.

He closed his eyes tight as a couple tears streamed down his face. "Mighty..." He whispered. Fox walked up to him with a solemn look in his eyes. He placed his hand on the bird's shoulder comfortingly.

"Falco..." He started, but stopped for he didn't know what to say. Falco wasn't the only one upset. Tears streamed down Popo's face for his sister and Rosalina closed her eyes and lowered her head in despair.

"We're so sorry." The princess whispered. "We didn't mean for this to happen. We-" She was cut off when many colors glowed from the darkness and everyone looked down to see a mass of lights coming up toward them. They watched as the mass got closer until it finally reached them and hovered in the air.

The mass was a large group of Lumas and together, they were carrying none other then Mighty, Rob, and Nana. Out of the group, Luma floated out and toward Rosalina.

"Luma!" The princess said with a wide smile and hugged the little star creature. The Lumas set down the girl, vulpix, and robot then they all floated away.

"Nana!" Popo exclaimed and the two twins hugged each other in delight. Suddenly, Mighty ran forward and jumped right into Falco's wings and hugged him tightly. Falco then hugged her back in happiness and relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said to her. "I thought you were gone."

"I thought so too." Mighty replied, burrying her face in his shirt. "I was so scared."

"It's fine now." Falco replied with a warm smile. "I'm here for you. You'll always be okay."

As they three pairs reunited, Fox, Olimar, Rob, and GW stood by and watched. Warm smile spread across their faces as they did so. Now that everyone is okay and all the smashers have now been revived. Nothing could be any more good.

**Yes, I made it a little fluffy at the end, but what can I say? I love fluff. Makes me feel warm inside. Well, all the smashers are now restored. Now all that's left is the final item. This will get exciting! **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**(*) I always saw Luma to be a girl, so she will be a girl in my stories.**


	36. Crystal Star Quest pt 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 34: Crystal Star Quest pt 5 

The clinking sound of claws scraping the Subspace floor echoed as Light walked around, searching. It had been many hours since the ground had arrived in Subspace and ever since then, they had been searching for the last item. Light continued to search the surrounding area until Sonic approached her.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

The mega absol shook her head. "Not a thing. I'm beginning to think that we'll never find it."

Sonic sighed. "I'm thinking that myself." He admitted. The sound of foot steps came to them and then all the others walked up, looking quite disappointed.

"We've been searching for hours and we haven't found a single thing!" Ike said in annoyance. "Where can that item be?!"

"We just have to try harder and look." Mario said. "Obviously it's not in this area so we'd have to move to a different one and search there."

"Uuuuuugh! Too much work!" Frost complained. "I'm already tired with this pointless search, I don't wanna do another one!"

"Frost, you're sounding lazy. We're on an important mission so we have to do all we can to accomplish it." Snake softly scolded her.

"I guess you're right..." Frost mumbled.

"I agree, this is too much!" Pichu spoke up.

"Did you not hear what Snake just said!" Yoshi asked her. "We can't give up!" Just then, Kirby's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" The puffball complained. "All this work is starving me!"

"I guess now would be a good time for lunch." Pikachu agreed, opening his bag and taking out some snacks. As the rest gathered around to get some food, Warrior Kitty's ears perked and she raised her head and looked around. Something was off...

After looking around for a moment, her eyes widen in surprise. "Guys! Where's Mighty, Fox, and Falco? They're not with us!" After hearing the sylveon's words, the rest scanned the area and realized their friends' absence.

"Where could they be?" Lilac wondered aloud, worry edging her voice.

"I don't know, but they could be in danger if they haven't returned." Mario said with panic.

"Or they could still be searching." Ike pointed out.

"Ike, we're in Subspace where Sara and the rest of her retarded team are hiding. I'm pretty sure there's a ninety-five percent chance that they could be in danger." Lilac reasoned. "I mean, it's not like they're just flying around with around with a bunch of Lumas, completely fine!"

Suddenly, a glow of many colors appeared from behind the group and they all turned around the see a large mass of Lumas rise from far off in the distance and come toward them. They stared in surprise at the star creatures until they lowered to the ground and dispersed back into Subspace. Once they were all gone, standing there was none other than Mighty, Fox, and Falco. With them was Olimar, Rob, GW, and the Ice Climbers.

"Guys!" Mighty shouted in excitement and ran toward them with the rest following. Light, Frost, and Lilac ran up to their friend with Warrior Kitty limping after.

"Where have you been?" Frost asked.

"It's a pretty long story." Mighty said with smile. She then explained how she was lead into a trap and she, Falco, and Fox fell to another area in Subspace. She also explained the battles with Petey Piranha and the remaining smashers and he near death experience.

"Wow." Light said after the vulpix explaining. "That sounds awesome yet pretty scary at the same time."

"Believe me, it was." Mighty chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that you're okay." Warrior Kitty smiled.

"And you also restored the last of the brainwashed smashers!" Lilac added.

"Wait." Mario said, thinking it through. Realization dawned on him. "Lilac's right. We do have all the smashers restored!"

"So that means..." Link said, trailing away.

"We can go beat that bitch up for ruining Nintendo!" Light exclaimed with a snarl and an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Hold on! We don't even have the last item!" Sonic pointed out.

"Mmm, think again." Mighty said with a wide smile. She nodded toward Rosalina and the said princess waved her wand. As she did so, seven glowing stars appeared and floated around everyones' heads. They looked up at the beautiful stars in awe.

"No way..." Mario breathed out.

"The Crystal Stars." Warrior Kitty whispered.

"Yes. The Crystal Stars are the last group of the legendary items." Rosalina said. "When we were brainwashed, we were sent to protect them and trap one of you guys and kill you. But since we're free, the stars are your's do defeat Sara."

The seven stars then floated down and Pikachu gathered them and placed them in his bag. "We have everything." He said with a smile. "All the smashers are freed and we have all three of the items."

"We're ready." Mario said with a determined smile. He then turned to Rosalina and took something out of his poket and handed it to her. "By the way, this is for you. It's an invitation for you to come to Smash Bros. Master Hand told me to send it to you a week ago, but I forgot until now."

"Oh! Thank you Mario! It's an honor!" Rosalina smiled and took the envelope.

"Well, since we have everything now," Warrior Kitty spoke up. "Now we go to Sara."

**However, it's not exactly the final battle yet! I have one more important event that happens and then it's the final battle! I know, there's a lot, but hey, the more events, the longer this awesome story goes! **

**Now getting to important stuff, yay! We freed all smashers and got all the items! *confetti* Party at my place! Thank you guys for reading! The next very exciting chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**Also, just a side note, I have a new one-shot that I posted last night...or technically this morning because I wrote it at midnight...but it's for a different archive, the Game X-overs one! You could check it out on my profile if you want! ^_^**


	37. The Enemy Prepare

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Now, this will have to be another short chapter and I apologize for that, but tomorrow's chapter will make up for it greatly! Well, enjoy! **

Chapter 35: The Enemy Prepare

Sara sat in a chair and stared boredly at the tv in front of her. A little ways away, Satan sat and read a magazine called _Evil Weekly. _Silence passed through the Subspace area until a figure staggered in. Both Sara and Satan turned and saw that the arriver was Obama. They then got up and approached him.

"Obama, what happened?" Satan asked as he noticed the president's burns and injuries.

"The...the liberals-" Obama choked out and began to cough.

"What? What about the liberals?" Sara demanded. Obama let out another coughing fit and looked up at the two with panic in his eyes.

"The liberals are in Subspace!" He said.

"WHAT?!" Sara and Satan shouted in horror.

"But I sent you and Mr. Johnson to go and kill them before they got here!" The girl snapped.

"That's one of the many problems." Obama explained. "Mr. Johnson was a traitor. Right when we were about to finish them off, he told me that he was never on our side and that he was using us! So he made our airship self destruct and left. He probably told them everything about our plans! Now they're here!"

Satan and Sara processed the information. "He betrayed me..." Satan growled quietly.

"He betrayed all of us." Sara said with narrowed eyes. "I knew he couldn't be trusted. He was never my favorite teacher."

"There's more." Obama continued. "I heard that the liberals have freed the last of the smashers, even the new one we brainwashed. They also got last legendary item and are now heading this way to defeat us!"

Sara and Satan stayed in a shocked silence. They stayed like that for a moment, thinking about the information they just heard. "Son of a bitch!" Satan shouted in rage. "They've managed to beat every single little tactic that we try! Now they're coming here! They're gonna beat us and take this world from us!"

"No. They won't." Sara said quietly. Obama and Satan looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, they will!" The evil lord argued back. "We have no smashers on our side and they have the legendary items! We're done for!"

"Not necessarily. We still have a chance to beat them!"

"Oh, and what bright, re-used and 'bound to fail' idea do you have?!"

"Do we still have Goliath and Evil Clone Sara?"

Satan and Obama blinked at her. "Yes, we do. Why?" Obama asked.

Sara smirked. "Send them to confront the liberals in front of the entrance to the Great Maze. If anything I know, no one can easily defeat Goliath, well, except Josh. So it's less likely that they can defeat him. Plus, with the help of Evil Clone Sara, we could just win."

Satan and Obama thought about what she said and looked at each other, a little uncertain. "I'm not sure, Sara. Seeing what those pokemon are capable of, there's a high chance that they could win that fight." The evil lord said.

"Not if you're there to fight as well."

Satan's eyes widen in surprise. "Me?"

Sara nodded. "Yes. You fight along Goliath and Evil Clone Sara. Even if the liberals do manage to defeat you, they have to got through the Great Maze to get here. And the fight will most likely leave them mortally injured. They'd never make the journey. If they don't make it, they won't come here. If they don't come here, we'll be free to brainwash the smashers all over again and Nintendo will resume to be ours."

The other two thought about what she said and looked at each other. "We don't really have any other options." Obama said.

"Okay then." Satan said and faced the girl. "We'll go with your plan. I'll go get Goliath and Evil Clone Sara ready and we'll head to the Great Maze as soon as possible."

Sara smirked. "Good." _Those liberals can't win! I'll do what ever I can to stop them from getting here and beating me! Even if it means sending all of my allies to fight them. They will not take Nintendo from me and God! _

**Yep. One more epic fight will be coming next chapter and then a small quest through the Great Maze then it's the final battle! But epicness and excitement will be coming along with these events, that I can garantee! **

**Thank you guys for reading! Once again, sorry for the short chapter, but be excited for tomorrow! See ya!**


	38. Battle of the Giant and the Clone

**I'm happy and freaking out at the same time! This week, I have end-of-the-semester test at school and we'll only be in school for four hours. This makes me happy because I'll be getting out at 12:00 instead of of 2:00. I'm freaking out because it's semester finals, I'm afraid I'm not gonna do well with some of the subjects... **

**Anyways, hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 36: Battle of the Giant and the Clone 

"_We'll be comin' around Subspace when we come. Yeah! We'll be comin' around Subspace when we come!_" Light sang.

"_We'll be comin' around Subspace, to kill Sara for her disgrace. Oh we'll be comin' around Subspace when we come!_" Lilac sand along as well.

"Yeah!" All five of the girls shouted in unison.

"Well, you guys sure are excited for this battle." Samus observed.

"Hell, you know we are!" Frost said in excitement. "After seeing what that bitch had done to you guys, I can't wait to chop her head off!"

After hearing what the gabite said, Snake let out a relaxed sigh. "Ah, hearing girls singing about how they can't wait to brutally murder someone makes me feel warm inside."

The group continued to walk through Subspace, on their way to finally confront Sara. Rosalina, Olimar, Rob, Game and Watch, and the Ice Climbers had left Subspace to return to the Smash Mansion and now the rest headed their way to the last battle. Now, they all walked in the direction of the spot where they battled Tabuu, which was where Sara was waiting.

After a couple minutes, they walked up a hill and stopped at the top, looking at the huge mass of worlds that made up the Great Maze.

"Beyond there is Sara." Mario finally said. "We're gonna have to travel through the maze to get to her."

"Aw man! I have to wait to kill my mortal enemy?!" Light complained.

"Well hey, we get to travel through the Great Maze ourselves and experience it in real life." Mighty said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, that's true." Light admitted.

"Plus, you guys have played the adventure mode, so you would know the route to get through." Yoshi added.

"That is also true." Warrior Kitty agreed.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Lilac asked excitedly. "Let's go!" She then began to hop down the hill toward the mass of worlds. The others than bounded down the hill after her. They walked across the open space to the stairs until a loud, thumping sound of some giant thing walking toward them was heard.

The ground had thumped many times and the group stopped and went dead silent. Slowly, they looked in the direction of where the cause of the thumping was coming from to see a large thing walking toward them. They stared at it with wide, horrified eyes until it stopped a couple meters away from them, revealing it's identity.

"Goliath!" The group shouted in unison. Then, two figures stepper out in front of said giant and faced them.

"Satan!" Mario shouted.

"And Sara!" Warrior Kitty said with narrowed eyes. Light snarled and lived forward to get the girl, but Sonic held her back.

"Calm down Light." He said quietly. "Just wait a little while and then you can kill."

Mario stepped forward and glared at the opposing three. "This is it, Sara." He said. "Your rein on our world is over!"

"You don't know how much I'm gonna enjoy blowing you up!" Lilac shouted, already readying her rocket launcher. Sara, however, only calmly laughed and smirked at them.

"You guys don't get it, don't you?" She said. "I'm Evil Clone Sara."

"Oh..." Warrior Kitty said in realization. "Well damn. I got excited..."

"Oh Warrior Kitty, your obliviousness always amuses me." Evil Clone Sara continued.

"How the hell do you know my name?" The sylveon asked warily.

"That tv room in the mansion is useful for us as well, so we know all your names. But I have to say, you're my favorite. So determined to accomplish this mission of yours. How you're always there to help your friends and how your brown eyes spark when you're excited and how they burn when you're angry. I like that in a girl."

Complete silenece passed through the area. Warrior Kitty just stood and stared at Evil Clone Sara with a mixture of disgust, shock, uncomfortabilithy, and disbelief. Mighty then leaned toward her.

"I think she's coming on to you." The vulpix whispered.

"Enough of this!" Satan said impatiently. "We were sent here by the real Sara to kill you all off, and that is what we will proceed to do."

"Don't you guys ever learn from the first time that that never works?" Link asked.

"It will this time." Satan said with narrowed eyes. "Goliath! Attack!" The giant then let out a roar and stepped toward the group, swinging his fist at them. Everyone quickly rwn out of the way and drew their weapons.

"Snake, Lilac, Mighty, Fox, Samus, and Falco. You guys have long distance weapons. Go off to the distance and shoot at Goliath." Mario instructed. "Frost, Link, and Ike. You three use your swords and slice at his legs."

"Got it!" Fox said as he and the others loaded their weapons.

"You can count on us!" Frost added as she pulled out her katana and Link and Ike drew their swords.

"Be careful." Snake said quietly to her.

The gabite only smirked. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"That's what I like to hear." Snake responded. The two groups then headed off.

"Me, Kirby, and Sonic can handle the clone." Light offered.

"I'll help!" Warrior Kitty spoke up.

"Oh no you won't." Pikachu said to her. "You're still unable to walk. You need to sit this one out."

"I can do this! I'm tired of being useless! You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine!" Warrior Kitty responded stubbornly. Pikachu looked at her then at Mario.

"I think we should let her participate in this battle." The plumber said, though he looked a little uncertain.

"Okay." Pikachu said. "Try not to get more hurt."

"I'll be fine." The sylveon said and she, Light, Sonic, and Kirby headed off.

"I guess that just leaves us with devil boy." Pichu said.

"Let's do this then." Mario said and he, Pikachu, Pichu, and Yoshi, turned toward the evil lord, bracing themeselves for their fight.

Light, Sonic, Kirby, and Warrior Kitty faced off with Evil Clone Sara, who only smirked at them. "Foolish pokemon, hedgehog, and puffball. You know you can't defeat me." She said.

"You'll be eating those words when my shovel is in your face." Light growled. Evil Clone Sara then drew a sword she had on her side.

"Do it, then." She challenged. The mega absol let out a snarl and ran forward, swinging her shovel. Evil Clone Sara deflected the blow with the sword, but before she could strike her, Sonic used his Spin Dash and rammed into her. She flew back and Kirby used his hammer and hit her to the ground. Warrior Kitty jumped toward her and swung her bat. Evil Clone Sara quickly got up and kicked her away. The sylveon landed on her back but rolled away just as the clone's sword stabbed the ground where she was.

Kirby then inhaled her and spat her towards Light. The mega absol smacked her towards Sonic with her shovel and the hedgehog kicked her back. The two continued to play tennis with with the clone until Evil Clone Sara finally slashed out with her sword, hitting Light at the side of her head, sending her to the ground.

"Light!" Warrior Kitty and Kirby shouted in alarm. Sonic glared at the clone and used Spin Dash on her.

"You'll pay for that!" He snapped in rage. Before he could land another attack, Light shifted and got up off the ground. The other three gasped as they saw something to the right of her head. Confused, Light touched the area only to feel that half of the scythe-like ear on her head was sliced off. She went wide eye and lowered her paw and saw it red with blood. She then glared at the clone.

"You son of a bitch." She growled. Light then threw her head in the air and let out a an ear-splitting howl, performing the move Howl. As Evil Clone Sara flinched from the sound, Light pounced forward and Shadow Clawed her in the face.

Meanwhile, Fox, Falco, Mighty, and Samus shot at Goliath while Lilac and Snake waited. The giant roared as they hit him, but he was distracted with the three that weaved around his legs and sliced at him with their swords.

"We're doing good. Keep it up!" Link encouraged. When Goliath was about to slam his fist down at Frost, she swiftly rolled out of the way and struck his hand with her katana. The giant roared in pain and smacked her with his other one. Frost landed painfully on the ground and tried to get up but Goliath was raising his foot to step on her. Her eyes widen in horror, but then Ike came in front of her and blocked the foot with his sword.

Goliath stumbled backwards with a frustrate grunt. "Thanks Ike." Frost said to the mercenary.

"No problem." Ike replied and helped her up.

"Guys! Look out!" Link called to them. Both turned to see that Goliath had both his fists raised in the air and was about to bring them down at the two. Immediately, Frost fired Ice Beam and froze most of his body. But to her horror, he broke out of and roared at them.

"This doesn't look good." Ike said as Link ran up to join them and all three began to back away as the giant advanced toward them.

"They need help." Fox observed from where he stood with the others. "Snake, Lilac! Now!"

"Let's do this." Lilac said and both she and Snake pointed their rocket and grenade launchers at the giant and fired many times. Goliath saw the projectiles coming and then, surprisingly quickly, grabbed the missiles and grenades and threw them back before they could explode.

Fox, Falco, Mighty, Samus, and, especially, Snake and Lilac gapped in disbelief as their amo returned to them. "Okay, that's not fair." Fox mumbled. The projectiles finally reached them and blew up, sending them all flying away. Each hit the ground in a different spot.

Snake groaned and blinked open his eyes and slowly raised his head to look around. Fox and Samus were trying to pick themselves up and Lilac lay on her side a little ways away from him. He could just barely see the missing fur on her arm from the explosion. Falco also lay on the ground, but he picked himself up in a sitting position with Mighty in his arms. Snake guessed that he had tried to protect her before the projectiles hit.

He then heard Frost call his name from afar. He turned to see her trying to run to him, but Goliath had smacked at her and caused her to crash into Link and Ike. The three fell to the ground and the giant stood over them.

_Frost! _He said to himself in panic. Snake got to his knees so he could help the gabite, but them be realized something. He took out his C4s and looked at them, and idea coming to him. He got to his feet and hurridly ran away.

"Snake! We're you going?!" Fox called out at him.

"I'm ending this fight!" He called back. "I have an idea!"

Mario shot many fireballs at Satan and Pikachu fired Thunder Bolts. The evil lord evaded them all and began to throw punches at them.

"Is that the best you two got?" He taunted. Just then, Yoshi hopped in front of him with Pichu in his hands.

"Now!" The little pokemon ordered. The dinosaur threw her at the evil lord and she latched onto his face. Satan tried to pry her off, but Pichu then let out a powerful Thunder Shock, electrocuting him. She hopped off him and he staggere to stay up, but Yoshi then threw eggs at his face, knocking him down.

"Fear the Pichu!" Pichu shouted at him tauntingly.

"And the Yoshi!" Yoshi added.

"Nice job you two." Mario congratulated. But he then felt a hand grab his leg and they turned to see Satan glaring up at them, trying to get up.

"Don't think I'm going down easily!" He snapped. "You will not win this fight!"

"Neither will you!" Satan, Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Pichu turned to see Snake standing a distance away, a detonator in his hand. "And we will be waiting." The soldier said. He then pressed down on he button.

Many red lights started blinking around the battle area, signaling that the C4s were activated, catching everyone's attention. "RUN!" Mario shouted. Heeding his words, all group began to make a break for it while the opposing three just looked around, figuring out where to run. The C4s finally went off and the entire area then erupted in a huge, bright explosion.

Some of the group had gotten away on time, but some others were blown forward by the impact. The explosion raged on and they all looked up at it in awe. It then began to die away and soon disappeared with tons of smoke hung in the air. The battle field was now covered in suit. Before any of them could speak, the battlefield then rumbled and collapsed, falling into the Subspace darkness.

The group stayed quiet for a moment. "There's no way they could've survived that." Samus finally spoke.

"Well...we won this one." Lilac said.

"As intense as that was, it was pretty fun!" Light said with a smile.

"Okay." Mario said, turning to the others. "We can take a rest break because of that battle. When we finish, we'll head into the Great Maze to-"

"Wait!" Warrior Kitty shouted in horror, looking around. Everyone else looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Frost asked. Warrior Kitty looked at everyone, fear shining in her eyes.

"Mighty's gone!"

**(Page Break) **

Sara turne from the tv she was watching to see Satan limping into the area, half burned. "What happened?" She asked.

"We lost, that's what happened!" The evil lord snapped. "The damn pokemon won and now they're on their way hear."

"Crap!" Sara shouted in rage. "They get me so mad! Why can't they-"

"But, we may acrually beat them."

Sara went quiet and turned to The Lord. "How?" She asked questioningly. Satan smiled evilly and held out something from behind his back. In his hand, was Mighty. The vulpix was breathing fast and she shook. Her eyes were wide with pure terror.

"It's one of them! Mighty!" Sara said in astonishment.

"I grabbed her as her friends were retreating and took her back here with me." Satan explained. "We can use her to threaten the others into surrender and then Nintendo will remain ours."

Sara looked up at him and then smirked at the vulpix. "Sounds like a plan." She said. She then walked up to the fear stricken Mighty. "Looks like it's over for you and your friends, liberal!"

Mighty only stared back at her in terror as the girl chuckled to herself and walked away to begin planning.

_This is terrible! We may just be defeated! _

**Holy fudge! This IS terrible! What troubles will lay in wait for our heroes? What will happen to Mighty? Again, I'm asking questions! Only time will tell. **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	39. The Great Maze

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! I could've updated this sooner, since I got out of school early, but laziness hit me...**

**Now I have something very important to say so listen up! Light had sent me a PM last night stating that she will not continue "Light Reads" for she fears that it'll be deleted. I know, I was disappointed too. BUT! She had made a new blog where she will continue it her commentary and also do commentaries on other shitty fan fics. So be happy! **

**And since Fan Fiction won't let me put URLs on this, the links to the first page and the prologue are in my profile! Don't forget to check them out for Light!**

**Now that that important info has been discussed, on with the story! Enjoy! **

Chapter 37: The Great Maze 

"I don't care where we look, I don't care how long we look, I don't care how we look, we need to find her beyond all means!" Falco declared. The group was sitting on a little hill a little ways away from the Great Maze. At the bottom of the hill was a large hole in the ground where their previous battle was.

Falco was pacing restlessly, panic and fear shone in his eyes for Mighty, who had went missing. "We have to find her as soon as possible." He continued. "We need to search Subspace high and low. We can't take breaks, we can't afford to-"

"Falco! Be reasonable about this!" Fox interrupted. "I know you're worried. We're all worried. But you have to take a moment to think. We don't know where Mighty is, so we can't rush around cluelessly without a plan. Plus, we just had a huge fight, some of us are injured. We need to take a break."

Falco was about to argue, but stopped and looked around. Most of them did look pretty exhausted. Lilac sat on the ground with bandages wrapped around her arm where the fur was burned off and Pikachu was patching Light's ear, where half of it was sliced off by Evil Clone Sara. Warrior Kitty's leg had also looked like it gotten worse. Falco took in the scene in front of him and sighed.

"Alright." He mumbled.

Fox gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Good. And don't worry, we'll find Mighty."

"I'm still wondering about what happened to her." Frost spoke up. "She was with us when we were getting away, but after the explosion, she just vanished."

"It is weird." Warrior Kitty admitted.

"Um, guys. What's that?" Kirby suddenly asked, pointing in the air. Everyone looked up to see something shoot out of the Great Maze and fall toward them.

"What the?" Mario said and then the object finally reached them and hit Sonic square in the face.

"It's a brick with a note." Lilac stated and took the paper off the brick and read it. "Dear liberals, you're probably wondering where your vulpix friend is. Well guess what? I have her! Meet me in the place where Tabuu was fought in you ever want to see your friend again. We'll discuss things and maybe, I might spare her life. Love, Sara."

Everyone stood in a shocked silence. "They...they have her." Lilac uttered out.

"Sara's got Mighty..." Warrior Kitty whispered in horror.

"That bitch!" Light snapped. "How dare she?! I need to rip something apart again!" Pichu picked up the brick on Sonic's face and handed it to her.

"Go crazy." She said. Light snatched the brick and, surprising everyone, began to rip it to pieces with her teeth and claws. The others shuffled away from a little due to fright and got back to their main focus.

"We need to go to Sara now!" Falco declared. "Who knows what she's gonna do to Mighty, or what she's doing to her now. We need to get there!"

"Falco's right." Pikachu said. "This an urgent situation. We have to go as soon as possible."

"Okay." Mario faced the group. "We're going to have to go through the maze to get to Sara. It's huge, so here's what we'll do. We'll split up to cover more ground, that sound good?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now here's how we'll do it. Me, Pikachu, Fox, and Falco will be one group. Ike, Samus, Snake, and Frost, you're a group. Light, Sonic, Kirby, and Yoshi, you're another group. And Link, Warrior Kitty, Pichu, and Lilac, you're the final group. Everyone got that?"

The group nodded in understanding and determination. "Good." Mario said. "Let's go!"

**(Page Break) **

The huge mass of worlds stood there as Sonic ran up and stopped at the top of the stairs. He looked back down at everyone else.

"C'mon guys! You're too sl-"

"Don't even start that!" Frost growled in warning as she reached the top. Following her was Light, who fidgeted with impatience.

"It's one thing that that bitch messes my favorite characters, but holding one of my friends hostage? Her head is going on a pike in my room." The mega absol growled. Frost and Sonic we're staring at her with wide eyes.

"To be honest, she kinda scared me sometimes." The hedgehog whispered to the gabite. The others then finally arrived at the top of the stairs, some of them gasping for breath.

"Man, I hate stairs." Link muttered. "I've hated them since Ganondorf's castle in Ocarina of Time."

"So we all split up here?" Warrior Kitty asked.

Mario nodded. "Yes. Everyone, get in your groups." They all separated in their teams that they were assigned to. "Let's do this now, for Mighty."

"For Mighty!" The others said in unison. They all wished each other luck and turned toward the mass then entered the Great Maze.

**And thus, the next epic adventure begins. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	40. Snowed In

**Hey guys! It's random pointless story about me at home time! Okay, so after I got off of school, I was told to walk my dog. I did that. So after walking up and down about a street or two, this black, German Shepard mix runs out of nowhere and starts barking and snarling at me and my dog. My dog, being the protective dog she is, starts barking back in defense and then ran towards the black dog so fast and so strong, the leash got out of my grip. Completely terrified, I ran down the street calling for help with the black dog chasing me and my dog chasing the black dog. So there was this big chase of me and the dogs until one of my neighbors drove up and honked really loudly and drove the black dog away. Yeah...that experience scared the shit out of me...**

**Okay, random pointless story is over. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 38: Snowed In 

Within the depths of the maze, a single door slowly opened and Warrior Kitty poked her head out to look what was on the other side. It had been many hours since they all split up and entered the Great Maze. Link, Lilac, Pichu, and Warrior Kitty had explored through many of the different worlds until they finally reached where they are now.

A blast of cold air hit Warrior Kitty's face and she looked up to see the Ice Mountain look over them.

"We're on the right track!" She called back to the other three. She limped fully into the world with Lilac, Pichu, and Link following behind.

"Jeez! It's freezing!" Pichu said, shivering.

"All we need to do is climb up and we should be at the Halberd part next." Warrior Kitty explained.

"Sounds like a plan!" Lilac nodded.

"We have to climb _that_?!" Pichu asked in disbelief, looking at the tall mountain.

"Yeah, how else are we gonna get up?" Lilac responded. Pichu only whined in complaint.

"Warrior Kitty, I don't think you should walk of we're climbing a mountain. Your leg has gotten worse." Link said to the sylveon with uncertaincy.

"I can do it, trust me." Warrior Kitty replied. "I'm not gonna let one injury slow me down." Before he could object, she turned and started to limp toward the mountain. Link looked after her and sighed. Lilac then approached and stood next to him.

"We should give her a chance." She said. "It may not be good for her to climb a mountain with an injured leg, but she has spirit. I know she'll pull through."

"Whatever you say." Link replied and the two followed after the sylveon. They approached the bottom of the mountain and began to walk up as the ground to slowly slope. They trekked through a light forest and ended up in a clearer snow-covered area with trees and bushes scattered around.

The ground under foot had went from normal earth to hard stone and boulders were starting to appear. After about half an hour, hunger had begun to strike them.

"I'm starving!" Pichu declared. "Do we have any food?"

"Not that I know of." Warrior Kitty said.

"Well, what're we gonna eat?" Pichu asked.

"Maybe we can try to find a berry bush or something." Lilac suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Pichu said with a smile. She raised her nose in the air and began to sniff. But an annoyed expression came on her face. "I can't smell anything."

Warrior Kitty and Lilac began to sniff as well, but got nothing. "I'm only getting rocks and snow." The buneary stated.

"There has to be a berry bush somewhere." The sylveon said in frustration.

Link watched as the three girls tried to smell out food. _I should give them a hand. _He said to himself and reached into his pocket. In there was the dark crystal. He touched it and twilight particles surrounded his body, which changed from a human to a wolf. Now in his wolf form, Link raised his muzzle in the air and took a sniff. Since his senses were stronger than theirs, he was able to pick up a faint scent of berries through the stronger smells of snow.

Link bounded away and followed the scent trail until he reached a snow covered berry bush. Wagging his tail, he trotted forward and grabbed the only branch with berries in us mouth and headed back to the other three.

"Hey guys! I found some!" Link called to them as he approached. Pichu perked her ears at the sound of his voice and turned around, but froze in terror at the sight of him.

"Oh my Arceus! A wolf!" She shouted. Warrior Kitty and Lilac heard her shout and turned around.

"Wolf?" They said in unison, and then spotted Link.

"Wait! Pichu!" Warrior Kitty called in alarm and tried her best to run towards the pokemon. But Pichu was already getting in a defensive stance with sparks sprouting from her cheeks. She shot out a Thinder Bolt at the wolf, only to have Link yelp in surprise and dodge. Before Pichu could fire at him again, Warrior Kitty stood in front of her.

"It's okay, Pichu." She said to the little pokemon. "It's just Link. He's in his wolf form."

"Link?" Pichu asked in confusion.

"Yes, it's me." Link said and approached. "This is a form I'm able to turn into back at where I lived."

"Oh, sorry." Pichu mumbled apologetically and lowered her ears.

"It's fine, you didn't know. Anyway, I found some berries."

"You did?" Lilac asked and hopped excitedly towards them. Link nodded and dropped the branch to the ground. All four looked down at it and saw that there were only about seven berries on it. "...That's it...?" Lilac muttered.

"It was the only branch that had berries on the bush!" Link said to his defense.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Warrior Kitty said. The others nodded and Link had let the three girls eat the berries.

Once they had eaten, the group had continued to go up the mountain. Link had decided to stay in his wolf form, for it was easier for him to walk up the snowy terrain. Plus, his fur kept him warm.

The four had walked farther and higher up the mountain, the slope now getting steeper. The wind had also picked up and more snow began to fall and blow in their faces. Lilac had then looked up at the sky and saw big, puffy, gray clouds heading their way.

"I hope we don't run into bad weather." She said.

"I hope so too." Link agreed. "That's the last thing we need."

"Hopefully it'll bead away from us." Warrior Kitty wondered aloud. "After all, weather is unoredictable."

**(Page Break) **

Harsh, biting cold winds blew strongly and tons of snow fell from the darkened sky. The four have managed to get a little higher up the mountain, but had ran into a harsh blizzard. They now trudged on, struggling to keep going as the freezing, forceful wind blew back at them.

Pichu walked on slowly, but then stumbled and flopped on the ground. Warrior Kitty noticed this and went back for her.

"Pichu...we gotta keep going." She said to the electric type.

Pichu shifted and slowly looked up at her with exhausted eyes. "My legs are frozen solid." She muttered. "I'm tired...I can't feel anything...I can't go on."

"We have to!" Warrior Kitty said encouragingly. She began to push the little pokemon forward with her head, urging her to go on. But when Pichu didn't even try to move, she unzipped her hoodie and wrapped her in it. Warrior Kitty picked her up with her ribbons and carried her forward.

About an hour later, the blizzard still raged on, actually, a little worse than before. Warrior Kitty limped on, but then came to a stop with Lilac stoppint next to her. Both looked about ready to collapse. Link saw them behind and bounded toward them.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked. The two girls looked up at him with dulled eyes.

"I'm freezing to the bone." Lilac answered. "I'm starving too. I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Link said to her.

"My strength is going away." Warrior Kitty whispered, falling to the ground. "I think I'm done..."

"No you're not. You're both gonna be okay. We can do this." Link reassured them. The two still didn't move. Link began to panic and look around. _I gotta get them out of this storm. _He said to himself urgently. He picked up Warrior Kitty by the scruff of her neck and placed her and Pichu on his back. He then gripped Lilac by her scruff as well and carried her.

He quickly trotted through the snow up the landscape the best he could. He looked at all his surroundings, straining his eyes to see through the blowing snow. Immediately, he spotted a huge mound of snow surrounded by an overhang of rocks. _Perfect! _Link quickly headed toward it. Once he arrived, he gently set Lilac, Warrior Kitty, and Pichu on the ground and began to dig through the mound.

Once he made a large hollow den, Link picked up the three girls one-by-one and carried them inside. He set them to the back of the snow den and piled up some snow with his paws to close part of the entrance to block out the wind.

Link sighed and turned back to Lilac, Warrior Kitty, and Pichu. They were asleep now, due to exhaustion and hunger. Their eyes were closed tight, as if they were unsettled. Link approached the three and touched each one with his paw. They were all cold and shivering badly, even Pichu, who was still wrapped in Warrior Kitty's hoodie.

Link's eyes soften with sympathy at the sight of the girls in this condition. He always had a soft spot for kids. The wolf gently moved them together so they were huddled and then settled down next to them, wrapping his tail around them to share his warmth. Feeling his eyelids droop, Link yawned and rested his head on his paws to sleep. However, he opened his eyes once more when he felt a body press against his.

He turned and saw Lilac snuggling into his fur to get warm. Link let the moment sink in and gave a small smile. _I can get used to this. _

He rested his head again and closed his eyes, quickly falling into sleep.

**Just so you guys know, I'm only focusing on these four during the Great Maze portion. My reason for this is so Me and Lilac can build our bonds with our characters. By that moment at the end, I think you know who Lilac will bind with, which leaves me with Pichu. And they will all be like sibling bonds. No romance! **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	41. Beartic Fight pt 1

**Semester tests are over! YEEEESSSS! I have a five day weekend! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Hey guys! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I had to study hard for my math semester test because it was hard as hell. Well, here's the next part in the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 39: Beartic Fight 

Weak sunlight shone through the small opening of the snow den. Link, Lilac, Warrior Kitty, and Pichu still lay, asleep from the night before. Link opened his eyes and yawned. He turned to see that the three girls were still asleep and smiled softly. Movement caught his eye and he saw Lilac shift and slowly open her eyes.

She blinked and looked in confusion at the brownish-gray fur that surrounded her head. It took her a second to realize she was snuggling into Link and she hastily jumped away.

"Ah...sorry." Lilac said awkwardly.

Link only responded with a soft chuckle. "It's fine." The two then took notice that Warrior Kitty and Pichu were waking up, the sylveon looking around.

"Where are we?" She asked in a drowsy tone.

"This is a little den I made out of snow." Link replied. "I brought you guys here to get out of the blizzard."

"Oh, thanks!" Lilac said with a smile. Suddenly, a fit of coughing started and the three turned their attention to Pichu. The little pokemon was coughing badly and she looked tired and weak. Her face was slightly flushed.

"You alright?" Link asked.

"Do I look alright?" Pichu mumbled and burried herself into the gray hoodie that she lay in, escaping the cold. Warrior Kitty pressed her paw to her head. It was burning hot.

"She's running a fever." The sylveon stated.

"What do we do?" Lilac said with concern. "We don't have any medications!"

"I've got it!" Link spoke up after thinking for a moment. "Pikachu told me once that Oran berries can replenish health. I'm gonna go out and find some for Pichu." He got to his paws and shook the snow from his fur. "Lilac, Warrior Kitty, stay here and watch over her. I'll be back." The two girls nodded and he exited the snow den.

Link piled more snow to block the entrance and then looked around. _Well that blizzard passed over. _He said to himself, looking up at the clear sky. He raised his nose and took a deep breath. No berry scent. _Damn, I'm gonna have to search. _Link then quickly bounded away.

**(Page Break) **

Warrior Kitty scooped some snow with her ribbons and packed it together into a firm snowball. "Here." She said and gently placed it on Pichu's forehead. "That should help it go down some."

"Thanks." Pichu responded in a scratchy voice. "Gosh, I feel like dirt right now. You don't know how much Pikachu would be fussing over me about this."

"I think I can take a guess." Warrior Kitty chuckled, causing the smaller pokemon to snicker as well.

"Are you gonna want your hoodie back? It's cold as heck out here." Pichu said.

"No, I'm fine. You need it right now."

"I was hoping you'd say that. It's really warm!"

"You're never gonna change, are you Pichu?"

"Probably not."

"Good to hear. I couldn't imagine you ever changing."

As Warrior Kitty and Pichu talked to one another, Lilac sat quietly and looked out of the small opening in the entrance of the snow den. It had been about an hour since Link left. She looked up at the blue sky, remembering what happened when she woke up. _That really was awkward. _Lilac said to herself. _But Link was nice enough to bring us to this little den to escape the blizzard. We should thank him when he gets back. _

As the three girls stay settled within the den, little did they know of what was going on outside...

The bushes a couple of yards away rustled and a rather big Beartic lumbered out. He was smelling at the snow covered ground in hopes of finding food.

"Damn. I got nothing." He growled. The Beartic raised his muzzle in the air and smelled once more, this time he caught something. "Wolf scent? There's usually not many normal animals here. But it's stale. And I also have..." He took in another scent and smirked and licked his lips.

"A buneary, a sylveon, and a pichu. There's some blood scent, so they're injured, and there's sickness scent. Perfect prey." The Beartic followed the smells until he found the bound of snow in the overhang of rocks. The scents of the three were now stronger and he could identify more. "All female and they have young scent, so they're not full grown. It couldn't get anymore easier." The Beartic then stalked toward the den.

Inside, Warrior Kitty and Pichu still talked to each other while Lilac waited patiently for Link to return. Just then, her strong ears picked up the sound of large paws crunching in the snow. Thinking it was Link, she hopped to her paws excitedly, only to freeze when the scent of the approacher came to her. _It's not Link's scent... _Lilac cautiously crept to the entrance of the den and peeked out the little opening.

Suddenly, loud roar sounded and a large, white animal glared straight at her through the hole. Lilac screamed in fright and jumped back as Warrior Kitty and Pichu looked in alarm.

"A-Animal!" The buneary stuttered. "There's an animal attacking!" The attacker then swiped some of the snow out of the entrance and the three were able to get a better look at it.

"That's no animal..." Warrior Kitty whispered in horror.

"Beartic!" Pichu shouted. The Beartic roared once more and scooped more of the snow away.

"Dig! Dig! We gotta dig away!" Lilac exclaimed and she and Warrior Kitty turned and frantically dug in the snow, farther into the snow den. They kept up until the snow mound ended and they met up with rocks.

"Dead end?!" Lilac shouted in disbelief. The Beartic chuckled at them.

"Can't escape now, runts." He growled. "Now make this easier for me and get over here. Don't worry, I'll make your deaths quick and painless."

"Yeah right!" Pichu scoffed. "Only if your rancid breath doesn't already kill us first."

"WHAT?!" The Beartic roared in rage and began to dig his way more into the den.

"You had to say something, didn't you?" Warrior Kitty muttered to the little pokemon.

"Hey, I don't change, remember?" Pichu said matter-of-factly. Lilac panicked for a moment and then thought of something. She quickly got her rocket launcher and aimed it at the pokemon. However, the Beartic thought fast and Ice Beamed the weapon, leaving it frozen and unusable. Lilac dropped her rocket launcher to the ground. _Looks like we have to fight like pokemon. _She said to herself.

She then formed a dark, greenish ball in her paws, performing the move, Hidden Power. She shot it out and it hit the Beartic in the face. Catching on, Warrior Kitty stood protectively in front of Pichu and used the move, Fairy Wind. Once the Beartic rubbed his face, the other move hit him and blew him back. Lilac and Warrior Kitty high-fived then yelped in surprise as the large pokemon roared and tried to shove his way back in.

Lilac hopped forward and used tackle. The Beartic growled and used Ice Fang and bite at her, only to have her quickly hop back. He then used Blizzard and blew snow at them. The two girls retraced, feeling the move begin to freeze their fur. Warrior Kitty frantically used Mirror Coat and deflected the Blizzard and sent it back. She then shot a Hyper Beam and the Beartic ducked out of the entrance and let the beam shoot straight out.

The two girls stood in their attack positions, waiting for him to return. But after a moment, the large pokemon didn't show. They relaxed a little and stared curiously at the open entrance.

"Is he...gone?" Lilac finally asked. To answer her question, the Beartic barreled through the entrance and fully entered the den, roaring in rage. Lilac squealed and hopped back while Warrior Kitty quickly held onto Pichu protectively with her ribbons. They backed up until their backs pressed up against the stone wall of the overhang.

Their hearts beat fast as the Beartic cornered them, about to strike.

**Cliffhanger! (Trolololol!) Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger, but if I added the fight, it would've been too long. So, yeah... **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! See ya!**


	42. Beartic Fight pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 40: Beartic Fight pt 2 

Link trotted through the snow covered bushes. In his mouth was a branch with a couple of Oran berries that he had found moments ago. He made his way back to the snow den until his ears perked at the sound of a loud, ferious roar. His eyes then widen when he heard screams following after. _Oh no... _

Link ran to the den as fast as he could. Once he arrived, he saw a large Beartic trying to push his way in the den. He ducked out just as a Hyper Beam shot out and then began to back up. The Beartic ran forward and barged right inside, roaring. The three girls' screams were heard once more.

_Oh hell no! _Link set the branch down and shot toward the den. When he was close enough, he snarled and hopped on the pokemon's back and bit down hard in it's skin.

The Beartic reared back and roared in pain. He shook the wolf off his back and glared at him. "Back off mutt!" He growled. "This is my lunch."

"Correction, ice breath." Link retorted. "These are my friends. Now back off!"

"Make me."

Link let out a snarl and lunged forward and bit down on the Beartic's shoulder. The large pokemon roared and thrashed about, trying to shake him off. Inside the snow den, Lilac, Warrior Kitty, and Pichu poked their heads out, looking in confusion at the sudden turned of events. However, upon spotting the wolf, Lilac smiled.

"It's Link!" She shouted in excitement. "He's fighting off the Beartic!" Said pokemon then grabbed ahold of Link and pulled him off his should and used Seismic Toss and threw him against a tree. Link let out a painful yip and before he could get up, the Beartic bit into his scruff and shook him around before throwing him at another tree.

"More like he's getting destroyed by it!" Pichu spoke up.

"We have to help!" Warrior Kitty said and turned to Pichu. "Stay here." She ordered. Then both her and Lilaf ran forward to aid their friend.

Link struggled to get to his paws, but looked up as a shadow loomed over him. The Beartic glared down at him with his teeth bared in a snarl. He then raised his paw to bring it down on the wolf, only to have a buneary jump on his face. Lilac began to use Dizzy Punch and repeatedly punch his face. She quickly hopped off as the Beartic stumbled backward, dazed.

Warrior Kitty then stretched her ribbons out behind him and wrapped them around a tree. The pokemon stumbled into them and fell down on his back, hard. The girls high-fiver one another and then turned to Link and help him up.

"Thanks guys." He said with a smile.

"No problem!" Lilac responded. Just then, the Beartic got up and roared loudly, glaring death at the three. Link shot a glance at Pichu off to the side and turned to Warrior Kitty.

"Take Pichu and get away." He ordered. "Me and Lilac will fight him off."

Warrior Kitty looked up at him in protest. "But this Beartic's too strong! I want to help you guys-"

"It doesn't matter! You and Pichu are in no good condition and it's dangerous here. You two need to get far from here to where it's safer."

"But-"

"Now!"

Warrior Kitty sighed and then limped over to Pichu. She wrapped her ribbons around her and then limped away as fast as she could. The Beartic saw the two and then charged toward them, but Link quickly intercepted him and shoved him back with his paws. As the pokemon stumbled back, Lilac hopped into the air and fired many Hidden Powers at him, pelting him on his back.

He roared and and fired an Ice Beam at her, only to miss her as she lamded back down at the ground. Lilac advanced forward and Tackled him his gut and then Link jumped on his back and bit him again. The pokemon grabbed him and used Seismic Toss once more and then swatted at the buneary. He whipped around to the downed wolf and then pinned him to the ground.

The Beartic activated Ice Fang and bit into his shoulder. Link howled in pain and tried to struggle out of the pokemon's grasp, but it was to no avail. The Beartic continued to bite him until another Dizzy Punch smacked him at the back if the head.

He let go of Link and glared at Lilac, who stood a little ways away. "Come at me, bro!" She taunted. The Beartic growled and lunged toward her. However, the buneary stood and waited.

"What're doing Lilac?! Move!" Link shouted at her, panicked. Lilac ignored him and continued to stay. The Beartic then finally landed on top of her, sending a flurry of snow up from the ground.

He smirked and looked down at his paws, only to double take in confusion to see that his prey was no longer there. The Pokemon lifted his paws and saw that a hole was on the spot where the buneary was standing moments ago.

"Wha?" He said in confusion. Suddenly, another hole appeared behind him and Lilac jumped out and used Hidden Power, hitting him on his back. The Beartic roared and turned to her.

"You little sleaze!" He snapped.

"You messed with the wrong pokemon, bitch." Lilac said with a smirk.

"And the wrong wolf." Link's voice spoke and he pounced right on the Beartic's shoulders and scratched at him with his claws. The pokemon thrashed to get him off and Lilac came forward and used Tackle at his legs, knocking him down. She then stood at the edge of a cliff that was near by and looked at him as he got up.

"Aw, getting beaten by a buneary and a wolf." She said in a taunting tone. "That's so pathetic!" The Beartic roared and charged at her. As he was about to pounce on her, she disappeared into the ground with dig once more. The pokemon let out a startled yelp and skidded to a stop right at the edge of the cliff.

He looked down and puffed a sigh of relief. Just then, Lilac reappeared out of the ground and kicked him hard at the back of the head. The Beartic was knocked over and then fell down the cliff. The buneary landed back on her paws and she looked over the edge.

The Beartic had landed hard on the ground at the bottom. He slowly got up and looked up at her. Letting out a frustrated roar, he turned and limped away. Lilac smiled with satisfaction.

"Yeah, that's right! To cry home to mommy!" She shouted. Link then approached next to her and smirked at the retreating Beartic. He then threw back his head and let out a victorious howl. He lowered his head and looked down at Lilac.

"You were an awesome fighter." He praised. "I don't think I would've beaten that guy on my own."

"Neither would me and Warrior Kitty." Lilac admitted. "I'm glad you came to help."

"Hey, we're a team. It's what we do." Link responded and the two then fist bumped.

"We do make a good team!" Lilac agreed. She then directed her eyes to the ground. "I also wanted to thank you for getting us out of that blizzard. You really saved our lives, twice actually."

Link smiled warmly. "No problem." He then trotted over to where he left the branch of Oran berries and picked them up in his mouth. "We should be getting to the other two. They're probebly worried."

Lilac nodded in agreement and then the two walked off into the small woods of the mountain.

**And that ends it! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	43. Curing

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 41: Curing 

Warrior Kitty limped through the snow as fast as she could, cradling Pichu in her ribbons. She kept going until she was out of breath and came to a stop. She scrambled under a bush to hide and lay on her stomach. Warrior Kitty set Pichu down and the little pokemon sat up. Both peered out at the outside through the bush branches.

"You think they're okay?" Pichu asked after a moment of silence. Warrior Kitty stayed quiet then sighed.

"I don't know." She said then lowered gaze to the ground. "They should've let me stay. I can still fight. I fought in the battle with Evil Clone Sara. Why do they treat me like I can't do anything because of a gun shot? What more do I have to do to prove I can still do things like before?"

Pichu looked at the older pokemon and saw tears brimming in her brown eyes. Sympathy washed over her and she reached over and put her paw comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Don't think bitterly about it." Pichu said. "I know how you feel. Back in the Melee tournament, everyone fussed over me and treated me like I'm useless because I wasn't the strongest. That's why I decided to train to get stronger so I could get the respect I need and show that I can do things myself.

"But the sole reason is because they care. I mean, you stood in front of me and fought the Beartic because I was sick and you cared for my safety. It was the same thing with Lilac and Link. They had you take me and run because they cared about me and you."

Warrior Kitty looked at her, a little surprised to hear this from Pichu. She then smiled. "You're right. I guess with this mission and all the fights, I didn't really get to think it through. Now I know."

Pichu patted her on the shoulder. "Good to hear."

"Ya know, when you're not troublesome, you give good reassurance."

"So I've been told."

The two quickly went silent when they heard paws crunching in the snow. They looked out the branches to see a big animal walk up to the bush and peer inside at them. Reacting, Warrior Kitty narrowed her eyes and used Quick Attack and ram into the animal's face. It yelped and hopped back, holding it's nose which began to lightly bleed. Pichu then hopped out of the bush with Warrior Kitty's bat.

"HADOUKEN!" She shouted and swung, hitting the animal in it's side. Warrior Kitty then jumped out as well.

"Sparta!" She exclaimed and kicked the animal hard in the gut. Hunching over, it puffed out a breath in pain and fell to the ground. Just then, Lilac jumped in front of them.

"Woah! Guys, it's okay! It's just us!" She said frantically.

"Lilac?" Warrior Kitty and Pichu said in unison. They then looked at the animal they attacked and realized it was Link. "Oh..." They said again in unison.

**(Page Break) **

Once Link had recovered from pain and Warrior Kitty and Pichu apologized for attacking him, he had brought the branch with the Oran berries. They fed them to Pichu and continued on up the mountain. Within a few hours, her fever went down and she began to feel better.

Now that she was back to her normal, healthy, snappy behavior, they trekked on, eager to complete their part of the Great Maze.

**I really do apologize for the short chapter, but, be excited! The next chapter will be the first part of the final battle! Get ready to read about Sara get her ass kicked and some other skocking and unexpected things that I will not spoil. Until tomorrow! **

**Thank you guys for reading! See ya!**


	44. The Final Battle pt 1

**WHOOOOOOOOOO! WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE FINAL BATTLE?! Hey guys! I'm here with the new chapter and today, as you know, we'll be finally fighting Sara and rid her and her madness from Nintendo. Now, first, I just gotta say, I really liked how this chapter turned out. Hell, my heart was pounding when I was writing it! **

**I hope you guys will enjoy it! Now read away! **

Chapter 42: The Final Battle pt 1 

The maze door opened and Link, now back in his human form, stepped out. What was on the other side was the darkness of Subspace. Once the four had left the Ice Mountain, they ended up in the Halberd section. After going through that dangerous experience, they made their way through the other sections until they now reached the end.

"We're here guys." Link smiled and walked out of the maze. Lilac was revealed, lounging on his shoulder for the hell of it.

"Well it's about time!" She said. Warrior Kitty and Pichu followed out and they looked at the path leading to the large door.

"We made it!" The sylveon said with victory.

"Great! Let's go!" Pichu scampered forward.

"Hold on!" Warrior Kitty held out her ribbons and stopped her. "We have to wait for the others."

Pichu sighed with impatience. "Okay." Just then, two other doors opened and Ike, Samus, Frost, and Snake walked out of one and Mario, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu walked out of another.

"Hey! You guys made it out as well!" Mario said and walked up to the four.

"Yeah...it wasn't easy." Link admitted, rubbing the back if his head.

"Well, we can finally get rid of that bitch, Sara and get Mighty back!" Falco said with a determined look. "I'll never forgive her for ruining our world, brainwashing everyone, and kidnapping my friend!" As the bird seethed, Fox patted him on the shoulder.

"Try to calm yourself, Falco." He said. "We'll get Mighty and fix everything. Don't-"

He was interrupted by a loud squeal and they all turned to see Sonic burst out the last door, soaking wet. Following after him was Kirby and Yoshi, who both looked terrified, and finally Light, who had an excited smile. All three were wet as well.

"Never again Light! Never. Again!" The hedgehog shouted.

"Hey, those croconaws made the wrong decision to flirt with me and smack my butt!" The mega absol said to her defense.

"But did you have to jack slap both of them and dropkick them into the water in front of the totodiles?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes! That's why you never sexually harass a girl. Especially one that's a slightly insane mega absol."

"Well, it resulted in their parents attacking us and chasing us through the rest of the maze!" Sonic snapped.

They all went silent when they realized that they were standing in Subspace. "Huh, we're here!" Kirby said with a cheerful smile. The four then looked over to see the rest of the group staring at them.

"...You guys heard all that, didn't you?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but we won't ask what happened." Samus replied. The four walked up and joined the rest.

"Well, we finally went through the Great Maze!" Light said with a proud smile.

"Now we can head to Sara." Pikachu added. "We can finally finish all of this." They all turned and faced the large doors, which had their enemy waiting on the other side.

"Ready?" Warrior Kitty asked.

"You know it!" Lilac answered.

"Born ready." Frost responded.

"Let's go kick some Sara ass!" Light shouted excitedly.

They all then ran forward and entered through the large doors.

**(Page Break) **

Sara sat in a chair, patiently waiting. The sound of doors opening caught her attention and she smirked. Standing up, she turned around to see the entire group standing there with the four girls in the front. She faced them with narrowed eyes.

"Well, well, well. You all actually came." Sara spoke.

"Of course we came!" Warrior Kitty shouted back at her. "Mighty is our friend and we'll do anything to save her!"

Light took a threatening step forward and snarled. "So give her back!"

Sara looked at them and chuckled. "That's so cute. Caring for your vulpix friend and all. I'm sure she'll be touched to hear that. In fact, why don't you find out yourself." She stepped aside and revealed Mighty siting in a lone cage on top of a hill a distance away.

"Mighty!" The four girls shouted in unison.

"Guys!" The vulpix called back, panic and fear shining in her eyes.

"Sara, you bastard!" Frost growled toward the girl. "Release her now or I'll rearrange your face!"

Sara looked back at her, the smirk still plastered on her face. "Only if you four surrender and leave Nintendo."

"We'll never give into you!" Lilac spat defiantly.

Sara's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Then you have no choice but to fight me. For this world's and your friend's release."

"We'll take you on." Warrior Kitty said quietly as she and the other three drew their weapons.

"So you think you liberals can beat me?" The girl said with disdain.

"Try us." Frost growled.

"Very well." Sara then began to glow and soon angle wings sprout from her back, revealing her in her, so called, "final smash".

"The little Mary Sue is cheating!" Lilac said. "How can we go against her powers?" Just then, a glowing light appeared and the pokemon turned around to face it. Link, Mario, and Sonic jumped in surprise to see the Chaos Emeralds, the Ocarina of Time, and the Crystal Stars float away from them. The three legendary items floated in the air and then shone a light down on Light's shovel, Frost's katana, and Lilac's rocket launcher.

The items then lost their glow and fell to the ground and the three weapons began to glow instead. Mario, Link, and Sonic inspected the items as Frost, Light, and Lilac looked at their weapons in awe.

"The items transported their power to your weapons." Mario stated. "The weapons as normal wouldn't be able to stop Sara, that's why we had to collect these."

"Your weapons should be many times powerful then they were." Pikachu added.

To test it, Light lowered the end to her shovel to the ground and gently tapped it. Immediately, a mini explosion went off and she looked in shock to see a huge hole in the ground. Light smiled widely at this. "Awesome."

Warrior Kitty looked at their glowing weapons then at her's in confusion. "Wait, how come my bat didn't get any power?" Mario approached her and kneeled down so they were about eye level.

"Warrior Kitty, I think it's best you sit this one out." He said. "This battle will be bigger and more dangerous than all the others combined. Your leg is in no good condition to do this. I'm sorry."

Warrior Kitty looked at him in disbelief. _What...But, I came all this way, stood up and fought and explored with my friends, and this is what I'm told?! This...This can't be! _

"But I want to help!" She finally said aloud. "That's why I was brought here along with the others in the first place! Why I agreed to stay! I can't just watch as they fight to free your world! I don't want to sit by like a dead weight! I..." She then stopped when Pichu's words repeated in her head.

_The sole reason is because they care. _

Warrior Kitty glanced over at Pichu, who only gave her a slow nod. She lowered her head then looked back up at Mario. "Okay."

"Don't worry." Light said to the sylveon. "We'll win this for all of us!" Warrior Kitty looked at her, Frost, and Lilac then gave a small smile.

"Good luck." She said. The others nodder and then faced Sara.

"Now." The girl raised her hand in the air. An orange force field appeared and surrounded the battle ares, trapping the four pokemon in and keeping the smashers out. "Let's begin."

Sara flew toward them, fire shooting from her hands. Frost, Light, and Lilac dodged then Frost slashed at her side with her katana. Sara winced and turned to glare at the gabite. Frost raised her hands and did the "Come at me, bro" motion. The girl narrowed her eyes and a light glowed in her hands, making a sword appear.

Sara gripped it tightly and flew toward the gabite, slashing away. Frost deflected every swing and did a backflip to dodge another one. Landing on her feet, she advanced forward and thrust her katana into the girl's leg. Sara let out a scream and kicked her away.

Just then, Lilac jumped in and started to shoot many missiles at her. Sara evaded them all and flew high into the air. She spread her arms out and summoned for many rocks to fall. Lilac looked up at them in terror, but Light and Frost came up and smashed all of them with their weapons. Sara growled and began to shoot fire at them once more. The three ran out if the way and looked up at her. An idea then came to Light and she turned to Lilac.

"Quick! Shoot a missile! I got an idea!" She said. The buneary nodded and shot another projectile. Just as it was coming out, Light quickly grabbed ahold if it and flew up with it. Once she was close enough, she jumped off it and into the air. Sara looked up at the mega absol in surprise that she forgot about the coming missile and it hit her, causing an explosion.

Sara fell a little but regained herself. Just then, Light came back down and landed on the girl's back, smashing at her with her shovel repeatedly. Sara began to thrash in the air, desperate to get the mega absol off.

**Okay guys, my phone is jacking up and won't let me put the full chapter because it's too long, so I have to split it up into parts. So just flip through the next parts and read them as normal. Sorry for the inconvenience! **


	45. The Final Battle pt 1: continuation

The Final Battle pt 1: continuation 

Frost then looked at her katana and thought of an idea as well. With as much strength she could muster, she threw her katana up in the air, having it spin like a boomerang. It got closer to the two and then sliced at Sara's wings, putting nasty cuts in them. Sara flinched and began to fall out of the air. Light quickly jumped off her back and landed on her paws next to Frost, who caught her katana as it came back. Lilac stood next to them and aimed her rocket launcher.

"Now!" She commanded and she fired another missile as the gabite and the mega absol charged and shot a powerful Dragon Rage and Shadow Ball. Sara opened her eyes as she fell then widen them when she saw the three projectiles come toward her.

They made contact with her body and caused an explosion, throwing her back against the force field. The smashers jumped and stared in awe as she slid down.

"Damn..." Sonic whispered after a moment of silence.

Sara staggered to her feet and glared at the three, who got ready to perform their next move. She directed her gaze to where the caged Mighty was on the hill. The vulpix was watching in awe as well. _This. Ends. NOW! _Sara then shot dangerously powerful volts of lightning toward the caged pokemon.

"Mighty!" Frost, Light, Lilac, and Falco shouted in horror. Mighty's eyes stretched wide seeing the lightening coming toward her. Warrior Kitty gasped and then narrowed her eyes and ran forward, ignoring the pain in her leg. She activated her Quick Attack and shit toward and up the hill at a very high speed.

_I know I wasn't supposed to participate, but when one of my friend's life is on the line, I won't stand by and do nothing. _

Warrior Kitty reached the top and pushed Mighty's cage out of the way, and just in time. The lightening made contact with her body and flung her back. The sylveon smashed right into the force field and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"WARRIOR KITTY!" All four pokemon shouted.

"NO!" Pichu shrieked. Her and the other smashers ran around the perimeter of the force field where the sylveon was as the three pokemon ran straight to her. Frost broke the lock to Mighty's cage and the vulpix jumped out and ran as well. They all finally reached their friend and rolled her over so she was on her back.

There was a bright red scar going across her right eye and part of the ribbons to the left of her body were torn off. There was a burned mark on her hoodie and Frost unzipped it and opened it to reveal the charred, bloody spot on the left side of her chest where the lightening hit.

They all gasped at the site of her condition. "Oh my God..." Lilac whispered. Warrior Kitty shuttered and opened her eyes partly. She looked up to see everyone looking down at her, panic and horror were plastered on their faces. She lightly coughed and began to speak.

"Is...is Mighty okay?" She whispered. Said vulpix looked down at her.

"I'm fine." Mighty replied. "You saved me, I could never thank you enough. But you..."

Warrior Kitty gave a small smile. "It's okay. I'm only concerned if you're alright, and that's all that matters." She began to cough again and then continued. "I have to say...this was probably the greatest time I've ever had in my life. I was able to meet my favorite Nintendo characters and help save their world."

She slowly looked up at the smashers through the force field. However, her eyes rested on Pichu. "But I'm most happy about getting to meet you, Pichu. You were a pain to deal with, but you gave me reassurance when I needed it. You're the closest thing to a sister I've ever had."

Tears built in Pichu's eyes as she looked at the broken sylveon. "I can say the same thing about you." She replied. Warrior Kitty smiled and then looked back up at Light, Frost, Mighty, and Lilac.

"And you guys..." She continued. "I couldn't have had anymore fun going on this mission with you guys then anyone else I can think of. You're all fun, helpful, and very supportive. We were a fantastic team. You're...You're all the greatest friends I ever had." A single tear then dripped down Warrior Kitty's cheek.

"Win this for us..." She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. Her head rested on the ground and her entire body went limp.

"Warrior Kitty, no!" Frost exclaimed. Lilac and Mighty just stood in disbelief, their eyes tearing up. The smashers lowered their heads in grief as Pichu hugged onto Pikachu and hurried her face in his chest.

"No! Warrior Kitty, no!" Light shouted and gently shook Warrior Kitty's body. "No! No! You gotta wake up! You gotta! You have to be awake when we kill Sara! You have to see our victory! Please just wake up! Please!"

"Light." The mega absol looked up at Frost, who said her name. The gabite only slowly shook her head. Tears were now starting to spill down Light's face and she closed her eyes tight. No matter what she did, no matter how loud she yelled, the sylveon would not wake up. As much as she didn't want to, Light had to accept the truth.

Warrior Kitty was dead.

**And after this sad moment, part two to the final battle will continue tomorrow, so stay tuned. **


	46. The Final Battle pt 2

**Hey guys, here's the final part to the Final Battle. Enjoy! **

**Warning: This chapter my get a little violent.**

Chapter 43: The Final Battle pt 2 

Everyone stood in a shocked silence. They all stared at the lifeless body of Warrior Kitty. None of them could believe it! The sylveon had risked her life to rescue Mighty from a terrible fate, and instead, met the fate herself. Now, they stood in grief for their lost friend.

"I...I can't believe it..." Mighty finally whispered quietly. "She saved me and took the hit instead...I wish it didn't have to end this way..."

Frost put her hand on the vulpix's shoulder comfortingly. "She was brave and good spirited. She may have died, but she died like a hero. She's in a better place now, and we'll never forget her." Then, far off, chuckling was heard. The pokemon (except Light) and the smashers raised their heads to see Sara standing at the far side of the battle area.

She looked tattered and damaged, but she held a smirk on her face and she swung her sword in her hand triumphantly.

"The sylveon wasn't the one I was aiming for, but it'll do." The girl said cockily. "Now one down, four more to go." The pokemon narrowed their eyes at her and got up. But before they could do anything, a loud, deep, dangerous sounding growl sounded and they turned their attention to Light.

The mega absol still had her head down, but her depressed state was far gone and was now replaced with anger. Her growl got louder and deeper and the others shuffled away from her, knowing she's going into a very dangerous mode. Even the smashers started to look scared. After a moment, Light finally raised her head and whipped around to face Sara. Her eyes burned with nothing but pure rage. Her fur was bristling and her teeth shone in a snarl.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She snapped loudly, causing everyone to jump. Even Sara began to grow nervous. Light gripped onto her shovel tightly. "You killed my friend! I'll never forgive you, you little Mary Sue!"

Light then let out a snarl and shot toward the girl. Sara's eyes widen and she readied her sword, taking a small step back. But the mega absol had reached her with a matter of second and she lunged in the air and down toward her. She took a large swing with her shovel, but Sara deflected it with her sword. That didn't stop her, though.

Light continued to swing her shovel repeatedly out of blinding rage. Sara blocked each and one of them, but the mega absol would not stop and she was beginning to tire. The pokemon then swung her shovel once more, but as the girl was about to block it, she angled it so it went between Sara and the sword. Light jerked ber shovel back, causing it to pull the sword out of the girl's hands.

Sara looked at her empty hands in shock then up at the pokemon. She panicked and began to flap her wings, bringing herself up in the air. Light dropped her shovel to the ground and jumped up and grabbed onto the girl and went up with her. She let out a roar and began to scratch at Sara with her claws and bite her with her teeth, tearing her cloths and her skin.

Sara let out painful screams and tried to push and shake her off, but the mega absol had a good grip on her. Light then activated Shadow Claw and shredded at the girl multiple times, causing more damage.

Frost, Lilac, Mighty, and the smashers looked up and watched as their friend attacked and ripped Sara apart. Their eyes were wide open and their mouths agape for they never seen the young pokemon this pissed off and this violent. After a moment of watching, Lilac regained her senses and an idea came to her.

"Guys! Let's help Light out and finish this!" She said to the other two. She quickly explained her plan and Frost and Mighty nodded in understanding.

"Let's do it then." Frost said.

"For Warrior Kitty." Mighty added. Lilac then turned and began to use Dig and dig into the ground. Once she disappeared, Frost and Mighty jumped into the hole after her. Meanwhile, Sara still flew franticly in the air, trying desperately to get her attacker off. Light then glared right into her eyes.

"You took over Nintendo, you brainwashed my favorite characters!" She snapped and continued to claw and scratch at her. "But when you kill my friends, you crossed too far off the line! You messed with the wrong world!" Light then bit down hard on Sara's shoulder, causing the girl to scream in pain.

Back on the ground, a hole appeared and Lilac's head popped out. She looked up to see the girl and the mega absol above them. "Now!" She called back into the hole and disappeared inside. Then, many missiles, Dragon Rages, and arrows shot out of it. Light quickly spotted the projectiles and hopped off the girl.

Sara, however, tried her best to stay up in the air, despite her injuries. She then looked down and gasped in horror at the many things coming toward her. Before she could move, the projectiles had hit her, causing an explosion. The girl fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

She had severe cuts and bites all over her body and she was bleeding. She also had some burns due to the missiles. As she lay on the ground, Lilac, Frost, and Mighty climbed out of the hole and approached her. Light grabbed her shovel off the ground and joined them. Sara blinked open her eyes and looked up at the pokemon, who were glaring down at her.

Light looked down at her and spoke again. "And if you mess with the wrong world, you messed with wrong authors, bitch." She then lifted her shovel and Frost lifted her katana, Mighty lifted an arrow, and Lilac took Sara's sword and lifted it. Together, the four brought down the weapons in unison and stabbed the girl right in her chest.

Sara's eyes went wide and she sputtered for breath. Finally, her eyes dimmed and she went limp on the ground. Their enemy, was now dead. Light, Frost, Lilac, and Mighty stood straight and looked down at the lifeless body.

"We...We won." Mighty finally said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, we did!" Lilac said with a smile. "We won! We defeated the Mary Sue! We succeeded!" The four then group hugged each other in their victory. The orange force field also disappeared and the smashers ran toward them.

"You guys did it!" Mario said. "You rescued Nintendo!"

"We're free!" Sonic shouted in glee. Mighty then ran and jumped into Falco's wings and hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much!" She said with pure happiness.

Falco smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you too. I was afraid I'd lose you."

"But we won! We got rid of Sara!"

"You guys were awesome!" Link said as he and Lilac high-fived.

"I know! This was probably the most exciting moment of my life!" The buneary agreed. Just then, Light tackled Sonic to the ground.

"We did it!" She shouted and hugged him tighter.

"Yes you did." Sonic choked out. Snake and Frost then shook hands.

"You did good." The soldier congratulated.

"I couldn't have done of without your support." The gabite replied. As everyone talked about their victory, Pichu stood on her own with her head lowered. Pikachu noticed this and walked up to her.

"Pichu, you alright?" He asked. The little pokemon looked up at him, fresh tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

"I'm happy that we won and we're free," She replied. "But Warrior Kitty..." Pikachu lowered his ears at the sound of the sylveon's name. The others had also heard and they went silent as well.

"Not only did we free Nintendo, we won for her as well, like she wanted us too." Mario said quietly. "She'd be happy for us."

"She was also a good friend and a good teammate." Snake said. "Let's share a moment of silence." Everyone lowered their heads in respect for the fallen sylveon. Fresh pain shone in the pokemon's eyes as they remembered the tragic event.

Suddenly, they all gasped when their weapons began to glow. The power from the items were emitting from them and then began to surround the girls. They all watched in awe as the light engulfed their bodies and saw that their wounds were disappearing. The powers were healing them. All their cuts and blood stained fur or scales quickly vanished from sight.

Once the lights disappeared, they all looked at themselves in shock. Frost then unwrapped the bandage around her tail and was that it was together again, no longer sliced. Lilac also took the bandages off her arm and saw her healed skin and that her fur had returned. Light also felt her scythe-like ear. It was in once piece again, not sliced.

"Woah..." They all said in unison. Then, the last of the light from the weapons floated into the air and moved away. Everyones' eyes followed it and saw that it made it's way over to where Warrior Kitty's body lay. It surrounded the motionless body and engulfed it. Soon, all her injuries began to fade. Her torn ribbons became whole again, the horrible wound on her chest disappeared, and even her gun wound vanished. Soon, her entire body went normal again, except for the scar on her eye.

Once the light had disappeared, her body shifted. Slowly, her eyes opened, revealing their dark brown color. Warrior Kitty slowly rolled off her back and got shakily to her paws. Realization finally hit her and she looked at her surroundings and finally at herself in shock.

"I...I'm alive?" She whispered to herself.

"WARRIOR KITTY!" At the sound of the shouts, said sylveon turned to see her friends running toward her, pure joy shone of their faces. Once they reached her, they all tackled her to the ground and group hugged her.

"You're alive! You're actually alive!" Light cried in joy. "The item's powers, they brought you back!"

"They actually did!" Warrior Kitty said, hardly believing it herself.

"We were so scared." Lilac spoke up. "We actually thought we lost you." Mighty then met the sylveon's eyes.

"You risked your life, just to save me." She said. "I-I can never thank you enough. And now that I think about it, you died because of me." She lowered her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Warrior Kitty looked at the vulpix and smiled. "It wasn't your fault. You were trapped, so you couldn't move. Plus, I wanted to save you, it was the only thing that I could've done. Besides, if I didn't save you, it would've been you that died. And if you ask me, I'd rather it have been me than you."

Mighty smiled widely. "Thank you."

The smashers watched as the friends rejoiced. Happiness spread through them and they all smiled. "So she actually came back." Fox said. "That's quite amazing."

"Yeah, I didn't even know the power of the items could do that." Mario agreed.

"It makes me feel so much better to see them happy." Pikachu added.

"Even I have to admit, this is heartwarming." Samus agreed with a smile. Then, the sound of sniffling was heard and they all turned to see Sonic trying to hold in tears.

"Sonic, are you crying?" Falco asked in disbelief.

"No! I don't cry!" Sonic said to his defense. "I-I...I'm just sweating through...my eyes!" He then failed his attempt and let the tears flow. Pikachu patted him on the back.

"You'll be alright, just let it out." He said as the hedgehog began to cry.

**Yes, the power of the items had revived Warrior Kitty and she has returned! Thus, leaving a very touching and happy moment. Thank you guys for reading! I'm double updating today so go ahead and enjoy the final chapter!**


	47. A World at Peace

**Hey guys! Here's the very final chapter to the entire story. Enjoy! **

Chapter 44: A World at Peace

Master Hand and the rest of the smashers stood at the outside of the mansion, waiting. The group had contacted them and told them of their victory and how Sara has been defeated. Everyone was thrilled by the news and Master Hand had sent Mewtwo and Zelda to teleport them out of Subspace. Now, they all waited for the hero's return.

After a while, a purple light glowed in front of them and then the five girls and the rest of the team appeared along with Mewtwo and Zelda. As they faced the crowed, the smashers cheered and congratulated them. Master Hand floated up and looked down at them.

"Congratulations to you all." He said warmly. "You have taken down our enemy and freed Nintendo from her grasp. Now, we are at peace."

The girls all blushed in embarrassment. "You're welcome Master Hand." Warrior Kitty responded. "To be honest, we were all happy to help."

"Yeah! We'd never turn down a chance to save our favorite characters." Light added.

"And to kill our mortal enemy who did all this." Lilac said.

"Well, we can now go back to the way we were." Master Hand continued. "You have all endured so much to accomplish this. You will all be remembered through out Nintendo. Thank you."

"No problem!" Frost smiled.

"Plus, we can't really take all the credit." Mighty spoke up and turned to Mario, Pikachu, Fox, Falco, Samus, Snake, Sonic, Pichu, Yoshi, and Kirby. "We had their help. Without them, we probably wouldn't have been able to do this mission. We owe them."

Now the said smashers blushed in embarrassment. "We weren't that much of a big deal, though." Sonic said.

"Are you kidding?!" Light argued. "You guys were amazing!" She then tackled hugged the hedgehog, choking him. "I mean, I would've died while getting the Ocarina of Time if it wasn't for you!" She then hugged him tightly, choking him more.

Mighty then ran and jumped into Falco's wings and hugged him as well. "Yeah! You guys were awesome!" She said to the pilot.

"You all helped us, even if some of you were pains." Warrior Kitty added, rubbing Pichu's head, causing the little pokemon to shove her back playfully.

"C'mon guys! You deserve credit!" Lilac said. "Group hug!" The five pokemon then hugged them all. The ten looked at each other and have in, hugging them all back. All though, Light let to of Sonic and pounced on Link.

"Pucker up!" She said to him with a smirk.

Link's eyes widen in horror. "No, no, NO!" He was then cut off when the mega absol forcefully kissed him, causing him to squirm. The others watched in surprise, but then sweat dropped.

"Same old Light." Sonic said, shaking his head. The other four girls then pulled their friend off the hylian and faced the smashers once more.

"But seriously, this was the best time of our lives and will probably be for the rest of our lives." Warrior Kitty. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you."

"And you too." Master Hand responded. They all then turned and everyone looked off into the sunset, proud that their mission was complete, and never forgetting this moment.

About ten minutes then passed and they all still stood and stared at the setting sun. As the moment dragged on, they all began to grow awkward. Mighty finally turned to everyone, who looked at her in return as she spoke.

"So...now what?"

**(Page Break) **

It was about one in the morning. Inside the Smash Mansion, everything was trashed. Food and garbage littered the ground and the five girls and some of the smashers lay everywhere in the living room. Apparently, they had all decided to throw a party to celebrate their victory and the riddance of Sara.

It was pretty wild. They had a dance off, the kids got hyped up on sugar and some if the adults had a drinking contest and got drunk. Everything was a wreck everyone was passed out. Well, almost everyone.

Warrior Kitty shifted on the couch where she, Mighty, and Lilac were splayed out on. Frost lay on the ground and Light dangled from the ceiling fan. Don't bother asking how she got up there. The sylveon slowly opened her eyes and so did the rest...except for Light.

"That...was awesome." She finally uttered out.

"I know." Frost agreed. "My parents would've killed me of they found out I went to a party like this."

"Same here." Warrior Kitty agreed.

"Speaking if which," Mighty added. "How are we getting home?" A silence passed between the four as they let the thought sink in.

"Fuck..." Frost finally said.

**THE END!**

**And there you guys have it! This is the end of "Operation: Smash Rescue"! Now, I gotta say, I really enjoyed writing this! It was a lot of fun and I thank Light, Mighty, and Frost for agreeing with the idea and be in it. I also thank Lilac for joining in and I thank Light again for her commentary. Without it, this story would never have existed! **

**Finally, I thank you readers for reading and reviewing! Your support also helped me keep my motivation for this fic! I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did! See ya! **

**Warrior Kitty, out!**


End file.
